Shattered
by PrincessPetticoat
Summary: Through salacious and devious events, Regina finds herself broken and unsure of what she truly wants. Unable to tolerate reality, evil ensues, and those who she has grown fond of may never love her back. Evil/Charming Regina/David
1. A Lonely, Blackened Heart

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is my first-ever OuaT fic :O I've been reading and writing Sweenett fanfiction for a number of years, and I'm quite excited to move away from my lovely trio (Burton Carter and Depp) for a bit.

* * *

This is an Evil/Charming David/Regina fic, which is quite uncommon. Though I'm glad to contribute to my little favorite pairing in the show :D It's based off the deleted bonus scene between them at Granny's. Enjoy!

"I want you to know I'm here for you, David. Anytime," Regina said in her irresistible tone. Whether it was a friendly acknowledgement or secret euphemism, she was a very convincing and provoking woman, to be exact. Power comes with great responsibility, and with being the Mayor, she had it.

But at that very moment, as she glanced back up at David to meet his confused look, she felt it. She knew it. The Queen herself was corrupt. Her great responsibility and perhaps respect downgraded as David responded to her touch. It was so wrong it was right.

He took her hand in his slightly, disoriented at the new contact with the Mayor. David was just as emotionally entailed as he ever was in his past life as Prince Charming. Unaware of his feelings, and certainly fervent as he took any type of action towards him as a positive one, be it Mary Margaret or Kathryn and now Regina.

He went with it. He didn't know why, though he felt he did. Looking back up to her doe and hopeful eyes, he knew he should leave. A pang in his heart told him to go, but David stayed put, almost as if he was put on a spell to stay where he was, just by the simple touch of her fingers to his.

Charming gave a lighthearted smile in return to her daring gesture. She nodded her head and smiled back, moving in a bit closer. He truly lived up to his name.

"Thank you," David responded, shooting Regina an encouraging smile. "I - I should get going," he finally breathed, squeezing her hand, reassuring her as he felt relieved yet cold at the loss of contact when he pulled his hand away from hers. The Mayor was sure she got to him. "Wait! David?" she exclaimed reaching out towards him when he got up to leave.

"Why don't you come to my place?" she reasoned, "since you are on edge with the whole Mary Margaret and Kathryn situation, I'm sure my place would be much more comfortable than staying at Granny's, wouldn't you say so?"

He contemplated her offer for a second, holding his jacket awkwardly in his hand as he was just about to put it on. "You have a spare room?" he asked foolishly, pulling his arms through the sleeves. Charming didn't want anything to happen that would get him to regret anything later. He really valued their friendship. He squinted his eyes at that thought, not truly believing his own words, seeing as he was about to spend the night at the Mayor's house.

A light cackle sprouted from the Queen's red lips. "Of course," she said slyly. She did, naturally, have a spare room, and many of them. But that wasn't what she had planned.

"Come," she said, gesturing towards his figure. "Wait - shouldn't we pay for the drinks?" Her familiar giggle came again. "I'm the Mayor, darling, I don't have to pay."

David came around to the other side of the car to open the door for Regina. Even though she drove them to her house he thought it was the respectable thing to do seeing as she freely bought him drinks at Granny's.

"Thank you," she said, throwing out a black stiletto heel onto the pavement from the driver's side.

Walking up to the large main entrance of the house, she opened the door and closed it behind them. Noticing all the lights were off, David questioned, "is Henry not here?"

Regina scoffed at the fact that he was with Emma, but this night was worth it, it had to be. It was, after all, for her revenge against Snow. Charming was, well, charming, of course, so soon her little seductive charade will ensue and become a double benefit, rather than a doubled edged sword.

It'll work, she thought, flickering the lights on and tossing her purse on the sofa. She could work magic.

"He's staying with Emma for the night. He's been begging me for awhile so I said yes. I could do with a night by myself," she explained.

David chuckled as he followed her farther into the foyer, standing behind her as she glanced in the mirror. "Well, I am here. You're not alone."

She looked up towards him in the reflection, brushing a hand through her hair. Smirking softly, she asked, "would you like some wine?"

He nodded, and was guided into the kitchen, watching the Mayor take out an expensive bottle of Pinotage, and grabbing two red wine glasses to go along with it.

Handing David a glass, they walked back to the living room, and sat on the couch. Regina crossed her legs underneath her to one side and was about to take a sip, David stopped her.

"A toast," he exclaimed, holding out his glass. "To what?" she asked softly.

"Tonight," he started, "tonight, and friendship, and trust." Her eyes gleamed at his kind words. After their glasses clinked, Regina asked, "you really trust me?"

"Yes of course I do, Regina, why wouldn't I?"

The Queen cleared her throat, "well I - um, I haven't had much luck with friends lately," she said in a tone as if she'd said it a million times before. This whole time she'd been in Storybrooke, she had no one to call a true friend. As her plot thickened, her revenge against Snow White was even more vital than in Fairytale Land. She was closer to David, and they've been having connections. It sickened her to her cruel, bitter core.

She wanted it. She wanted revenge so bad. But lately, Regina had come to realize her true purpose for revenge. She was torn, heartbroken so many times and beaten; her whole life was shattered.

The Queen needed something to fill the eternal hole in her heart, and that was the destruction of others. Snow had broken her promise and became the pure victim of the Queen. The Queen's fragmented heart was bound together by the littlest of deaths, redundant tortures, and sorrow among the citizens of the kingdom. It was the light off into the distance, the small crack of hope that shinned in the darkest of times. It was all she had left ... to keep her happy.

She was evil. Her heart had shattered, and was replaced by an unloving, blackened one. There was no care in any of her actions. And even if she tried, like she did so many times with Henry, it just backfired. She had given up.

Then, there was that small glimmer of hope, creeping back to her again: David.

He cared for her, valued their friendship, and was glad to call her a friend. She felt calmer, warmer, and even happier when she was around him.

He was definitely a double benefit.

David held her hand that rested at the top of the ivory sofa. "You do have friends. And I'm one of them. Please, Regina, don't put yourself down like this. You are a beautiful, smart, intelligent woman, and very strong. Don't let the people of the town get to you. I'm here."

Regina set down her wine glass after finishing the rest of it in a big gulp, and took Charming's along with hers to be set on the coffee table.

She moved closer to him on the sofa, closing the space between them. "You're here?" she breathed, her face inches from his. She could feel the heat radiating from him when his breath quickened.

"Yes," he whispered.

He should've left. He knew he should've. He sensed her hints and wandering eyes. He felt her close presence and noticed how her voice significantly lowered as she talked to him.

And then yet, he couldn't keep away. He should've left Granny's when he had the chance, he thought, as the Queen smashed her lips against his. A forced groan escaped from his lips as he kissed her back, hating her for her alluring personality. They moaned in unison as their tongues intertwined in a heated, fervent clash. He thought about how they were at Granny's not an hour ago, how he was grounded. He tried to push her away, but he deepened the kiss in his misfortune.

David was confused already, adding a third woman to his thoughts wasn't going to solve anything.

Another deep groan escaped when she drew away slowly, achingly pulling his bottom lip back. She looked at him, and he could see the fire in her eyes, the desire. He looked down to her lips, even more blood red and plump than before.

"Do you want me?" she asked, growling into his cheek, as she brushed her lips against his. He grabbed her lips in a biting kiss, snaking his hands into her hair to intensify the seduction that was placed upon him. He could feel the poison slip passed his mouth as she flicked her tongue over his; down his throat, and into his core.

She licked down to his clavicle, biting and nipping, leaving bruises to justify the night's future actions. He didn't want this, however, as she pulled away to ponder on the open question she asked him a feverish kiss ago, her salacious and wicked structure of her face, body, mind, and soul (or what she had left of it) drew him towards her.

It was sickening and twisted and wrong, enticingly so. Her sweet and sour toxins that escaped from her mouth into his were weakening him. She had him. She finally had him, right where she wanted.

Conquering his mouth for another poisonous, and deeply intoxicating kiss, he answered.

David took Regina's face into his palms, and looked into her dark, endless pits. "Yes," he breathed, "save me, again."

The Queen pulled away, and lifted herself off the couch. She began to pull down the zipper in the back of her navy blue dress skillfully, letting it just barely drape over her shoulders before letting it fall to the floor.

David was in awe of her striking features. Her olive skin glowed in the dim light, revealing herself to him. Her black laced bra and underwear hugged her figure perfectly, too.

He ran his hand up her right leg, feeling the smooth texture against his palm. Charming kissed her knee softly, working his way up to the top of her thigh. When he stopped, he looked up to her.

Regina took his chin into her hand. "A woman who has had her heart broken, can make you do unspeakable things," she said lustfully.

She took his hand in a harsh grasp, causing him to fall back slightly. She held it under hers as she ran it over her hip, teasingly grazing it over her ass, to the small of her back.

David kissed her naval and up her stomach before laying his chin between her breasts, looking up at her longingly. "I need you," he moaned, "let me have you." His hands seized her waist, pulling her towards him. He could feel the tension within his pants increase, his need for release growing stronger with every move she made.

"Not just yet," she said deeply, before walking out of the living room, heading for the stairs. "Wh-where are you going?" he called from the sofa, suddenly out of breath.

"Upstairs," she said blatantly.

"Why?"

"To fuck you."

They crashed into the master bedroom door, nearly missing the bed as David clumsily tripped over her falling on top of her on the bed.

She began to undo the buttons of his red flannel shirt, hastily ripping them open as she burned for desire. He undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it into the corner, taking a nipple to his mouth hungrily. The Queen arched her back as he deliciously sucked and kneaded her breasts.

Regina slipped off her lace underwear after disposing of his shirt. Her eyes raked over his toned chest, and her nails soon after. He spread her legs with his hips as he dove for hers with his hands painfully, grasping at the flesh.

Regina suddenly turned David over, having his back his the silky sheets. She straddled his hips, grinding down on his pelvis with an evil smirk on her face. She tugged at his belt, taking it off in no-time, along with his jeans and boxers. She stared at his length, surprised how much she aroused him so.

He bucked his hips towards hers, achingly waiting to dive deep inside her. God, she was irresistible. "Ooh, anxious our we?" she chuckled softly, returning the favor as she let her slick opening graze over his pulsating member.

She bit hard on his neck drawing a small amount of blood. "Let me have you," he groaned, positioning himself at her entrance. Regina bit her lip and gave a small whimper. She dragged her nails across his chest, leaving thin red marks down his torso before sinking down onto his cock.

"Oh, yes," she rasped, starting a rhythmic pace. David held her steady with his firm hands as she pounded against him, quickening the speed. He reached for the nape of her neck so he could face her towards him.

They stared into each others eyes as they exchanged passionate groans. Charming dragged his thumb across her flushed cheek and then pulled down her bottom lip. She moaned at the sensual gesture, smashing her lips to his.

Regina pushed heavily down on his length, taking all of him in. He quickly flipped her over, resulting in a startling gasp from the Mayor. David kissed down her jawline and collarbone, causing her to tilt her neck back, exposing more flesh. His moans were muffled as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

The Queen's nails dug into his shoulders deeply as Charming angled himself in just the right spot. "David," she whimpered as her legs began to shake when the pressure between her thighs increased.

David could feel himself reaching the edge as he met Regina's hips at a deliciously fast pace. "Harder, David, please-" she half-screamed, tilting her head back so far, she was sure she was going to fall.

He responded with deeper, harder thrusts, calling her name as he came within her. "David," she howled as she road out her climax, meeting his slowing thrusts.

He fell next to her, exhausted. After he caught his breath, he turned to face her, startled that she was already looking at him. She smiled at him, gently touching his cheek. He tucked a brown lock behind her ear, kissing her bruised lips softly.

Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, yet each of them now growing cold at the loss of the contact. He pulled her close to him as he dragged the sheets over them. She flinched.

"What's wrong?"

I'm not used to affection, David, she wanted to say. "I think - I think you should go," she said quickly, sitting up and covering her self with the silk sheet.

Before David could protest (because he was apparently supposed to be staying the night), she said, "H-Henry might be here in the morning, and I don't want him finding - us."

Her excuse was pathetic but convincing as Charming slowly got up and gathered his clothes. After he dressed, he acknowledged her with a small smile.

"Goodnight," he said, closing her bedroom door behind him as he let himself out.

She said nothing back. She continued to sit where she was on the bed, a quizzical look displayed on her face. Maybe it was the strong alcohol, or the wine, but she swear she felt something, odd.

She wasn't satisfied, though her sultry screams pleaded otherwise. Regina wasn't sure whether he actually wanted her, or it was just her allure that dragged him into her bedchamber.

It was quite like her nights with Graham, having him go, feeling nothing but lust. But now, she only felt more empty and alone before. Her plan had worked and she now had something against both Mary Margaret and Kathryn to leave them vulnerable.

She should feel victorious, right? Regina - 1, Snow - 0. It made sense.

Regina brushed her fingers against her swollen lips; she wasn't quite sure whether revenge was the right word for the night's endeavors.

* * *

**A/N:** Glad you made it to the bottom! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! It's nearly 2 am and I knew I had to finish this tonight even though I have to get up quite early tomorrow (or today)! Reviews are love, and I am open to suggestions as to what you'd like to see! xx


	2. Lust Is Weakness

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter! I don't know how fast I'll be updating this fic since the school year is starting for me within the week, but I'll do the best I can! If you haven't noticed, I like taking small situations/conversations and changing them up a bit, using them with different characters. You'll see one or two here in this chapter and perhaps in the future. Enjoy! Ooh I also forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so I'll just put it here:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

* * *

David found himself wandering back to Granny's after his encounter with the Mayor. He didn't want to leave, but it was upon Regina's wish, so he did. Also, if Henry found out about their little affair, things would make a downturn spiral of treachery and be the talk of the town.

As he turned onto the main street, David was alarmed by the presence of Mary Margaret.

"Oh, hi," he said, his heart beating fast. Mary looked up and gleamed at her "knight in shining armor".

"Hi, David, what are you doing out so late?"

He glanced up at the large clock above the library. It was nearly midnight. Had it really been that long since he arrived at the Mayor's house?

He shook his head, erasing the thought. "I was just going out for a walk. I ... needed to think."

"Me too," she said, giving him a small smile. Mary looked down, scuffing her boot at the pavement, shoving her hands in her peacoat. "Well, it was nice seeing you, David, you should be getting back to Kathryn."

David scratched at the back of his head. "Actually, I'm staying at Granny's. I'm not particularly on best terms with her right now because of-," he cut himself short, not wanting to blame Mary for spending time with her.

"Me," she finished his sentence quietly, knowing what he was on about. "I get it, you need some time to think."

"I just need to make the right decision," he said, but he wasn't quite sure that either one of them were the right one. If either of them, or anyone of Storybrooke, not just Henry, found out about the scandal between him and the Mayor, all hell would break loose, and he'd lose all of them.

"Yes, the_ right_ decision," she nodded, taking his note that he needed time. "Goodnight, David," Mary said, walking off in the other direction. He turned around, his eyes following her as her figure grew smaller with the distance between them.

* * *

David opened the door to his small, yet warm and delicate room, and closed the door behind him. He fell onto the bed, dizzy with thoughts. Charming couldn't fully comprehend what he was feeling. Though he knew he just wanted to go back to Regina's and take her into his arms again.

_No, it was wrong_, he thought, silently kicking himself. She was a very powerful woman, and quite convincing, seeing his current state of lust.

He needed to get his feelings situated. He wasn't on his best terms with Kathryn, and he didn't remember anything. It was a waste of time, right? David shook his head, still unsure.

Pulling out his phone randomly, he dialed a number in heist. His breath quickened each time he heard the dial tone. David stiffened when she answered.

"David, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Kathryn, I'm sorry. I can't pretend to love anymore. It's over."

* * *

Within the next few days, David was able to move all of his belongings into his room at Granny's. He didn't want to stay in the very small, musky room, but he certainly couldn't go live back with Kathryn when they weren't speaking to each other.

By then, he was settled, and everyone in Storybrooke knew of their divorce. Condolences and sympathy were passed as someone saw either one of them out and about. He wasn't him old self, and that was that.

Mary Margaret and Charming were still on the edge - both not wanting anything to happen within at least the first couple of weeks, just incase of suspicion.

So with that, David laid down on his bed, sighing as he put his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, almost expecting something to happen. He shifted uncomfortably on the tough mattress when his phone rang. It was the Mayor.

"Hello?"

"I heard you left Kathryn."

David sat up. "Yes, why?"

"I was thinking you could stay at my place, dear, after all, I heard _those_ beds were quite uncomfortable."

He looked down at the bed he was sitting on, pushing down on the surface with his free hand. "Yeah ... but - what about Henry? Won't he-"

"I said you can stay the night, David, I expect you to leave before morning."

"E-every night?"

"I think you'll want to," she said. David practically smacked himself when she lowered the tone of her voice. God, he was pathetic.

"I'll leave the window open," she said before he could answer and hung up. Damn her. She gave him no choice.

He knew he did have a choice, but of course, desire took over the best of him, regrettably leaving him vulnerable.

Regina, back in her bedroom, was clad in a grey pencil dress with a belt at the waist. She didn't bother to change when she came home from the office. And when the sky progressed to a deep blue, and Henry tucked away in bed, she gave Charming a call. The Mayor got particularly lonely after a few days, but grew thankful for it since David left Kathryn. Maybe in a fews days time it will be just as easy for him to let go of Mary Margaret. Just maybe.

With that, Regina wandered over to her vanity, picking the deepest, darkest, red lipstick she could find and applied it. As she smacked her lips together, she stopped when she heard a noise from the bushes below her window.

She considered helping David up and through her window, but eradicated the thought. If he really wanted her, he would climb up all the way by himself. And so he did.

When David emerged from the window, he took off his jacket, throwing it on a nearby chair. She watched him do it, slowly bringing her eyes back to his as she stood up.

"I see you came," she said softly, sauntering towards his figure. He ruffled his hair and sighed. "Regina, I-"

"I don't need an excuse, dear. I know why your here," she conveyed, cutting him off. She slid her hands over his broad chest and toned shoulders, letting her hands fall together behind his neck.

Charming remorsefully placed his hands on her waist, drawing her closer. Regina placed a soft kiss to his chiseled jawline, leaving a noticeable lipstick mark.

He pressed his lips to hers when wash of feelings rushed over David as he kissed the Mayor desperately. Regina smirked into his mouth, grabbing a fist full of hair to pull him closer. He squeezed her hips roughly as she silently thought of her fling with Graham, how he would take her and flee, leaving her unfulfilled and vexed. Poor thing.

She had a new boy toy that she could play around with and use to her advantage. Mind you, he was staying the night. He gnawed at her collarbone, abruptly pulling down the zipper of her dress. He undid the belt around her waist as well that accentuated her curves deliciously. The Queen shimmied out of it, kicking it behind her.

She briskly unbuttoned his familiar plaid shirt, tossing it in the corner. Her nails grazed over his chest that seemed to move rapidly with the pace of his breath under her touch. He shivered beneath her captivating charm.

Regina didn't know why she wanted him so badly. The wretched way she kissed him, the manner of her lingering lips upon his hot skin, and how her eyes wandered away from his, looking of in the distance, displaying a look of guiltiness that represented pure lust.

Fuck it. She was lonely. Lonely and wanting. Both of them.

They fell to the floor, the rough carpet burning against the Mayor's back as David ground his hips against hers savagely. Regina moaned against his lips while he took his mouth with hers in a bruising kiss.

The Queen tore off Charming's jeans and boxers in no time before he worked on her lacy undergarments. He thrusted into her with no thought, needing release. David began to move at a firm pace when he put his hand next to her head and the other on her hip to keep them steady.

She groaned as he filled her, sighing against his shoulder. The Mayor nipped at his skin, leaving small red marks up to his jaw. David returned the favor by bitting the flesh of her neck, leaving it raw and red. She let her head fall, exposing more skin as Charming sucked and nibbled down her chest.

David quickened his pace as he felt her begin to tighten around him. He slipped a finger to her sensitive area, getting a soft whimper in response. "David, David, I-"

Regina squeezed her eyes shut as she climaxed, David following through afterwards. He collapsed next to her, out of breath. Once the sweat on their bodies cooled and they were able to regain their breath, Regina said, "you know, we should get on the bed."

David chuckled at this. "Yes, I've heard beds are quite comfortable, so I've been told."

Before Regina could get up, David scooped her up in his arms, receiving a loud yelp. The Mayor slapped a hand to her mouth, remembering that Henry was asleep in the other room.

"Well, that was very nice of you," she said groggily, her eyes following him when he walked around to the other side of the bed. David didn't fully climb in. Instead he sat there, facing away from her. His brow furrowed. He thought about what he was doing, this sickening charade that he participated in.

Charming wanted to turn to her and see her reddened face with smeared lipstick; to get lost in her endless pits she called eyes, and fall deep into her spell.

He ran fingers through his hair, suddenly sweaty again. _This isn't fair to Mary_, he thought. He shuddered when he felt a cool hand rest upon his shoulder. "David, what's wrong?" the Mayor questioned, her voice still dazed from practically screaming moments ago.

Why was he here? Nearly standing up to go and flee and pretend this never happened, her voice kept him put.

"Come lie down," she whispered huskily. Her voice raspy, stinging his ears. He moved, slightly to the right, leaning into her touch. Her nails grazed his neck, massaging it lightly. David leaned back into her touch, giving in.

Regina smirked, winning all over again. She took his chin in her hands and sharply pulled him to face her. She was against his back now, letting the silky sheet from the bed fall, their naked bodies pressing together.

"You're mine," she said in her most seductive, hoarse voice. Her mouth crashed against his, smiling when he kissed back.

* * *

Early into the morning, as the sun barely peaked above Storybrooke, Regina kicked David out as quickly as she could, completely forgetting that he was staying the night, and only the night.

Slamming the window shut after David left, the Mayor made her way downstairs, hesitating when she saw Henry sitting at the kitchen table with his eyes rooted into his story book.

"I didn't know you were awake, dear," she exclaimed, taking a seat next to him, and an apple to accompany her hunger.

"Well, you were asleep," Henry said sarcastically, briefly looking up to his mom, then back down into the pages of the book. "Hm," she murmured, taking a bite into the juicy fruit. "When are you ever going to give that silly book up? I should've never let Miss Blanchard give it to you," she scoffed.

Henry always led a mundane-toned conversation with his mother, if it was even worth to call a conversation when they rarely passed a few words between them before storming up an argument. "Perhaps when the curse is broken."

Regina tapped her fingers against the table, rolling her eyes. "There is no curse, dear, now get yourself ready. I have to take you to school soon."

Henry sighed, pulling up his backpack from the floor and onto his shoulder. "Hey, what's that?" he asked as he stood up to leave.

"What?" She looked down to her dress, then back up. "What is it?"

He winced as he took a closer look. "N-nevermind," he said, shaking his head. He headed outside, towards the car door and hopped inside. Regina followed after him, stopping short in front of the mirror in her foyer. _Oh_.

Regina hastily snatched a scarf from nearby to wrap around her neck, hiding the indecent bruises. Charming surely new how to leave his mark.

* * *

**A/N:** Oops, looks like I killed off David's relationship with Kathryn. I never liked their little fling anyway haha. This chapter was a bit hard to write seeing as I have much planned but a rough path to get there. I think things may begin to unfold next chapter, who knows. Please tell me what you think in and leave any suggestions of what you'd like to see! Review is love, please do, or you may receive a poison apple ;D aaaaah I'll just let myself out XD xx


	3. Undisclosed Desires

**A/N:** Hi guys! Glad to bring you chapter 3 of our lovely pairing, David and Regina ;D I kind of delved deeper within the whole story, adding more characters and whatnot. I tried my best to keep them in character, as it can be quite hard when you're writing something that didn't actually happen on the show/movie. Please let me know if I did or not, I am open to tips/constructive criticism/etc! Thank you to all the reviews last chapter! It would be lovely to get more, seeing as they fuel my writing and keep me motivated when I want to stall! Also, the beginning of this chapter is italicized, which means it happened in the past and not in the current time of where I left off. I hope that makes sense?! You all probably know what I'm talking about. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

_It was late in the evening, and the Mayor found herself piled with work in her office. She stopped for a moment to think. With Mary Margaret being innocent with the missing Kathryn case, and Kathryn herself finally home safe and sound, Regina had to find a new tactic to destroy Snow._

_She already had slept with David once, just to have something up her sleeve if anything were to be traced back to her, then she'd blame him. Or, she could just tell Mary what happened right to her face whenever she pleased, breaking her heart. She'd look at Mary's tear-stained eyes accompanying a quivering lip, take her face in her hand, and tell her she'd won. She'd wipe away a stray tear unsympathetically, a heartless smirk upon her face, and saunter off, relishing in the destruction of her happiness._

_Regina brought a pen that had been motionless in her hand for quite sometime to her lip, reflecting. She bit the end of it, analyzing her next move. She hadn't heard from David in a few days, expecting him to be sitting in remorse and wrongdoing from their brief charade, or two. She didn't want him to feel bad about what happened, though it was understandable. Regina wanted someone who wanted her back, even if it was sickeningly wrong._

_She was desperate and lonely and bubbling with revenge. She needed a little light to come her way, and David brought that. The Mayor smiled slightly, dragging the pen along her bottom lip. He was magnificent company, and he clearly knew what he was doing. Maybe she'd give him a call, she considered, _but what would you say?_, she thought._

_Her brow furrowed. Was she actually trying to find a more appropriate way of asking him to come over and have mindless sex? Regina stood up frantically, trying to bat away the thoughts. What if he didn't want her? It had been nearly three days._

_She walked up to the large silver mirror that practically took up half of the wall in her office. She only saw creased eyes and a hollow face. Regina frowned. He didn't want her, she'd only drive him away, just like Graham._

_The Mayor went back to the thought of giving him a call. She sighed, _whatever_, she thought. She ran her hands through her hair and held her head high, still noticeably confused and hurt._

_Then, there was a knock on the door. She bit her lip, turning to it. She walked over, wondering who would be seeing her this late. Her mind swam to David, before sinking slowly when she opened the door, revealing a distressed Kathryn Nolan._

_Regina was startled by the sudden crying that broke out from the blonde woman. "Kathryn!" she said, alarmed._

_Kathryn trudged into Regina's arms, her head falling onto her shoulder as she said in between sobs: "R-Regina - David - he, he left me."_

_The Mayor stood there blank-faced for a moment, awkwardly pulling her into a hug. She paused before responding. "Oh, no, dear, I'm sorry, I-"_

_"After being held captive in a basement for days and ... and helping him remember who he is, how could he just leave?" Regina rolled her eyes at this, though she comforted her friend by squeezing her assuringly._

_"Dear, he just doesn't want to hurt you. It's understandable."_

_"That's what he said, but he's not trying. He said he would, but he's not," she sighed before continuing, "he's been seeing Mary, hasn't he?"_

_Regina pulled away from their sudden embrace, trying to gather her words. "Regina?" she asked, wiping away some of her tears._

_"Oh, yes, perhaps. I don't know of his whereabouts, Kathryn. I'm sorry," she exclaimed coldly._

_"You know something, don't you? Are you covering up for them?"_

_The Mayor hesitated. "A true friend wouldn't do this, they wouldn't hide something-"_

_"No, Kathryn, I didn't-" she blurted out._

_"You said that we should be together." Regina sighed heavily. She did say that when they all welcomed him home. But over the course of a few weeks, the tables had turned. "I thought you were right. But you're wrong. He wants Mary. He wants happiness. I can't hold him back." Kathryn sniffled, pulling her arms under her chest after answering her own question._

_"Goodnight, Regina," Kathryn said firmly as she turned to leave, closing the door behind her. Regina closed her mouth after it had been agape, looking at the with an odd expression. A fiendish grin spread across her face. Regina Mills didn't need her friendship, she had ... other acquaintances._

_But has he been seeing Mary behind not only Kathryn's back, but her's as well? She didn't want the wretched fairest of them all getting her last hope at happiness._

_The Mayor wandered to her desk. She picked up the phone, and called David._

_o0o0o0o_

The clouds that loomed over Storybrooke that day were as gloomy as the day before and predictable as the next. Regina held Henry closer to her when she looked up at the rainy sky.

"You should've brought an umbrella," he murmured, tucking his storybook underneath his coat to keep it dry.

"I don't control the weather Henry," she retorted under her breath. Though it seemed as if it represented her mood once her eyes met Mary's figure outside of the school.

They entered the schoolyard and stopped in front of the main doors. Regina bent down, and looked at Henry. "You have a good day at school okay?" she said, handing him his lunchbox. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you," she whispered, giving him a weary smile. He looked right passed her and lit up, seeing Emma in the distance.

He ran up to her, grabbing her waist in a big hug. Emma was taken aback when Henry practically threw himself at her, but smiled and patted his head.

Regina whirled around as her son left her presence and entered Emma's. Her heart dropped when she saw their embrace. Her lip quivered at the sinking feeling she got, like when you think there's another step at the top of the stairs, but there isn't, so you fall, farther than you thought, and a wave of shock blasts through you.

They parted. That sliver of relief washes over you as your foot touches ground. And then yet, the sinking feeling lingers moments after.

The Mayor prowled towards Emma, stepping in between them. "Miss Swan, I do believe there is time when Henry is out of school to speak with him," she stated, pushing Henry behind her.

"I didn't even get a word in, Madam Mayor. Besides, I came to see Mary Margaret."

Regina scoffed. If she heard of or saw Mary for a third time, she'd have a field day. "About what? The divorce? You know they were supposed to be for each other. We can't have Ms. Blanchard getting in the way of things." Specifically Regina's "things", but she wasn't going to mention that.

"The - divorce? It's confirmed?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, it's confirmed. Kathryn came to me crying the other day," she responded. The students all gathered to the front doors as the bell rang, filing in. They turned around to see Mary walking in after her students, Henry following behind.

The Mayor faced Emma again, smiling. It faltered when she asked, "what's that?"

She didn't even need to look down to know what she was talking about. She fumbled with her scarf, attempting to hide her bruise. "Miss Swan, would you be so kind to not meddle with things you know nothing of?

It's really discouraging to your persona. Good day, Miss Swan."

Later that day, Emma was sure to be home to see Mary. She told Henry that she couldn't spend time with him that day, and he understood right when she mentioned Regina.

Mary stumbled into the door of their apartment, juggling four bags of groceries in her hands. Emma jumped out of her seat at the dining table. "Oh! Let me help you with that!"

"Thanks," Mary breathed, letting Emma take a few bags to set on the table. "Henry told me that you wanted to speak with me," Mary said, sitting down. "It was nothing important, but Regina came up to me and told me that David and Kathryn's divorce is confirmed."

Mary's eyes shot up to her friend's. "Really? I - I mean that's terrible," she stuttered, shaking her head and standing up abruptly. She began to rummage through a grocery bag, avoiding Emma's arched eyebrows and "really?" stare.

"You mean _wonderful_? Mary, he's single. Go get him!"

"We haven't talked in days! I - I don't know. Should I?"

Emma spread her arms wide, gesturing to Mary. "Yes!"

She sighed, placing a carton of milk next to the other miscellaneous items on the table. "Okay. I'll call him. Besides, Henry _does_ want us together," she said the last part with a giggle.

A few hours afterward, she gave David a call. "Hello?"

"David, hi, it's Mary. Meet me at the toll bridge at 10?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great. See you then."

Once they hung up, Mary clutched her phone in bliss, happy to be with her prince charming again.

o0o0o0o

David stood in the middle of the bridge, once hand stuffed in his pocket, the other holding an umbrella. It was silent, only the light patter of rain and the rustle of leaves with the light wind could be heard.

The moonlight cascaded down on the wood of the bridge, illuminating it slightly. He saw an elongated shadow emerge from one end of the bridge. When the figure got closer, he realized it was Mary Margaret.

David put the umbrella over the two of them to shield them from the now pouring rain. "Hi," she said, looking up at him.

"How are you?" he asked softly. "I'm doing well, thanks. I heard about you and Kathryn splitting, I'm sorry."

He chucked a bit, "no, no, it's fine. Thank you, though."

Mary picked at a loose thread on the sleeve of her blue peacoat. "I've missed you, David."

"I've missed you too," he responded, grabbing her hand that was shaking slightly. They began to walk and she rested her head on his shoulder, sighing into the night.

"You know, we don't have to hide any-"

Mary was cut off by the sudden ringing of David's phone. He looked down at the caller ID and hid it quickly when he realized who it was. "Sorry, Mary, I have to take this."

She nodded slightly, letting go of his hand, giving him some space. "Hello?"

"Are you coming over tonight?" came a sultry voice on the other line. David closed his eyes, already getting lost in the Mayor's tone.

"Uh, yeah, I -"

"Are you with someone, David?" she vexed knowingly. Regina didn't see his car outside of Granny's when she left from the office not an hour ago. She just wanted to challenge him.

He glanced at Mary who was leaning over the side of the bridge, watching the rain fall into the water.

"No," he said, hoping she wouldn't catch his lie. "I'll be over soon," he said quickly, hanging up.

His eyes went back to Mary. "Who was that?" she asked innocently. "I'm sorry, Mary," he started, kissing her on the cheek swiftly, "I have to go."

He handed her his umbrella, assuring her that he wanted her to have it. When he turned to leave, she called, "wait, David!"

She ran after him, smashing her lips to his. He kissed her back after a moment, adjusting to someone else's lips other than the Mayor's. _No, I will not let her invade my mind when I'm with Mary,_ he thought.

He was the first to pull away.

o0o0o0o

Regina looked out her bedroom window with a smile playing at her lips when she saw the car lights glow in her driveway. She opened up her window and leaned out of it, watching David climb up the side until he reached the top. She knew he could easily sneak through the front door, but she liked watching him work for her.

"Dear, you're soaking! What happened?" she asked, wiping the rain drops from his face. "I didn't have an umbrella."

"Well we all can't control the weather, can we?" she babbled as she made her way to the linen cabinet, grabbing a towel.

"Here," she gestured, handing him a towel. "Thanks."

David took off his jacket, tossing it on the floor, and took off his shoes. He dried his face with the towel and then moved to his hair, when Regina grabbed his arm. "Here," she hummed, "let me do it."

She dried his hair skillfully with the towel, standing on her tiptoes. When she finished, she looked up at him with gentle eyes. "There," she breathed.

He was wearing a white button down shirt that matched perfectly with the Mayor's, seeing as she was wearing one as well, except his was soaking from the storm. She laughed when she looked down at his chest. She could practically see it through the flimsy drenched material.

She put her hand to the left of his chest, feeling his heartbeat. David closed his eyes slightly at her warm touch. He put his hand over hers, guiding it beneath the damp fabric.

Regina stepped closer, grazing his cool skin. Her other hand ran through his hair, gripping the back of it. "You're all wet," she snickered, her lips brushing over his.

David whimpered quietly when her hand left his torso. He fathomed what she was doing when her hand delved underneath his shirt, slowly raking her nails up his body.

She started to unbutton from the bottom, working her way up until his whole chest was exposed. She slid off his garment from his shoulders, letting it fall.

His hands went to her waist, moving her backwards towards the dresser. She groaned when her hips met the hard wood. The Mayor bucked her hips to David with want. He bit her lip agonizingly slow as ground his lower half to hers in return.

He pulled her pencil skirt down with ease. She kicked it off to the side while letting her hands roam over his toned muscles. "I've missed you," he whispered into her ear, teasing the lobe with his tongue. She moaned at his words, now knowing that not only she, but he, too, was deprived of their moments spent together.

He closed the space between them, and Regina could feel him hardening against her thigh. She grabbed him over his pants. "I _need_ you," she purred.

David smashed his lips to hers in a well-missed tender kiss. She bit his lower lip so hard, she drew blood and lapped it up seductively. He pulled away, "ow," he said, his finger lingering over his swollen lip.

She kissed him more sweetly this time, but still bruising. As she did this, she unclasped his belt and ripped it from his jeans. Her hand traveled below his waistline, grabbing him fully. A hellish grin spread across her flushed face when they parted.

"I'm not much for subtlety."

His hands kneaded her thighs before lifting her up to sit on the dresser. He unbuttoned her shirt hastily, as she slid his boxers down with her knees, revealing his impressive erection.

She looked at him with awe before he closed her mouth with another deep kiss. David unclasped her bra expertly and threw it behind him. His hand dove between her thighs, feeling how deliciously wet she was for him. She threw her head back as his fingers brushed against her soaking underwear, nails digging into his shoulder.

David practically tore her silk underwear from beneath her, spreading her legs. She wrapped them around him in anticipation of what was to come next. He guided himself into her, both groaning in unison.

One hand gripped her thigh and the other tugged at her waist, pulling her to him. Their foreheads touched as they looked into each other's eyes filled with longing and desire. She whimpered when he drove himself further into her, increasing the pace.

His thrusts accelerated, causing the Mayor's hip bones to hit his harder. "David..." she rasped, panting desperately.

"Yes, Regina," he growled, thrusting deeper inside. She bit his shoulder roughly when she came hard, muffling her moans.

David tilted his head back as he came after her. The Mayor's hands grasped the edge of the dresser, knuckles white, as he sent her over the edge a second time.

"Oh god," she breathed heavily, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he rode out their orgasms.

He kissed the center of her chest and looked up at her. She was glowing already, her chocolate eyes staring into his blue.

She dipped her head under his for a familiar wounding kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck as their tongues danced restlessly. He pulled away, Regina gazing at him with doe eyes.

"What have you done to me?" he breathed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you liked this slightly longer chapter! A little bit of fluff in this chapter, which was surprising for me to write since I don't really like it for some reason.

Oh David, what did you get yourself into (or who)? :O ... XD

As always, review review review! I'd love to hear your suggestions and comments! xx


	4. Caught In Desperation

"Come over to my office instead tonight. Eight o'clock? I'll see you then, dear."

Emma sat at her desk, analyzing the day's inquiry. She'd like to call it a typical day in Storybrooke, but that was never the case.

Sheriff Swan leaned over her desk, a quizzical look spread across her face. "Who is she talking to?" she murmured to herself. A few weeks ago, she planted a bug in Regina's office which granted her an unsuccessful attempt at disclosing what was thought to be true information of the Mayor stealing money.

She wanted to get her back. The Mayor was, of course, acting strange as of late. So, she spent the greater part of her afternoon trying to catch Regina in the act of something.

Emma played the section of audio over again a few times, trying to decipher who she was talking to. After she rewinded and played it for the next 5 minutes, she gave up. Sighing heavily, she reclined back into the chair.

Why did she care so much about Regina's endeavors? Emma scoffed slightly at the pathetic thought. A malicious Mayor, prying into everyone's personal lives - it seems as if Emma was doing the same. But this was for the own good of the town. She just wanted to protect Henry.

She locked her fingers underneath her chin, resting her elbows on the desk. She'll just have to wait until eight o'clock to find out the mystery.

o0o0o

Regina slinked back into the sofa in her office after calling David. This routine they had was exciting - at least on her part. She loved the control she had over him, yet the passion he gave to her every night, she relished in. She'd fall loosely into his arms, his charm, and his corny jokes, laughing like a schoolgirl.

The Mayor touched her lips lightly, almost feeling the tingling she'd get after David nibbled on her bottom lip before their mouths collapsed onto each other again in a heated kiss. The desire and craving she always felt crept to her stomach when she thought of him. She grinned, bitting her lip. This almost felt wicked.

Despite the affair they ventured into together, she couldn't help but feel something. This made her revenge all worth the while. Didn't she deserve to have a little fun? She hadn't been poking her nose into Emma's business lately, to say the least. She wasn't harming anyone, really.

Just the very thought of questioning her and David's relationship made Regina a bit uneasy. Anxious, she bit her nails and curled her legs underneath herself.

Her outer shell had always been so close to breaking. Regina constantly gave the impression that she didn't care what anyone thought of her. But she did, and she hated herself for it.

She had lost so many people in her life and she feared she'd lose another: David. Their whole fling, charade, _relationship_, whatever it was, wasn't right. She had true power in Storybrooke and could make almost anyone do what she wanted. But for some reason, she knew they had to keep quiet. She just wanted to win, for once.

A happy ending was all she asked for.

A gaping hole had been in her heart for the longest time, and she yearned to fulfill it. Over the years, she had nothing to mend it. She tried to pick up those shattered pieces and failed. She held her mouth with her hand, suppressing hot tears.

Regina was conflicted with a sick feeling of being alone. Realization clouded over her that she truly only had herself and no one else. Henry showed no affection, and David - well, she wasn't quite sure about him. But she had to know before it was too late.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. The Mayor wiped away her tears frantically, smoothing down her black dress. Her eyes dove to the clock, it wasn't nearly eight yet.

She opened the door to find a composed David Nolan. "You're early," she said groggily, her voice dry and hurting from her cries.

"What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically. Without hesitation, she stepped forward, grabbing his shirt and pulled him to her in a desperate kiss.

His eyes were wide with shock at the sudden exertion. After a moment, he kissed her back, his hands scooping her face into his palms. David pushed her away, still holding her so he could look into her eyes.

"You've been crying," he noted worryingly.

She didn't want him to notice her fear, so she tugged him in for another distressed kiss. She was consumed with longing and hopelessness and even felt desolate in her own world.

Fuck, she _was_ lonely. And as she brushed her lips against his, she felt an abrupt anger take over her. She gripped his shirt more tightly now.

Anger got her into this whole mess of things in the first place. It was a never-ending cycle that she pleaded to herself everyday for it to stop. Oh, how she'd lost so many times and sacrificed everything she held dear to her. She thought it would make her happy. She wanted to escape the anger and heartbreak but it never seemed to go away.

Regina's hands roamed over his body and forced her tongue into his mouth. Maybe just one more time, just once more, she could try and fulfill her empty heart.

Fumbling, David managed to pull away from Regina's hasty actions. He held her arms firmly in front of him, giving her a look to stay put as he tried to ground her. "Something's different," he uttered.

"Yes," she said blatantly, moving her hands to the buttons of his shirt. "I need you, David," she started, "I need you more than ever."

She wanted to say how she felt but her emotions were a big jumble she didn't want to deal with right now. They were certainly questionable and doubtful nonetheless. She couldn't ask him how he felt, no matter how much it pained her to repress it deep inside her.

David exhaled, collapsing into her words. He leaned in, grazing his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, her tense body beginning to relax as he kissed her gently before licking her bottom lip, pleading for entrance.

She sighed into his mouth and parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Regina tugged on his shirt collar that she still gripped manically and David responded with snaking his arms around her waist.

David pushed his body to her's, letting a groan escape his lips. He lead her towards the desk that was placed conveniently across from the doors.

A moan slipped from Regina when he slammed her against the desk, each of them grinning for another night's proceedings.

o0o0o

Emma went back to the station a little before eight, determined to catch Regina in a true scandal this time. She took a seat at her desk and put the headphones on. She sat perfectly still, wanting to hear every word.

The Sheriff jerked her head when she suddenly heard muffled voices. She amped up the volume, but it was no use. After a few moments, there was a loud thump, and Emma's eyes shifted curiously.

Her eyes were wide with shock when she heard Regina moan. "Ew, _what is_ she doing?" she whispered to herself. She shook her head, not wanting to know. Though from the sound of it, she already knew what was ensuing.

Her face grimaced as she forced herself to listen. _This is for Henry, this is for Henry_, she kept thinking to herself. She wanted to protect him, though she desperately wished she could protect her ears at that moment. "Ew," she said again.

o0o0o

The Mayor's hair, already wayward and askew, was gripped tightly by a firm hand. Her response was a dainty gasp when she felt warm lips press against her pulsating neck, drinking her in.

A hand lingered around the Mayor's thigh before David slowly lifted up the hem of her dress. He teased her by dragging his hand up over her thigh, over her taught stomach, to her clothed breasts.

Her hands finally left his shirt. Her sweaty palms met the cool metal of the desk. She grasped the smooth substance when David ground his hips to hers and she could already feel him hardening against her lower stomach.

Regina gently pulled David's head up from her neck. She saw the dark arousal pooling in his bright eyes. She bit her lipstick-stained lip, exhaling a shaky breath.

The Mayor leaned in, achingly slow, and David found himself sacrificing his body to her corrupt one again. And again. And again.

But this time, it was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, and he couldn't say something was off. She let him take her. He felt the control of their relationship weakening under his touch.

David felt her hot breath on his cheek, her spicy scent of apple that he always enjoyed deliciously dwelled in the air.

He began to lean in as well, their noses touching. "David," she murmured, almost too quiet to hear, as she pecked the corner of his mouth. Regina shifted under him, suddenly jerking, letting out a gasp.

"Wha-"

Regina immediately smacked her hand over his mouth, silencing him completely. Her left hand wrapped around something under the desk before ripping it from its place. She held it out in between them, dazed.

She then clutched it with anger, awareness spreading over her face. David try to say something, but whatever it was, was muffled by a warm hand.

The Mayor slammed the device onto the marble flooring. It broke in half with a few pieces scattered around it. A heeled foot came whirling at it, smashing it to tiny bits. She huffed and looked back up to David, meeting his shocked eyes. "What was that?"

"A bug," she said irritably. "Emma. _That's_ how she found about me buying land from Gold. _She_ planted it there."

David still didn't look satisfied. "What does it do?"

"Everything can be heard in this room," she said, her eyes shifting uncomfortably. "I just hope ... she didn't hear you."

She sighed heavily, mad and unsatisfied. She shoved down her dress and kicked what was left of the bug across the floor. "Stupid bitch."

"Regina-"

"I want her gone!" she screamed, her voice raspy and torn. "Why does everyone have to snoop into my life, into _my_ business?"

"Regina!" he said firmly, getting her attention. She swatted his hand away when he tried to comfort her. "I don't want to lose. I don't want to lose things that I hold dear."

She fought back tears as she paced back and forth across the room. She couldn't act feeble now. Stopping, she turned to David. "Go home."

"Home?"

"To Granny's - whatever." Regina walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I need to deal with this on my own."

o0o0o

Emma threw her headphones onto her desk from the loss of connection. _Now Regina knows_, she thought, threading a hand through her curls in frustration.

She felt as if she was acting like Sydney, doing the dirty business. The Sheriff raised her eyebrows at herself; her certainly not being the one in dirty business that night. She sighed, retracting her booted feet from the desk.

Henry's words played over in her head. _Good always loses_. She supposed that she shouldn't be practically spying on the Mayor when nothing happened between them in the past week.

_And that was strange_, not having a little mystery to be solved between the Mayor and she. This wasn't typical, though of course anyone could say it was pleasant to see them getting on good terms.

Emma decided that was enough research for the night, and grabbed her keys. Walking out of the station's door, she stopped when she saw the Mayor slumped against the sheriff car.

"Hello, Miss Swan." The mundane atmosphere and no sound of the crickets could already comply to Emma that Regina was certainly not in the mood for games.

Even still, she tried. "Hello, Madam Mayor. What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Swan," she started, walking up to the blonde. "Though I know that you being Sheriff, there are other duties of the law enforcement you could tend to. So may I ask as to why you bugged my office?"

Emma crossed her arms. "You know why."

"Ah, yes, for the safe playground I built for my son. Yet I wonder why, even now, you decide to meddle in my private life."

"I was trying to protect Henry."

Regina rolled her eyes at the repetitive phrase she heard so often. "He's _fine_. How many times must I tell you that Miss Swan? Oh, but I do have to say that I am sorry," she said, reaching into her coat pocket.

The Sheriff gave her a questionable look. "Sorry? For what?"

"Breaking your bug," she said fragrantly, handing her the broken plastic and wires. "I'm sure you can find other ways of breaking the law."

Emma immediately took the bug, and tossed it in a nearby trash can. "You're unbelievable Madam Mayor. What were you doing at your office?"

Regina smirked, a flash of David's stubbled face ran through her mind. "What I do in my private time is my business. Now I suggest you go home before you interfere with someone else's . . . affair. Goodnight, Miss Swan."

o0o0o

It was a cool, quiet night that smacked David in the face right when he left the town hall. He was still heated from being in the poisonous presence of the Mayor. Getting in his car, he drove all the way down to Granny's and parked outside.

This was the first night he was going to stay in his hotel room from the past few days. Not wanting to crash onto that uncomfortable bed that seemed to mock him already, he went into the diner. Surprised, he found Mary Margaret sitting at a booth.

"Oh, hello David," Mary said sweetly, glancing up from her hot cocoa. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

David smiled. "Yes, I've been . . . a bit busy. What are you working on?" he asked, looking down at the scattered papers on the table. "Oh!" Mary said after taking a sip of her cocoa. "Just grading some papers before going home."

He sighed, lounging into the booth. "Sorry for leaving you the other night."

"That's alright, David. You know, we don't have to rush things. We have all the time in the world."

He looked up at her doe eyes, remembering the reason why he felt anything at all. "Did you walk here from the school?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes, why?"

David ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I could take you home. It's the least I can do since I ran off from you the other night."

Mary smiled, placing her hand on his. "David, you don't have to do that."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Please, I insist."

o0o0o

Leaving the station satisfied, Regina walked towards Main Street to retrieve her car. She thought that Henry would be expecting her home soon anyway.

But once she got to her car across from Granny's, she was sure that that satisfying feeling wouldn't come about for the rest of the night as she saw David opening his car door for Mary Margaret.

**A/N:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I think this whole little routine I've got going for posting a chapter every week has been going quite well. This chapter was a bit difficult to write, though I can say that I am much more satisfied with it than Regina XD please review and tell me what you think! x


	5. A Savage's Fear and Motive

**A/N:** I seriously shouldn't promise doing an update every sunday because guess who's a day late?! Hey, at least chapter 5 is here! I got caught up with the Emmys last night, which I completely freaked out over, so there's my pathetic excuse for ya! Glad I got this chapter done, though, it was a bit hard to write like the last chapter, but I'm satisfied with it! It was originally going to be much shorter, but I brainstormed a bit (rather than studying and doing my chemistry homework) and came up with this angsty/sex/vengeance-filled chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_It was quite early in the morning, nearing 8 o'clock, when the Mayor drove herself above speed limit to a dashing mansion on the edge of Storybrooke. She hadn't been there in far too long, but she didn't mind getting reacquainted with an old friend if it was meant for revenge._

_Things were changing rapidly in Storybrooke, and the Mayor claimed to herself that she was the first to know that. She distinctly remembered how her teeth gritted, and how her jaw clenched tight when the clock ticked 8:16._

_Her eyes narrowed at the road, driving faster. She bypassed cars with ease, making sure she was going to be the first one to reach the mansion against no one in particular. The Mayor's mouth twitched slightly when the estate came into view. Turning into the rather large driveway, she parked, slamming the door shut behind her._

_Regina walked up to the front doors and knocked briskly on the hard wood. After a few moments, a tall, dubious man opened the door. He looked Regina up and down with a glare. "What do you want?" he asked, already irritated by her presence._

_The Mayor flashed him a toothy grin before letting herself inside. "Well aren't you one for generous hospitality, Jefferson," she said sarcastically, walking right past him._

_"What do you want?" he asked again a little more slowly, falling right into her hands when he shut the door._

_"I need something from our world," she said, drifting around his living room, examining his well-furnished home._

_"I can't take you there, and even if I could, I wouldn't," he said in a snarky tone. Regina scoffed, turning towards him. "And why is that, Jefferson?"_

_He took one stride to her, standing too close for comfort. "There isn't. Any. Magic."_

_Her eyes lifted to his insulted ones, a smile playing at her lips. "I know where we can get some."_

o0o0o

A plan brewed in the Mayor's mind like no other. Though the devious curse she placed upon the people of Fairytale Land was beyond cruel, this was far more personal as it focused on one person, and one person only; Mary Margaret.

She had her suspicions that David had been secretly seeing Mary behind her back, and that, at most, made her furious. Regina had only ever lost everything she'd ever loved. And now, the same person who caused her one true love's death struck again. She realized she had to do everything in her power to keep David.

This whole time in Storybrooke, Regina was never completely happy. Things were settled and in routine for a number of years which only made her anxious and lonesome. She assumed her power was more important to her than the things she held dear. And she questioned that very thought so as she made her famous apple turnover.

Her day was a long one, seeing as she had to retrieve an apple from Fairytale Land with Jefferson's help. She had just enough time to give Mary her special treat before Emma got home from the station.

Regina touched the sparse part of her finger where Daniel's ring had once been. She released a heavy sigh, hoping that her endeavor was worth it.

And it was, she thought, leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for the apple turnover to finish baking. Not only was she going to destroy Snow's - or Mary's, rather - happiness, but she would have David all to herself.

She smiled broadly at the tiled floor, a glass of red wine in her hand. Regina had him on strings, and she loved every bit of her control over him. Her play-thing was going to be sad and hopeless once she was done with Mary. He'd come crawling to her home worried, seeking comfort.

And_ oh, what comfort she'd give him_, she thought. The Mayor didn't like to be practical, but it was true. When did he ever not come crawling to her bed in the dead of night?

o0o0o

Regina knocked lightly on Mary's door, a bright, fake smile upon her face when she was greeted.

"Regina! Hi!" Mary said, startled that the Mayor was at her door looking all too happy. Regina cleared her throat before speaking, "I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry."

Mary smiled lightly, eyeing her suspiciously. "Really? Why?"

"I've been a bit . . . incessantly rude as of late, concerning you and David and Kathryn," she exclaimed, handing her the platter that smelt of delicious apple and cinnamon.

Mary was at loss for words. Regina hesitated and started again, "It's been weighing me down a bit you see, Miss Blanchard. I don't want you to think of me as a bad person."

Mary slumped sympathetically. "Please, call me Mary," she said, gesturing inside. Regina took a step in, shifting her purse in her hand anxiously.

"It should be my burden to bare, Madam Mayor," Mary said pleasantly, placing the dessert on the table.

"As it should be," the Mayor murmured beneath her breath, crossing a heeled foot over the other. Soreness spread over her thigh area when she did this, a small reminder of David ripping her senseless, giving her all the more reason to continue on with her plan.

"What was that?" Mary asked obliviously.

Regina raised her head to meet sweet eyes. "_Please_, call me Regina," she responded, her voice laced with jaded aversion.

They exchanged smiles for a moment, before Regina spoke again. "Oh, please, dear, you should eat that apple turnover as soon as possible before it gets cold."

The younger of the two grinned, eyeing the delicious-looking tart. "It seems as if I should dig in right now!"

Mary skidded over to the kitchen, retrieving a fork. She was so glad Regina was actually being, well, _nice_ for once. Things really were changing in Storybrooke.

Regina watched her take off the plastic wrap with beady eyes. Mary lent into the peace-making gift, her eyes fluttering closed as she inhaled the succulent aroma.

The Mayor took a step closer, watching her victim intently. She took the plate from her after she took a bite, placing it carefully on the table. Mary whimpered slightly, dropping the fork to the ground with a sharp clatter. She looked at Regina helplessly, only to find a smirk playing on her wicked face that mocked her trembling one in return.

Mary doubled back onto the floor in a solid thump. The Mayor bent over her lifeless body swiftly, listening for a breath. When there was no response, she hastily reached into her coat pocket for her phone. She dialed a number quickly, waiting at the tone.

"Jefferson. It's done."

o0o0o

An innumerable amount of calls were made that night. Emma came home from work to an empty apartment. There was no sight of Mary.

Word got out quickly that the lovely school teacher was missing. Though it hadn't been a full 24 hours, it wasn't typical for Mary Margaret to be anywhere else on a school night.

Emma paced the apartment, fervently making calls to everyone she knew in Storybrooke. Eventually, David found out that she disappeared. His head clashed into clammy palms, distressed.

He fell onto the thick mattress at Granny's, not helping his comfort. David rubbed his face in anguish, hoping that she will turn up soon. Where could she be?

His head jerked up when an unexpected knock on the door blew through the air. He got up slowly, moping towards the door. His mood didn't change when he opened the door to a smug Mayor.

"Regina," David breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you, of course," she said, letting herself into the musky and dank room. David massaged the back of his neck, irritated that the devilish woman came to whisk him to the underworld in such a state. "I'm a bit worried right now, Regina. Mary's missing."

"I know," she said prickly, "that's why I'm here."

"Everyone knows about Miss Blanchard's disappearance, dear, and many have said that you two were last seen together," she rambled, turning to face him with her last words. "_Last night_."

David's face fell. He felt ashamed that he was caught with Mary on his behalf. And for Regina to know that he had been secretly seeing her, the chances of him explaining to her were slim.

"You're not here to get answers for the police," he whispered, suddenly realizing her tantalizing move. He stood up, matching her superiority. "You're here for answers on your own. Why?"

Regina closed her eyes unhurriedly, descending into fear. She didn't want sympathy or remorse from him. She wanted to top her revenge off with icing, not disappointment. The Mayor shook her head frantically. "I'm here for you, David," she said, changing the subject.

David laughed her words off lightly, shaking his own head in dismay. "Of course you are," he muttered. Regina was shocked at his sudden hostility. "David, I'm here for you," she said firmly, taking a step towards him.

"You're clearly not in the right state, as I suspected you to be, so I wanted to help you. I don't want you wallowing in worriment."

He laughed again, turning away from her, pacing to the dusty window. David looked outside briefly, distancing himself from the Mayor. "I hope she's okay," he said softly, lowering his head.

Regina pouted, then mocked his words silently behind him, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure she is, dear," she said assuringly, walking to him.

She needed to gain her control of David or else she'd lose him to the unfortunate thoughts of Miss Blanchard. Regina hesitated behind him, inching closer to his figure. A shaky hand brushed against his right shoulder, feeling it tense beneath her touch.

"Don't," he muttered skeptically, averting his eyes, though he wasn't facing her. He could feel her dark bits burning into the back of his skull, when she tried to reach out to him. The Mayor's eyes saddened, letting her hand fall from his shoulder. She wouldn't let this defeat her, though, she had come so close.

"You need to stop thinking about it, David, it will only make things worse," she persuaded, trying again.

Her hand found its way to his shoulder again, with more confidence this time. He was still tense, but he didn't try to push her away.

Regina's nails grazed his shoulder blade comfortingly, soothing him. His eyes closed at her gentle touch as he lent back into her. Regina's mouth twitched into a small smile at this.

"Please, don't," he said almost achingly. It was wrong, as he so often thought in his head. It was wrong to dishonor Mary, and he felt that this was a bigger burden now since she was missing. "Why?" she questioned breathlessly, somewhat on the verge of tears.

She had been doing everything for him, even got rid of that wretched girl of his. That was partially on her own doing. She shook her head, it _was_ on her own doing, fully. What did she even want from all of this?

David finally turned around to face her. The Mayor's eyes shifted between his own, searching for an answer as he stayed silent. He looked at her without blinking, moving back to stare out the window.

Her hand was still on his shoulder and she squeezed it softly. David's arm tingled at her gesture. He had fallen into her cradle of deceit for too long. And he couldn't do it any longer, though it pained him to walk away. He was not only hurt about Mary, but also hurt that Regina now knew about them when they've been spending so many nights together.

Regina's hand shifted, sliding it down his clothed arm. She took a step closer, her lips brushing his shoulder. David flinched. It was as if she was a different person.

He inhaled deeply, the fresh, poisonous scent that lingered upon the Mayor's skin was intoxicating. He closed his eyes, falling back into that tempting cradle again. "No," he whispered, leaning into the kiss she placed upon the warm fabric of his back.

Regina continued on anyway, smiling silently to herself. Her arms snaked around his waist, pressing herself against him. David sighed into her caresses, groaning lightly.

Regina hummed in response, hugging him tightly. "It'll be okay," she uttered, tricking him in that familiar way that was enticingly irresistible. "No," he said more firmly this time, taking her arms and unraveling them from his torso.

He turned around, facing her again. "I won't fall prey to your deceptions," he said with pure confidence. She always had enjoyed that little detail of his "charming" modesty.

"Won't you?" she breathed. David felt her hot breath on his cheek luring him to her tiger's cage. She teased him, taking a small step back every time he leaned in to taste her poison.

David found himself aching within his jeans. Already, the alluring Mayor was changing things within his mind. His hands fell to her hips, pushing her against the bed.

Regina turned him around sharply, falling atop of him as he landed on the bed. He backed up against the headboard, the Mayor crawling to his panting figure. "Maybe I can help you forget about those troubling thoughts tonight," she suggested seductively, swaying her lower half intentionally.

His hand snuck up to meet her waist, feeling the smooth fabric beneath sweaty palms. Her grey dress rose more than respectively when she straddled his hips. The soreness between her thighs lingered it's way back as she spread her legs widely, grinding onto his pelvis.

He bucked subconsciously into her her hips and reached up to cup her face. Regina leaned into his palm, letting her eyes flutter closed. He looked at her with admiration. David never really noticed her possessing features until now.

His thumb grazed her cheek softly and moved down to her plump lips coated in a dark shade of red, pulling one down in awe. She shifted her eyes away from his, her lower lip leaving his thumb. "What are you looking at?" she taunted softly.

"You're very beautiful, Regina," David said truthfully. Regina's eyes widened. He had said this before, but not . . . not like that.

She pulled away from him slightly, fearing what was happening. Was he . . . ?

He grabbed her wrist, sitting up. David leaned in slowly, looking from her lips to her chocolate eyes that were in utter shock.

She gasped when he kissed her in the most gentle way she had been ever kissed in a long time. Her hands went to his stubbled cheeks, pulling him in. His own found her waist again, moving her up to balance on her knees.

Regina inhaled sharply when the broke for a mere second before their mouths crashed together again, their tongues in a passionate embrace. Her face grew hot with fear, yet ardor took the best of her.

She couldn't fathom what was happening once they broke from the fervent kiss. Her eyes shifted between his, silently asking him why. Why, why, _why_.

She exhaled a shuddered breath. "What was - what was-"

He silenced her astonished nonsense with another kiss, showing her what it was again. She pushed his shoulders, breaking the kiss. "No," she said breathlessly, a quizzical expression spread across her face.

"No?" he asked, taken back.

Regina ached for his touch, but this was - what was it? _It was different_, she thought, looking around frantically.

He kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his pulsating erection pleading for release. David shifted her gently onto her back, hovering overtop. She shook her head once more, was he . . . ?

_No!_ she thought firmly, shoving him onto his back. She straddled his hips hard this time, ripping his button down open. He groaned, going along with her sudden sultry actions.

Her now dripping opening ground against his member, only forced apart by thin material. He grabbed at her shoulders, pulling her dress down in heist.

She dove for his belt buckle, tossing it in the corner, along with his jeans and boxers. Her dress bunched around her waist, a seductive blood-red bra standing out among her soft olive skin. David's fingers feathered over her newly revealed skin and massaged a breast, a deep moan escaping from the Mayor's lips.

His hand dipped beneath the bra, thumbing her erect nipple. With his other hand, he unclasped the bra, throwing it out of sight. She arched her back within his touch.

Regina began to kiss down his taught chest, licking around where he pleaded for release most. She breathed onto his pulsing cock, a growl erupting from David's lips. The Mayor batted her eyelashes after she licked all the way up his length, taking the tip in her mouth expertly.

He arched into her sucks, Regina regaining control happily. She grabbed his chin once she left his member, and kissed him roughly, rolling his lower lip between her teeth savagely.

She howled deeply when his fingers moved their way down to her wet opening. He shoved four fingers in abruptly, causing the Mayor to tilt her head back in ecstasy. She rolled her clit against his palm aching for him to be inside her.

"Do you need me, David?" she asked between pants, her mouth falling open in bliss when he pushed his fingers in harder, motioning towards him.

He didn't say anything for a moment, but the Mayor had him in her hands, grabbing his length fully, stroking him firmly. "Y - yes," he whimpered.

"Good," she said, almost evilly, before pulling his fingers out of her, sucking on them vampishly. She sunk into him almost immediately, both moaning in unison at the desired contact.

Regina ground her hips to his rapidly, crying out at every thrust he made to meet with her. She came first, her eyes squeezed tightly as she gripped David's shoulders fiercely, leaving red scratches and marks all over.

After a few more thrusts, David came too, breathing her name. Regina collapsed on top of him, gasping for air.

They were both thick with sweat and smelt of desperate sex and they didn't care. Only until there was an brisk knock on the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy poop, I wonder what's going on it Regina's head! And also who may be at the door . . . sneaky, sneaky! That was a little last-minute feature of mine that I think will play in nicely with the story. And Regina sure loves making those apple turn overs XD and David . . . tsk tsk tsk.

Also, I've been having less and less views for each chapter, and three less reviews at the last! Please, please, please review everyone! I know you're out there! x


	6. It Was Only A Kiss

**A/N:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews, everyone! Keep them coming! Sorry about another Monday update, it was the premiere of OUAT of course, and I couldn't possible think straight. This is somewhat a filler chapter, just the majority of it. I really don't want to rush things, I still feel as if it's a bit too early in the story for David and Regina's relationship to evolve too quickly. Also: the title "it was only a kiss" was inspired by the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers. I just wanted to put that out there so you can get the right interpretation of it in the story as the title is mentioned. Please review! Thanks!

* * *

Inevitably, the two lust-stricken beings could not obliterate the thought of how improper and wrong this situation might've been. On the other hand, they were quite entangled in the act, an act containing nothing but an exchange of want and need, until the realization dawned on them that they could be caught at any given moment.

Frozen in their tangled position, they found each other's frantic eyes; both pairs wide with fear. Regina kept her mouth shut, knowing that whomever was knocking - vigorously now - at the door was indeed looking for David, and would certainly not expect a frazzled, sex-driven Mayor sprawled across messy sheets.

Regina, quietly as possible, lifted herself off of David's sweaty, naked, glistening form (she could not help but notice his post-sex existence that could sensibly steer her over the edge again) and swiftly ripped the jumbled sheets from the bed, wrapped them around her, too, naked self, as she tip-toed passed the door.

David's eyes narrowed in a sneer since he was left with a couple of pillows and a creased bed covering beneath his naked body. He sat up instantaneously, eyeing the room for his boxers.

"David?" The couple looked at each other again, noticing it was "the savior's" apprehensive voice from the other side of the door. "I need to speak to you," she half-yelled through the tarnished wood.

Regina would happily enjoy opening the door then. She would revel in Emma's horrified face when she'd notice the Mayor clothed in nothing but bedsheets, a wayward David stumbling behind her, attempting to close the door in fear of submitting to his own guilt. But Regina would hold it open firmly, purposefully. That unforgettable smirk on her face would appear, not even close to mirroring Emma's shocked one, which would soon turn into anger by another mere glance at the scene.

And then she'd ask the Sheriff just what might she be doing there, and her response would be silence accompanied by a furrowed brow, inaudibly questioning Regina's sudden spark of resolute carelessness.

She'd tug David outside instead, remembering that a flushed Regina in bedsheets would look curious next to a fully clothed sheriff in a public setting, and would quickly mutter something of a, "I need to speak to you in the hallway, _now_." David would turn to Regina and find her closing the door with that smirk of hers, teasingly letting the sheer fabric fall below her breasts, silently displaying that she'd won, and he was to be blamed.

But Regina kept her steady and silent pace across the room, knowing that her life would be over if she actually did open that door. It was vital that their affair would stay undisclosed, for the practical sake of everyone.

The Mayor rolled her eyes when she looked towards a hapless David Nolan still fucking naked. _God dammit_. She tossed his boxers to him, seeing as she was the closest to one of many scattered garments along the carpet. He thanked her with a nod and pulled them on hastily.

"Coming, hold on!" David managed to blurt out to the persistent knocks upon the wood of the door. His jeans were thrown on and his button up wasn't fully buttoned all the way, not caring enough just so not a second would be wasted and accounted for peculiar behavior.

Regina backed against the wall and held her breath, thankful that she was able to gather it in time, aware that they were hard to miss alongside _other_ noises and sounds.

David opened the door and released a well-held breath, half-relieved that Emma didn't look too shocked beyond belief. "What were you doing in there?" her first question was out of many that had been lined up since she set foot at the bottom of the stairs, a head cocked to the side from muffled noises that could be heard down the hall.

He ran a shaky hand through his tousled hair, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sleeping," he said as naturally as possible.

David's eyes shifted just enough to catch the Mayor in his peripheral, slightly noticing her eyes widen as Emma took a step in the threshold. "I kind of had to . . . well - get dressed, to let you in without-"

"-things being awkward? Yeah," she finished his sentence, not fully convinced at his plea but went with it otherwise.

He looked passed Emma for a moment, a breath caught in his throat when he noticed a flimsy deep red bra nonchalantly mocking him on the floor. He did his best not to make a scene about it, and from the vibe in the room he could tell Regina knew it was out in the open too.

David positioned himself against the space of wall next to the door, hoping that the almost-macabre evidence wasn't in view, as well as the shaky Mayor.

"So, how are you David?" Emma started, David silently thanking that she changed the subject abruptly. "You look unwell."

He laughed awkwardly, his voice sounding the least of interest in the musky atmosphere. "Well, I'm still a bit shaken up, with, you know, Mary Margaret," he said, his lover's name upon his lips sounded foreign to his ears, with what company he was spending with as of late.

"Actually, I came over here to speak to you about that," Emma responded, hands on hips.

There was a lump in David's throat. Time was passing unbelievably slow, and he just wanted to get Emma and her questions out of here, for everything to just stop. He shouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place, and it has only escalated since then. He honestly didn't know what he felt anymore; about himself, about anyone for that matter.

"When did you last speak to her?" she questioned, flipping open a little notepad to jot down anything of importance that could help with the disappearance of Mary.

Rather than wanting Emma out of his room, he wanted Regina to leave. He could feel her dark pits burning sideways into his back. And if he made one false move . . .

"L-last night," he stumbled on his words, soundlessly kicking himself for being so nervous. Emma's eyebrows knitted. "You seem unsure on that," she commented.

"No, no, it was last night," he elucidated, even the truth that fell from his tongue seemed false once heard to his own ears. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"And what did you two talk about?"

"Us," he disclosed remorsefully, "our relationship - where it's going."

"Did she mention something about leaving? Going anywhere, maybe?" she continued, searching his eyes with her superpower.

David ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "No. No, nothing of that. Just - us," he said with a heavy sigh. Emma folded her arms. "You really don't know what's happened to her, do you?"

He shook his head and lowered it in reminiscence. "Okay," Emma surrendered and turned to leave but stopped short when something caught her eye. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to that very same bra that laid at the foot of the bed.

He inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes widening again. "Oh it's - it's -"

David stuttered as Emma went over to pick up the infamous Mayor's bra that, by itself, could represent the night's recent proceedings.

He shot a look to Regina, seeing a devilish grin reflecting off her glowing skin as she lifted her back off the wall and took a small step out from the corner.

"-Kathryn's," he breathed, watching the Mayor fall back in a huff. She'd almost ruined him, though she was only testing him.

Emma raised a brow. "_Kathryn's_? Well, it looks like you should sort out your priorities, David. Goodnight," she suggested, handing him the bra.

"G-goodnight," he murmured as she closed the door behind her, holding the bold material limply. He whipped around to find Regina sauntering over to him. "You could've said it," she advocated.

"Said what?" he asked, tossing the bra onto the bed. "My name," she said, walking towards the hotel window, watching the Sheriff get into her yellow bug to her next destination, wherever that may be. "When she asked."

The pale moonlight cascaded through the window adding to the glow of the Mayor's dewy skin. The day shifted into night since Regina knocked on David's door a few hours ago.

"Why would I ruin you? And me, too?" he asked irritably.

She sneered, rolling her eyes at this. "Because everyone does. Everyone wants to ruin me," Regina dejected, hugging the sheet closer to her frame.

"Why would you say that?" he inquired, walking up behind her. She turned around to face him, shrugging her shoulders. "What are we doing, David?" she asked despairingly, a question out of many that swam through her mind every so often.

She walked about the room, gathering her various clothing pieces to let him ponder the thought. She went to the mirror in the corner and dropped the sheet, pulling on her underwear and bra. Regina looked up briefly in the reflection, seeing his brow knitted as he watched her noticeably. "What do you mean, 'what are we doing'?" he sighed laboriously.

The Mayor gave in. After that kiss he planted on her nearly an hour ago was conflicting. Conflicting to her thoughts, her life, and most definitely her relationship with him. She felt belittled whenever he mentioned Mary, the little wretch. She took care of her, but still, anytime she heard David speak her name, it was like the very existence of Mary Margaret was taunting.

Was it actually Mary causing Regina all this distress? She will never forgive precious, precious Snow, though she was questioning what this whole travesty actually was. Whether it was for vengeance or not, it was seriously fucking with her head.

"This - thing. This _relationship_," she said bitterly, tugging on her gray dress. She hated the sound of it as it fell from her lips. It was almost unnerving.

She looked at him through the mirror, a scornful look upon her face. Her eyes then laid upon herself, picking out all the flaws; her creased, hollowed eyes, the thin line of her lips as it fell into a frown. How could he . . . ?

"Do you_ feel_ anything, David?" she continued her sudden rant, whipping around to him. Her chest heaved and she didn't know why. She was mad, yes, but to herself or him was quite unknown. Her thoughts always landed on Mary, blaming her for all her scandalous tracks she left behind.

But this affair of theirs seemed like it wasn't completely for revenge. It may have started out as that, though Regina couldn't help but think of it as something more. And she hated herself for letting it end up this way.

"Yes, of course I feel so- oh. Regina, are you asking-"

"Yes," she practically screamed, her fists balled at her sides, her face tinting a crimson red. Regina took a step forward. "_Yes_," she huffed, "I'm asking."

David was speechless, his eyes filled with concern and uncertainty. He held her gently by the shoulders, squeezing one assuringly. She winced and tilted her head to the side, fighting hot tears.

"Regina," David said sympathetically, lifting her chin up with his hand.

The Mayor shook herself out of his grasp and pushed him away. "No," she said firmly, though her quivering lip claimed otherwise.

"I know you've been seeing Miss Blanchard behind my back," she exclaimed, shooting him a staggering look in her puffy, blood-shot eyes.

She watched him beadily as he paced around the room. "I'm sorry Regina - I," he paused for a moment, trying to collect his words. "You know that we've been together ever since Kathryn was found."

She took a large stride towards him and jabbed a finger into his chest. He inhaled sharply, hitting his back against the door. "Don't blame this on me," she growled, grabbing his flannel in a fist.

"You came to _me_. Remember?" she questioned harshly, her pits glaring into his blue.

"Don't taunt me, Regina," David said assertively, pulling her hand away from his shirt by the wrist, walking past her. "I know what you're doing."

Regina couldn't deal with her hazy emotions now. It was nearing 9 o'clock, and Henry would be expecting her home by now.

"You think this is me trying to get you back into bed? Dear, that's hardly the case."

"Then what are you getting at?"

Regina exhaled forcibly. She wished she hadn't said anything and just left the situation at that. But she had to know. Yet, she feared what his answer might be.

A small tear rolled down her cheek and she turned her head away from him, shielding her feeble intuition. David's face fell at this, and he took a step closer.

He hesitated before letting his hands fall on her shoulders again. Her body tensed, though she let him comfort her, but it wasn't helping. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, bringing her teary eyes to meet his. "What was that kiss . . . earlier?" she asked in a mere whisper, her voice cracking from yelling and crying.

"What kiss?" he responded, his eyes shifting between hers, searching for an answer to a question she didn't even understand herself.

"That kiss," she explained, "before I pushed you down," she said, her mouth twitching into a smirk.

He smiled back, and leaned in. "Like this?"

His lips brushed over her plump ones as he cupped her face. "D-David, no-" she whispered but was cut short when he closed his lips around her own.

She gasped at the contact, her eyes wide, but soon melted into his arms. He breathed in deeply as he licked her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Regina opened her mouth, their tongues tangled in heat.

She suddenly felt the passion of the kiss like she did earlier, and pulled away promptly.

"I have to go. Henry's probably looking for me -" she spluttered, gathering her purse and heels, heading for the door.

David stood speechless as she rushed out of the room. He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what just happened.

He, too, felt the passion and sparks between their mouths as they clashed together. What was that? He shook his head, erasing the thought.

It was only a kiss.

o0o0o

Regina drove home in haste, silently kicking herself that she was late. Henry was most likely worried about her, or so as she'd like to think. Her face faltered at this, and even more so when she saw a yellow bug parked outside of her lavish home.

"There she is now!" she heard Henry say from the threshold, pointing to her. Emma turned to face her. "Where were you?"

She lightly smiled at the Sheriff. "The office, Miss Swan. I am the Mayor, which it seems that you so often forget."

"I don't need your quips," Emma retorted. "Henry, go inside."

Regina watched her son close the door behind him, then shot her eyes at the blonde. "So what's this about?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I needed to speak to you about Mary Margaret. Though I am sure you are well aware that she has been missing and hasn't been seen since last night."

"Miss Swan," she said, taking a step closer, "I assure you I have no knowledge of Miss Blanchard's whereabouts."

"For some reason, that's hard to believe Madam Mayor," Emma said with a glare. "And why is that?" Regina challenged.

"Well, for starters, you came home late tonight and - what's that?"

A quizzical look spread across the Mayor's face. She tipped her head to the side. "What's what?"

"Your lipstick," her voice wavered, suddenly realizing what had been happening all along. Regina brought a finger to her lower lip and wiped beneath it, a long line of smudged red lipstick stained her finger.

"You're seeing David, aren't you?" Emma asked, though she was positive she already knew the answer.

Regina held her head up high. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emma looked at the Mayor with a sneer. "You _do_ have something to do with Mary Margaret's disappearance."

Regina stared at her with beady eyes in silence. The Sheriff nodded her head and backed away towards her car. "Alright. Once I find evidence that I can prove, you'll be done, Madam Mayor."


	7. Collapse and Despair

**A/N:** Thank you lovely Oncers for reviewing my last chapter! Much appreciated! This chapter might upset some of you all, as it did me writing this, but it is necessary for what I have planned, I assure you. Full of angst and whatnot, enjoy, though!

* * *

A hissing storm passed over Storybrooke, causing the day to look like nightfall. It was dreary, cold, and gloomy, matching everyone's mood that afternoon.

Emma rushed over to August's place, having to go to her last resort for catching Regina. She knocked on his door fervently. The Sheriff didn't know why she was in such a hurry that day, perhaps the storm got the best of her. Or, it had been nearly four days since anyone had last seen Mary, and a climactic build wallowed within her. She missed her friend deeply.

August opened the door slowly, but was knocked back by Emma barging in, pacing around the room, vexed. Emma started first.

"I need something, something, to get Regina. I've been seeing her eyeing me around town, waiting for my next move to crush her, but she knows I have nothing. I need your help, August," she babbled irritably.

"Woah, slow down there, Emma. What is it you actually want to accomplish?"

The Sheriff ran a cold hand through her curls, trying to calm herself. "She has destroyed so many lives, and I know she's done something to Mary Margaret. She needs to be stopped."

"How do you know she's actually done anything?" August asked, gesturing Emma to take a seat at his desk. She obliged, sitting down in a fit of pique. "She's been seeing David," the Sheriff claimed, a disgusted look spread across her face. She was not too fond of their affair.

"Regina and David?" August asked, unbelieved. "You saw them together?"

Emma took her eyes off of him, letting them wander. "Well, no, not exactly . . ." she drifted, realizing she had less than nothing and has accomplished so little within the last few days.

"Just take my word for it," she uttered peevishly. "I just don't want her setting this example for Henry. "Okay. But with that said, I can't help you," August said, stuffing his hands in his leather jacket.

Emma looked up at him, her brows knitted. "Why not?"

August shrugged. "You saw it. I didn't."

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed and she stood up. She knew this was a useless idea to go see August. Emma rolled her eyes, no wonder she had him as a last resort. Then, realization dawned upon her.

"I know someone who can help me," she said, eyebrows raised, heading for the door. She closed it behind her, not giving August one last look. Baffled, August shrugged again, knowing that Emma was a difficult puzzle not to deal with.

o0o0o

"The shop's closed, dearie," called a voice from the back room when they heard the bell from atop the store door ring.

"Yeah, well, I'm not here to buy anything," Emma exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she scanned the shop's mysterious items.

Mr. Gold emerged from his office and placed his hands on the glass counter. "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?" he looked at her, noticing her furrowed brow and her hands-on-hips stance. "You look like you have a bit of a problem on your hands."

"Regina," Emma said blatantly, walking up to the counter. Mr. Gold nodded, "ah, and what exactly do you intend for me to do?"

"I need something," Emma started, "to ruin her."

Mr. Gold smiled deviously. "I can certainly take care of Madam Mayor for you, then. I have just the plan," he said, lifting his pointer finger in the air.

Emma's head cocked to the side. Her eyes whiskered. "But," she stated, drawling out the word. "But what, dearie?" he replied, a smirk across his face.

"What do you want?" Emma questioned unsubtly. "I'm glad you asked," he said as he walked about the space behind the reflective counter. "I have something hidden, and I need it back. With your help, of course."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, eyeing him beadily. Mr. Gold pulled a large, narrow case from beneath the glass. "To kill the beast, dearie! And what's inside, will not only help me, but you as well."

Emma leaned in. "What beast? I'm not going to play any of your games, Gold. Just expose Regina," she growled, moving to go.

"This also will help you get custody of your boy," he said reassuringly. He opened the case to reveal a marvelous sword, with detail so precise, it was hard to look away once noticed.

The Sheriff stopped short and turned around. "And you'll take care of Regina?"

"Not only you and myself share hatred with the Mayor, Miss Swan."

Emma looked down at the shining object. It was something so beautiful but yet, at the same time, it could do unspeakable damage. She marveled at the sword, placing her hand delicately on the handle.

"Some might say that this sword here, is fit for a prince."

o0o0o

"David, she knows," Regina groaned, pushing him away before he can sneak in a nip at her neck. "And I don't want Henry finding out either," she mentioned, nodding up towards the stairs.

They were standing in the threshold of the Mayor's house. David had a number of excuses not to see her, but he gave in. She told him about when she went home, and how Emma was there, waiting to ruin her. He feared this would end their whole affair, but it only added to all the more reasons for what he initially came there for.

"Maybe you should've kept better track of Miss Blanchard or Miss Swan wouldn't have come knocking on your door the other night bombarding you with questions." Regina was irritated, her whole scheme of completely destroying Mary Margaret's life and building her own happiness was beginning to fall to pieces.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with a scoff. And having David coming to see her was of no help.

Her face grimaced when she blamed him for her actions. Her eyes were beating into his blue, a twisted expression upon her lips. Regina hadn't softened. She refused to believe it. Their affair only made her colder, and even more harder on herself than she ever was.

The Mayor leaned against the side of the door frame, a heel crossed over the other, waiting for his response. "I don't know where she is, and I don't know what's happened to her. You should know that at most - I was with you the whole time. Maybe I shouldn't have been," he said, stepping back.

Regina's face faltered. Her head perked up and she glowered at him, suppressing the emotions she had developed lately that scared her so. She began to doubt herself then.

He had been thinking about Mary's disappearance more and more in the past few days, and he came to the conclusion that this needed to stop. He wanted to see Regina so badly, to fall back into her poisonous spell, to take her again. But it was wrong. All of it, he finally realized wholly.

Her dark and twisted ways had him entrapped between right and wrong, good and evil, pleasure and pain. Though the pain Regina felt was loneliness, and it only pained her more to hear those harsh words fall from his lips.

He felt Regina backing away, too, when she mentioned "a kiss" nights ago. David didn't understand what she meant, but he thought that she had been thinking about their wrongdoings just as much as he did. She avoided it, and him as well. This was the first time they had seen each other in days, and David fell right back into her seduction.

But now, he had to stand firm. He came to say goodbye; not hello again, as he did night after night, indulging in his fantasies. David took another step back, not wanting to give in as he did so moments before.

"So this is your choice," Regina said in a bleak tone, her jaw clenched tight. David lowered his head and began to fumble with his jacket. He looked back up to meet her glacial stare. She hadn't blinked. "Yes," he whispered, pity wallowing in his eyes when her face began to redden.

She nodded slightly, acknowledging his decision. "She isn't even here - you haven't even seen her, and your leaving -"

"Regina, please," David begged, cutting her off. She recoiled in her position, unconscious to his new tone. It was almost like he had enough, that this choice he had made was decided long ago. Did he even feel anything?

"Just let me do something, then answer me, okay?"

David turned his head to the side, then nodded in submission. Regina took a hesitant step towards him and held his chin in her hand. David stood firm, knowing what she was going to do.

She grabbed his lips with hers in a soft kiss. It was filled with something that Regina couldn't put a finger on, but she knew she was going to miss it dearly when they were going to part. She felt his lips twitch beneath hers, yet nothing more. Regina pulled away. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Anything?" she murmured, her voice dry and shaky.

David took a moment to answer. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. His eyes then found hers, staring straight through her. "No," he said breathlessly, and turned to leave.

Regina stood there and watched him go, tears pricking her eyes and she didn't dare call out his name. She lowered her head, yet her eyes stayed put on his figure approaching his truck. A fist was clenched tightly against itself and Regina could feel her nails digging into her skin.

She swallowed harshly though it didn't help the growing lump in her throat. She retreated back into her home, closing the door behind her with a gentle click. Her ears hummed with emptiness, her mind buzzed with questions. She had fallen.

The Mayor's back hit the wood of the door, purposefully hitting her head against it roughly as she cried. Her eyes fluttered closed in distress, a single tear traveled down her flushed cheek in response.

She then inhaled sharply, her eyes shooting open. With her fist still clenched, she punched the mirror adjacent from where she was standing. She let out a well-needed yell as she did so. It shattered under her touch, a million pieces disarray among the floor, shattered.

Her knuckles stung with some of the glass that cut into her. She held her shaking hand close to her as it bled. She silently picked out the glass, dropping them to the floor with a clink.

Regina didn't hear Henry calling to her from upstairs, seeing his small figure emerge from the steps, running towards her. He grabbed her arm and asked her what happened. Even though her son was right there, his voice sounded faint, distant. Her breath was shallow and her heart raced.

"Nothing, dear," was all she managed to breath, slowly turning to his worried face giving him a weary smile that was intended to be an assurance of hope, but failed. She had failed. Her world had fallen; she had fallen, and she couldn't will herself anymore false hope.

She unconsciously made her way to the kitchen to retrieve a broom and dustpan to clean up the destruction she had caused. Henry watched her from the stairwell, questioning what might've happened or who pissed her off.

Regina swept up the shattered remains silently, her fears droning in her mind. She wasn't completely sure that she was mad at him, though more so mad at herself; for letting her get things out of hand.

It was over, and she didn't care the slightest what Emma thought and what she might do. It didn't matter anymore, David didn't want her. No matter what Regina did, he still went back to her, even when she wasn't here.

The glass clinked together as they gathered in the dustpan. Regina's thoughts were in a jumble as she picked up the remaining pieces of the mirror. She walked over to the trashcan in her kitchen and dumped the pieces in.

She closed the lid with a heavy sigh, dropping the broom and dustpan next to it.

She leaned against the counter, surrendering. She fucked everything up, plain and simple. _What now?_ she thought.

Regina contemplated on Mary's position and no matter where she was, David would still choose her. It didn't matter, though she still wanted her to suffer for what she had done in the past. She could easily pluck her existence in Storybrooke for ruining her. Mary Margaret seen or mentioned anywhere made Regina's day a field day.

Her ears perked up suddenly when she heard Emma's voice on Henry's walky-talky from the stairwell.

"Henry - Henry - Jefferson found Mary Margaret. She's alive."

o0o0o

Nearly everyone gathered at the hospital and surrounded the bed as it was brought in, Mary Margaret atop of it.

Regina was hesitant to go, knowing David would be there, but Henry dragged her along, making her drive. It was a good decision though, because all sleeping curses can be broken with a single kiss.

She speed-walked inside, interrupting the commotion within the patient's room. She scanned around for David, but didn't see him. Regina stepped out of the room and into the waiting room, tapping her foot simultaneously as she looked down the halls.

She heard solid footsteps approaching where she was and she knew by instinct that they were David's. When he turned the corner, he was startled by her presence, even more so when she pushed him into a nearby closet, locking them in.

"Regina! What are you doing?" he questioned breathlessly, gaining his balance. "We need to talk," she said firmly, blocking the door to prevent him from escape.

He sighed, shaking is head. "Regina, we can talk later, Mary's out there and-"

"That's exactly the point."

"What?"

Regina huffed, crossing her arms together. "You left me when she wasn't here and now you're leaving me because she is. Something tells me that you're trying to avoid me."

David sighed again, tucking his hands in his jean pockets. "Look, Regina, you were avoiding me first. What we're doing - what we're doing isn't right. It's ludicrous and I shouldn't have led you on to think it was more than what it is-"

"But it is more that what it seems, David. We're both avoiding this. We're both avoiding us. We can't do it for much longer," she barked pleadingly. "At least I can't."

"You're right, we can't. And - I'm sorry," he murmured, cupping her face for a moment. He sided passed her and unlocked the door. "No!" she yelped, attempting to stop him from leaving the closet.

"Regina, Mary's out there I have to go," he said, batting away her hand, exiting the room. "David!" she called out, clutching onto the door, falling into what she said she wouldn't do her whole life: weaken.

* * *

**A/N:** To be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, though I am happy with the ending though that's quite a juxtaposition when to take a gander at my Evil/Charming feels, ha! Next chapter, I can tell you, will be much angst, and might possibly be what I've been intending to write from the beginning (not quite sure it will be next chapter though).

On a much lighter note, what did everyone think of OUAT episode 2? Let me just say it had me crying. Ugh. By far the most sad and moving episode in my opinion, and it's also my new favorite. Please review and tell me what you think! x

**p.s.**- I tried out a new way of separating the scenes in this chapter by placing the o0o0o in the center. I think it will keep things more organized. If you could tell me what you think on that and if it helps, I will put it like that on the other chapters and new ones for old and future readers. Thanks!


	8. Reconquer

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I'm glad to bring you another chapter today - this one being the longest I've ever posted on this fic. Regina is a big girl, and big girls don't cry! We know of course that she can't be vulnerable for too long, so in this chapter she finds her footing. This is also going to be taking place post-curse time now, as you'll see later in the chapter, but I wanted to mention that I didn't want to go exactly with the current season 2 storyline. I wanted to spice things up a bit and change things around, hopefully you'll all like it! Thanks again to those who reviewed, enjoy!

* * *

Regina breathed in sharply through her nose and lowered her head, exhaling slowly. She needed to calm herself down, but she couldn't stop fear from rushing over her. Her hand still gripped the door tightly, knuckles white. She had lost him - or she soon would be to the curse.

The Mayor peered around the corner, then stepped out, slimming down her dress as she made her way to Mary's room. She stood outside and she could see through the glass which she was thankful of; not wanting to cause anymore bitterness between herself and David. She watched with crossed arms but flinched when she heard pounding footsteps grow louder in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" called an aggravated and disheveled Sheriff from behind. Regina raised her eyebrows slightly and scoffed. "Well, Miss Swan, I hope you do know that I am Mayor of this town and I see to everything that happens here, even missing persons, believe it or not," she said coldly, not turning around.

Emma walked in front of her with hands on her hips. "What did you do to her?" Emma asked, ignoring Regina's taunt. "I did nothing. I don't understand why you people accuse me of such acts of anguish."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. Regina looked passed her and into the room, noticing David by Mary's side. Her eyes softened and a cloud of despair washed over them. "What are you-" Emma asked before her words drifted off when she turned around, realizing what Regina was looking at. She spun back around to meet averted eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You are with David, aren't you? And this," she manically questioned, throwing her hands up, "this is all real, isn't it?" she gestured to the curse, hinting at the fact that she just fought a dragon, rather to herself, but her condition pleaded otherwise.

Regina shot a look at her, a piercing glare startling the Sheriff. "Not-"

The Mayor was cut off by a sudden rush of air, pushing her back slightly. She took two strides to the glass walls enclosing Mary and a few other people who surrounded her bed. She gasped when she saw David's lips lift off of Mary's, a gasp from the girl matching her own as she woke up suddenly. _A true love's kiss can break any curse_. Rumple's words crept into Regina's swirling mind at this.

"Mary!" Emma exclaimed, rushing into the room. Regina grabbed the door that was swung open. She stood silently in the threshold, defeated. "What's happened?" Emma asked, her eyes shifting from David to everyone in the room. "The curse. I think it's broken!" Henry said, looking towards Emma.

"You found me," Mary whispered to David, cupping his cheek softly.

Regina cleared her throat subconsciously, blinking sharply when everyone turned to her. "Excuse me, your Majesty, but if I were you, I'd find a place to hide," Mother Superior suggested.

Regina's eyes bled into hers as she walked over to Henry, bending down to eye-level, grabbing his shoulders. "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you," she said, her lip quivering, "I do love you," her eyes flashed from Henry to David for a split second, shooting him a stony glare before she ran out the door.

o0o0o

The Mayor was done. The Queen was done. Regina herself was absolutely and utterly done. She was sick of feeling sorry for herself and letting her feelings run astray, her manipulating words no longer having a meaning. She needed to regain control over her own life and everyone else's before her world completely crumbled beneath her feet.

Regina had trusted all the wrong people, including David, and that made her furious. She only had herself now, with a little help from magic, of course. Though she sat there on her couch stumped and frustrated, attempting to light a candle to no avail. She threw it across the room in aggravation. She let out a huff, thinking. She needed power and she knew just the person who had it.

She didn't like that she had to see Mr. Gold for help, but the tables were turning, and now it was her chance to exploit others and she needed dominance to do that. Regina shoved the door to his shop open and slammed it closed, making Mr. Gold well aware of her infuriated presence. "Gold!" she yelled, scanning the room for her mother's spell book.

"Oh, hello, dearie, I didn't expect to see you here so soon. But times do change, don't they?" Gold taunted, emerging from his office, eyes beadily watching her rummage through various drawers and books in search for her power source. "Where is it?" she growled, ignoring his comment.

"What - oh," Gold said with a chuckle, "you need your mommy's help?"

Regina stopped what she was doing and walked right up to him, her face inches from his. "We've been through thick and thin, _Rumple_," she menaced, "why did you get Jefferson to find Mary Margaret? I know you did it on purpose."

A woven silence spurred between the two, and Rumple could only smirk. "I think you know why," Rumple challenged after a moment, eyebrows raised.

_He wanted the curse broken_, she thought to herself, her lips forming a fine line. Her eyes beat into his, pulsing with fury. Rumple scorned, and pulled Cora's spell book out of thin air with a puff of purple smoke accompanying it. Regina's eyes gleamed and her mouth spread into a devious grin, finally catching her delicious prey.

She went to grab it before Rumple pulled it back slightly. "What do you want," she stated thickly, her eyes narrowing. "Just," Rumple began slowly, "tell me why."

The Mayor cocked her head to the side, contemplating his words. "_I think you know why_," she mocked, sporting a "fuck-you" grin with confidence. Rumple laughed at her jeering remark almost instantaneously, knowing she was going to mock him. "I do," he said plainly, "but I think you don't, dearie."

Her face crumpled in disgust, falling below their power-level of superiority as she so often did. "What are you on about, Rumple? I don't have time for this."

"Emma," he said, glancing at her for a second, watching her face turn red with anger. "Emma - came in earlier today, shortly after the curse broke. Everyone knows, dearie. Everyone knows about your little affair with the dashing _Prince_. She told the whole town; and in fact, there they are right now," he said, pointing to the angry mob forming outside, most certainly making their way to the Mayor's house.

She grounded her teeth together, her jaw set tight as she looked back at the crowd. She snatched the book out of his hand, holding it close to her. "All magic comes with a price, Regina. Are you sure that's going to get dear old Charming back?" he taunted again with a smirk.

"I'm getting my _son_ back," Regina said firmly yet hesitantly, turning to leave. "Oh my," Rumple said with a chuckle. She turned around irritably and shook her head. "What?"

"We both never get over the past, dearie, and frankly, your most recent past is most certainly your focus now. I can see it in your eyes," he said, singing the last part that made Regina shudder. "Go to hell, Rumple," she clucked. He could truly just look at her and read her like a book, and she hated it.

"Fine. Let us shake on it. Let us shake on your retake of power. I am most proud of you, dearie," he said slyly, holding out his hand. Regina grimaced and was reluctant at first, but slowly pushed her hand out for the worthless handshake, shifting the book into her other hand.

She then gasped when Rumple grabbed her wrist sharply, pulling out a worn medallion in a gloved hand. He shoved it onto the flesh of her palm, piercing her with the curse. "Is that-"

"Yes," Rumple seethed, cutting her off. "Jefferson also told me that he found a lovely, sweet girl down in the asylum where you planted your precious Snow. I think her name was Belle?"

Her eyes shifted nervously and she whimpered softly as the medallion that no doubtfully represented the wraith burned into her skin, leaving a deep red mark on it when Rumple withdrew it from her hand. He pulled her closer with the grip he still kept on her wrist.

"She's alive?" Regina asked, showing pity in her eyes that even he knew was fake. "You lied to me! You told me she was dead!" he growled into her face, though her emotion stayed firm and taught. "Did I?" she challenged and ripped her hand from his bruising grip, and left his shop in a whim.

o0o0o

Regina let out a breath of relief when she arrived home, silently enjoying that the mob hadn't made way to her house yet with shouting jibes and wanting her head. She stepped out onto her front lawn, fumbling with the book before hastily flipping through the pages for a barrier spell.

Her eyes gleamed at the sight of unrecognizable and mysterious languages and chants, feeling slightly at home again. It warmed her poisonous heart when she found the words she needed. She read them mentally, then blew on the pages softly with the sweet breath from her lips, watching the magic escape the pages, like magic itself.

The purple smoke traveled from the tattered pages, and Regina watched it venture to the boarders of her yard, turning into something not so much invisible, but not so much of a substance either. It formed a sparkling force around the rim of the Mayor's home, shinning every so often with the flicker of sunlight, matching Regina's grin.

It soon faltered when the wind began to shift in the opposite direction, ominous clouds drawing near. She let out a rough breath and began to flip through the pages again.

She looked at her hand that held her fate, but soon that would change. She hand magic now and she couldn't wait until another filthy soul barred the mark instead of she.

Regina stood in her threshold, repeating the spell in her mind when the sky drew darker and the wind picked up. She spotted the mob that were now charging at her house with lit pitch forks accompanying shouts and taunts. She hummed for a moment, smirking at the hopeless people she used to govern, used to rule over.

A few ran up to the bushes in attempt to pass through them, but the barrier spell she cast moments before prevented them from moving forward and sent them back.

Some tried again letting out a scream of rage, but they, too, flew backwards onto the pavement. "You witch!" she heard someone shout and she let out a hearty laugh. "You wanted to see your Queen?" she jeered, approaching the wavering force that separated the power and hatred.

"Well my dears, here she _is_!" With the wave of her hand, she conjured a powerful wind much like the one already raging around them. She pushed her hand forward, sending the current at the crowd, throwing them backward onto the street. "It's foolish to overthrow a Queen," she said simply, crossing her arms in success.

"Mom! Mom stop!"

Regina heard her sons voice come from the street, soon his figure running towards her home. She quickly flicked her wrist in the air, dropping the barrier spell just in time for Henry to run in, consequently letting Emma, David, and Mary Margaret pass through behind him as well. Regina rolled her eyes and placed the spell back on around her house again, not wanting anymore trespassers than she already had in a matter of seconds.

"Oh Henry, I'm sorry!" she pleaded, kneeling down and taking him in her arms. He didn't hug her back immediately, but he broke the awkwardness with a question. "Why do you have to hurt everyone? You really are the Evil Queen."

"No, Henry," she whimpered. "No - they were trying to hurt me," she explained, gesturing to the fallen pitchforks amongst the figures who've begun to regain their balance in the road.

"Just don't hurt anyone anymore, okay? Please?" Henry begged, sadness and disappointment spread across his face. She cupped his cheek and gave him a weary smile but turned into a fine line shortly after Emma spoke, ruining the moment between her and her son.

"What the hell Regina? We came here to help you. But it seems you have everything under control," she said sarcastically, looking about the disaster.

"Henry requested for no one to, well, kill you," David mentioned, "but then we saw the mob and-"

A gust of wind nearly knocked all of them over as a dark matter approached the mayoral house, giving the atmosphere an eerie feeling. "What is that?!" Mary shouted, backing away from the cloaked ghost that howled when it saw its prey.

"A wraith," Regina shouted, "it wants me." She put an arm out in front of Henry to protect him, and blew into her other hand igniting fire that emerged out of nowhere.

She threw it at the wraith causing it to stumble back in the air and fly behind the trees in the forest. "Did you kill it?" asked Emma, brushing off her jeans. "No," Regina said angrily, "it's regenerating. You can't kill something that's already dead. It's going to come back. We need to send it to a place where it can't return."

"'_We_?' It was you who brought it here with your magic," Emma growled, pointing a finger at the Mayor. She batted it away. "Don't jump to assumptions, Miss Swan. It was Rumple - Gold, I mean. He cursed me."

"And it was well deserved," stated a stern Mary Margaret coldly. "Is there something you want to say, Miss Blanchard?" Regina asked in that bitter-sweet tone of hers.

"As a matter of fact I do, Madam Mayor," she threatened, her new confidence showing brightly now that she had an essence of Snow within her that she was well aware of. She stepped closer to the Mayor, inches from her face. Regina glared at her. "Henry, go inside."

"But-"

"Go inside," Regina repeated again, not taking her eyes off of her worst enemy. "So what do you have to say for yourself, Miss Blanchard?" Regina questioned after Henry trudged inside their home.

"Wait, Henry!" David called out, spotting Ruby in the diverging crowd and beckoning her over. "Go with Ruby. It won't be safe when the wraith gets back. I'll be home soon." Henry nodded and followed Ruby out of the yard.

Mary began to approach Regina hesitantly, but was thrown back by the wraith as it advanced towards them. Regina's eyes widened and backed away towards her house. At least it would buy her and David some time to fix things since she knew what Mary Margaret was going to ask her.

With that, Regina went into her house, and came out with a disheveled hat that looked quite like the ones Jefferson had in his home.

Regina placed it on the pathway in the middle of the small group as everyone gathered around her. "What are we going to do?" asked Emma, her face full of questions and confusion. "Wait, is that Jefferson's hat?"

Regina was taken aback and looked at Emma. "Who's Jefferson?"

The wind whipped around their figures harshly, making them unsteady and more scared than before. "Just," Regina spluttered, "cover me."

David then withdrew his sword from its sheath, pointing the tip of it at the oncoming foe. Emma pulled out her gun and held it at point, aiming for the creature as well, her finger on the trigger. Mary grabbed a tree branch and held it in front of her as a way of defense seeing as she had no other weapon. Regina rolled her eyes as she spun the hat, yet nothing happened.

"Regina, hurry!" she heard someone yell alongside Emma's gun shots and grunts from David as he tried to slay the ghost in half.

Emma hit Regina on the arm in attempt to get her to get the magic flowing faster, and it shockingly worked. The hat spun on its own, and Regina got up quickly to let it open the portal.

She screamed when the wraith dove in to suck Regina's soul. The Mayor stood still as the wraith sucked the energy and power out of her. David came in with his sword and distracted the wraith, and Mary followed in after.

The wraith roared at David, causing him to topple over with its cruel powers. It went in for Regina again, but Emma pushed her out of the way yelling her name. She got caught in the tornado of smoke that bellowed from the hat, slipping into the portal alongside the wraith.

"No!" Mary screamed running towards the portal. "Snow!" David cried, reaching out to her from the ground. "I won't lose her again!"

David fumbled for a second before striding to the spinning hat but fell on top of it before he could enter.

The mundane silence filtered throughout the cool air. The dark clouds vanished and left a light pink tint to the sky as it neared sundown.

David and Regina both panted desperately after the scene, rising in unison from the earth. Regina sniffled and ran a hand through her tousled curls and smoothed out her dress in silence, a small smirk playing at her face. She stopped when a shadow loomed over her.

"Where are they?" David snarled, his face red and his eyes moist with tears at the loss of his loved ones. "I don't know," she said hoarsely, and she really didn't.

He walked closer to her but she backed away, nearing the steps of her home. "Bring them back!" he yelled as her back hit the wood of the threshold.

She looked at him with daggers in her eyes. She should've known he was going to be upset and come at her at some point. "I can't," she said slowly, remaining the calm one in the situation.

"I should've killed you when I could," he said, a bit of Charming materializing in the air at that moment.

She didn't know if he really meant it, but she challenged him. "Then what's stopping you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know what you're thinking, where's the bloody sex? I know. But don't fret, I'll give you a hint. Next chapter. ;D also do tell me anything that I can improve on, it would be a great help for me as a writer and this story as well!

Please please please review or I will feed all your souls to the wraith and send you into the pit with Cora! . . . it seems as if the Evil Queen has been rubbing off on me haha.


	9. Chemical Addiction

**A/N: **Hey lovelies! Only 3 reviews on last chapter?! Gah, please review, everyone! I would greatly appreciate it! Especially for this one, because hey, it's a chapter full of smut now who doesn't want that? Anyway, this was inspired by the song Strangeness and Charm by Florence + the Machine. If you haven't heard of it before, I suggest you listen to it before you read though you don't have to to understand what's going on. Enjoy!_  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor Florence! I'd love to, though!

* * *

_The static from your arms, it is a catalyst_

_You're a chemical that burns, there is nothing like this_

_It's the purest element, but it's so volatile_

_An equation heaven sent, a drug for angels_

Regina scrutinized David with her glare-stained eyes as he contemplated her question. Her harsh stare caught him off guard and it was almost unnerving. Regina couldn't help but to feel rejected. She swallowed the lump in her throat and held her head high, turning to go in side.

David's eyes shifted frantically at her departure. _No_, he thought, and grabbed her elbow, receiving a gasp from the Mayor. She looked at him sharply, startled and annoyed. It was all so stupid, she realized, and she just wanted to focus on disposing Rumple and gaining her power back even more. She wanted to reign this new world with high self esteem but she found herself breaking when she looked into his eyes. She would not fall victimized by his uncertainty.

There was a sneer across his face that he kept since he said he was going to kill her and that made Regina flinch. She tried to pull her arm out from his grasp but she stay put firmly. "Are you going to kill me now, _Charming_?" she tested, using his Fairy Tale name.

"Don't call me that," he spat. "Why not?" she asked right after, knowing how predictable he was. She stepped closer to him, her face reddening with vexation. "You wanted to kill me long before this world, so what's stopping you now?"

Her grimace had been wiped off when he pulled her in for a desperate kiss. His calloused hand left her arm and rested on the nape of her neck, tilting her head back, a deep moan escaping her throat. He grabbed her locks as she parted his lips with her tongue. She leaned into him, having it been hard to keep balance as he sent her in a trance like so many times before.

Her other hand went to his face, caressing it as she traced his jaw line with her thumb. Her hand then traveled down his neck until she found the collar of his blue button-down. She gripped it and pulled him into her as she took small steps backwards, leading him inside.

Regina shoved him against the wall, receiving a groan from David. Her skin tingled beneath his touch when he slid his hand up her arm to meet the other in her tousled hair. They only parted for air and then their lips would crash together again. "I've missed you, Regina," David breathed between nips down her jaw and clavicle.

"Mmm," was the only response she could manage at that point. She had missed him too, he guessed, when she ground her lower half into his as he placed sloppy kisses down her plunging neckline.

David had to hold her by the hips then as she arched her back into him rousingly. She still held onto him by his collar so she started to unbutton it slowly, letting her fingertips graze over his chest. She felt his erratic breathing as she dragged her nails over his now bare stomach.

He shuddered beneath her touch, bringing her in for another vital kiss. She took control then, and she loved every bit of it. Her hands quivered with magic and she thought about what she could do with him then, but she repressed the urges, not wanting him to turn on her again. Regina ran her hands up his abs and over his shoulders, pushing down the warm material from his body.

David almost felt scared when she pushed her leg between his, noting the feverish grin across her face and yearning in her eyes. He felt a spark of the Evil Queen among those eyes. He remembered their tale of revenge and hatred against each other back in their home land. He remembered it all, and in that moment, he didn't want to. He didn't want to think about the things she'd done when she felt him up, nails digging into his waist. It pained him to believe that Snow and his daughter were lost in another land then, as he was stuck in this one with Regina unbuckling his jeans as she began to lower herself agonizingly slow to the floor.

He seized her with a kiss of anger and he bit down on her lip hard. This new little tale of theirs then was of misfortune when she moaned in response, matching the bruising kiss with a bite of her own.

She finally reached the floor, supporting her weight with her knees as she finished unbuckling his belt. He pushed a curl behind her ear, watching her unbutton his jeans excruciatingly slow.

Regina bit her lip when she pulled down his jeans, a playful smirk on her face as her nail trailed along the hem of his boxers. She felt him tense beneath her lethal touch before she hooked her fingers around the top of his boxers and pulled them down.

She blinked up at him when she freed him from his clothes, that smirk not leaving its place. "Tell me again," she growled, breathing hot air on his tip making him shudder all over again. David groaned in reply, grabbing her hair in a full grasp, guiding him where he needed her most. "What?" he finally choked out when she trailed her toxic tongue along the length of him, then taking his tip in her mouth and releasing it with a pop.

"That you missed me," she said plainly, grabbing his shaft before suddenly taking his cock all the way in her mouth. He bucked his hips simultaneously towards her, a deep groan escaping from his lips. Regina hummed in response and David tightened his grasp on her hair.

"I've missed you," he breathed, leaning his head back against the wall.

She stroked him briskly as she took him in and out of her mouth, gently grazing her teeth along his length as she did so. His breathing became more erratic again as he became close to his release, calling out her name when he spilled inside her.

Regina crooned, lapping up his seed around his tip and letting her hand drop. She looked up at him, eyes blurred with lust and she felt herself getting wet at just the sight of him looking down at her.

He pulled her up by the chin, rolling his teeth against her bottom lip when he smushed his mouth to hers. He didn't care in the least if he tasted himself as he tangled his tongue with her poisonous one. "Mmm, David," she purred when they parted, tracing his jawline. "I've missed you too," she droned, feeling him get hard against her thigh again.

She loved teasing him when he was most vulnerable, it was practically delicious. She enjoyed taunting him with her seductive remarks, holding him on a leash like a dog. He was hers again she didn't take a moment for granted.

He spun her around suddenly, Regina gasping as he did so. Her hand went to her neck where he sucked earlier, feeling a bruise forming as it numbed under her fingertips. Her eyes fluttered shut at this, and she tilted her head back again when he devoured her neck once more. She felt his rough hand grab the zipper of her dress and leaning into him as he pulled it down.

He was mocking her then, pulling down the zipper so slow it was painful. "David," she begged, pushing her backside into his groin, both moaning in unison. "You did it to me, now I'm doing it to you," David teased in her ear, and she could only purr in retort.

He slid her dress down her arms; they were cold, but quickly warmed beneath his fingers. He wrapped his arms around her chest gripping the side of her neck with one hand and a breast with the other. David kissed his way up to her ear and then the corner of her lips. He nibbled on the side of it, sucking off the last bit of lipstick that smeared moments before.

David squeezed her breast through the fabric of her bra, then reached underneath to cup her wholly. Regina rested her head on his bare shoulder, her knees buckling and her balance faltering as the hand from her neck traveled down her stomach and pushed her dress down her hips.

She bit his lip hungrily and turned herself around, burning with desire as she met fiery blue eyes. Challenging her, he spun her around again, both of them this time, until her back smacked into the cool plaster of the wall. Regina emitted a groan when his figure came in contact with hers again, a thin layer of sweat coating her between the cold wall and David's warm body.

He wanted to hate her, and he did, but he still felt empathy for her. He wanted to release his anger into her toxic body that consumed him so many times before. David now lost count and he didn't fucking care in the least. He had given in so many times the common phrase "fuck it" came into play, truly taking meaning at this moment.

"David what has gotten into you?" Regina asked with a laugh as he ravaged her collar bone again. He only groaned after she asked this, bitting hard against her skin that made the Mayor whimper slightly but she enjoyed it. He wanted to hurt her as she did him but she only liked it more and he mirrored that feeling. He couldn't help it or erase the fact that they had this chemistry that couldn't be eluted.

Regina tangled her arms around his neck and lifted herself up slightly by wrapping a leg around his waist. David ran a hand up her thigh, tugging at her crimson underwear when he reached her waist. She let him pull them off in heist, dropping her leg from his side to shimmy out of them.

David grabbed her hips and lifted her up against the wall, a slightly different angle this time from where she was standing before, feeling a new rush of cold material against her back that made her shiver. "I need you," David whispered almost desperately into her neck, positioning himself at her entrance.

Regina closed her eyes slowly then opened them, looking up at David longingly. She bit her lip seductively. "Then take me," she said deeply, her voice already hoarse.

He pushed into her all the way, the Mayor hitting her head against the wall in the process. They groaned in unison as David started a steady rhythm. Regina thrashed against him as he hit her in the right spot.

"Fuck," she moaned, resting her head on David shoulder as she met him with every thrust. Regina dug her nails deep into his shoulders painfully. The pain mixed with pleasure and David lifted her head up, biting her jaw in response, sucking at her sweet spot savagely.

David pushed deeper into her causing the Mayor to whimper with every thrust as she felt the burning between her thighs increase. Her eyesight began to blur as she came, crying out David's name, raking her nails over his chest.

"Regina," he breathed, as he climaxed after her, riding out their orgasms. David fell on top of her pushing her into the wall, breathless. They panted for a short while, resting in their position as the sweat from their bodies cooled.

Regina was the first to move, dropping a weak leg to the ground. She wobbled when her heeled foot hit the floor, not remembering she had lethal shoes on. David caught her as her exhausted body nearly toppled over. She gave him a grin and laughed. He had never seen her laugh like that before and he could only smile back.

She tossed him his clothes though she had trouble finding hers seeing as she was still delirious and unstable. "Here," David chuckled, throwing her underwear and dress at her. "Thanks, dear," she said hoarsely, tugging her dress on.

Regina helped him button his shirt once she was done, taking a step back to look at him. She then turned to look out the window, noting that it was nearly sundown. "I'm gonna um, - I'm gonna go upstairs. Do you want to come with me?" Regina asked hesitantly, giving him a weary smile.

"Sure," he said, following her up the stairs. Once in her bedroom, Regina plopped onto the side of the bed and kicked her heels off. "Long day?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, what do you think?"

"Hmm," David hummed, taking a seat next to her. She sighed and fell backwards, her back hitting the sheets. She laced her fingers together over her stomach and looked up at the ceiling.

They sat in silence for a few moments before David noticed small sparks under her fingers, her brow furrowed and her face set in a stare. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel like I need to use my magic to keep you here," she said in a raspy voice, satisfied yet tired, powerful yet distraught. "Because of Mary and Emma?"

Her face grimaced at the mentioning of them. "Yes."

"Well," David started, following suit and laying down next to her. "You needn't worry."

"I guess not," Regina said, rolling on top of him. She took hold of his shirt again, that she'd love to tear off of him like she did earlier. "Why is that?" David played along, guiding her hips down, his fingers sending tingles down the Mayor's spine.

"Because I got what I wanted," she said huskily, bending down to nibble at his neck.

He looked up at Regina then. Their eyes locked, the sky piercing the cold ground. This was their horizon. The moment they met behind every slammed door, every corner or dresser top, this was their chemical reaction. Overcome with lust and clouded thoughts among heaving breasts and clashing hipbones. Full of desperation and need. Of hunger. Of eagerness. Of addiction and emotion and greed.


	10. Because I Care

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapter, I greatly appreciate it! This chapter, personally, was quite difficult for me to write. I'll have you all decide for yourself once you read. I'm still a bit iffy on it and what I want it to actually represent in the story as a whole, but I think I got it done solidly enough to post it. Eh! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"You know, Regina, all we do is have mindless sex."

The couple laid upon the Mayor's bed, sweaty and out of breath. If they had clothes on, anyone could tell what they've been doing by the sight of their wayward hair and reddened faces.

And Regina's kiss-swollen lips, of course.

"You make it sound so tedious, dear," Regina said with a chuckle. "But it is true, wouldn't you think?" David retorted, turning over on his side to face the Mayor.

She was lying on her back, still catching her breath, a warm hand on her taught stomach. Her brow was furrowed as she looked up towards the ceiling, thinking. "I suppose," she muttered with a sigh. Her pointer finger tapped repetitively on the bed, a frown growing on her face.

Regina often gleamed on the outside with they way things were going since the unfortunate fall of Emma and Mary Margaret into Jefferson's hat. But there was still and inward battle being fought that she couldn't seem to push away. This whole relationship was basically a coping mechanism, but what then? What happens when it's all over? She suspected that this will all end eventually, as everything had a downturn spiral for her constantly.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

Regina sat up abruptly, covering her chest with the silk sheets. She looked across the room to the mirror above her dresser. Empty. She felt empty. She felt as if she could connect with the bare walls, the bland sheets, every possible solid color within the room that barred no taste. Her eyes were heavy and distraught. Her face was red and her lips were swollen, her skin oily and sweaty. David sat up next to her, scooting over to comfort her.

She hadn't blinked for sometime, and he was getting a bit worried. He placed a shaky hand to her shoulder, cold from the cooling sweat. He rubbed her back gently, attempting to sooth her. "Regina?"

"You know," she started, her voice sounding hollow in the stuffy air. "It is. It is all we do."

David's mouth twitched into a small smile and he kissed her shoulder. "But," she murmured, still staring into the reflection. She was caught off guard when David kissed her shoulder. She leaned into him, shutting her eyes for once. "It helps me forget. You help me forget," she whispered, turning to look at him.

"Forget? Forget what?"

"Never mind," she said quickly, shaking her head to rid the thought.

David had been wondering for quite some time as to why Regina always avoided talking about her past or even an ounce of her life. He felt her resistance now and it wasn't settling. "Regina, please, you can tell me. Anything," he reassured and continued to rub her back with solace.

"I don't want to talk," she said dryly and irritably, getting up to put on her robe. She couldn't take the affectionate and caring eyes David always displayed along with his concerning judgement. She didn't want to open up; there was nothing to open up to. She wanted to forget but at the same time she didn't. It was best for her to not discuss it further with anyone just to keep her sanity and emotions at bay.

"You never do," he admitted quietly, grabbing her wrist before she walked out of reach. She stopped and turned to him slowly. "It's not important," she said, her voice faltering. Regina squeezed his hand and gave a weary smile before departing. He still kept hold of her. "David-"

"It is to me," he said firmly, his tone diluted in apprehensiveness. Regina's mouth crumpled into a frown, her eyebrows up in empathy. "Why?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

David rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, caressing it gently. "Because I care." Regina scoffed, averting her eyes. She let her hand slip from his and walked over to her dresser to get her robe. David sighed, shaking his head as he gathered his clothes and put them back on.

He tried again. "Regina, I-"

"David, please," she said, frustrated. "I shouldn't have said anything. Just - just save it," she vexed with a huff, tying off her robe. "You should get going soon, anyway," she mentioned, gesturing at the clock on the bedside table. "You do have my son and it's getting late."

He took two large strides over to her, only a foot away from her alarmed face. "I think Ruby could manage a bit longer." She looked up at him with a sneer and crossed her arms. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when David continued.

"Regina, you need to stop shutting yourself out from me. I want to talk to you, like a friend. I want to get to know you, Regina. I know you're saving yourself from the ruin but please, just talk to me."

Regina averted her eyes from his gaze again, shaking her head. "I don't-"

"I know you don't want to. But perhaps letting go of the past is the way forward. At least talk to me about it for a start. Snow told me what happened between you and your fiancé . . . and I want to hear your side of the story."

"My side of the story?" she asked with a nervous laugh, "it's mine. She has no side."

"See? Tell me more," he encouraged, pulling her to sit down next to him on the bed. "Why?" she asked firmly, her mouth set straight, though he'd already told her why. "I told you. Now, let go."

Regina exhaled slowly. Maybe she should try being open for once in her life? It might do her some good, she thought. Perhaps keeping it all bottled within her wasn't saving herself from the ruin, only trapping it there for all eternity. She still didn't like the idea much, though. She looked towards the clock again. "Henry . . ."

David sighed bowing his head down and giving her hand a shake as he stood up. "You're right. But you owe me."

Regina followed suit and stood up as well. "Fine," she gave in, "tomorrow, then. But you have to give me something in return."

David chuckled, "like what?"

"Hm, perhaps your heart?" she teased, tapping his chest with a laugh. "Just kidding, dear!" He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss as she said this. She leaned her weight into him, slipping her arms around his neck. She brought him closer, deepening the kiss and opened her mouth to his greedy tongue. He moaned into her, snaking his arms around her waist. Regina pushed away, then. "You said you wanted to kill me earlier," she drifted, the thought constantly swimming through her mind since it slipped through his lips.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm not entirely Storybrooke David as before nor am I only Prince Charming. I'm both, and - Charming never had the pleasure of getting to know the Queen, until now."

She pushed him towards the door of her bedroom. "Patience is virtue, dear. Now go. Take care of my son."

o0o0o

An exasperated Jefferson stormed into Mr. Gold's shop, urgently needing to speak to the one and only Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

The sly man clad in a dark suit emerged from the back room, a smile of trick playing on his face. "What seems to be the problem, Hatter?"

"Regina - she got rid of the wraith, and it took Emma and Mary Margaret back to our land." His hands were on the glass counter now, his face inches from the beast. Rumple chuckled at this, simultaneously cleaning an ancient object as he did so. "It seems I have taught her well," he muttered.

"We need to do something!" Jefferson pressed, his face displaying anger. He needed that void filled, he wanted his revenge on Regina. For trapping him in this world, keeping his daughter away from him, the curse. Something needed to be done.

"And what do you intend for me to do, dearie?"

"I need to expose her. Again. Tell me how."

Rumple walked around the counter to meet Jefferson face to face. His infamous laugh escaped into the atmosphere. "Why don't you just tell her Prince Charming what she did with his wife?"

A smile spread across Jefferson's face. Yes. Yes, he'd destroy her. And he will enjoy every bit of it.

o0o0o

Regina was greeted the next day by a knock on the door. It was nearing sunset, and David was early of about a half hour. The Mayor skidded to the door, slimming down her dress and fluffing up her hair as she did so. She opened it, flustered. Her eyes met a button down shirt and jeans.

"David, you're early!" she exclaimed, holding the door open to let him in. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I know, I was on my way to drop off Henry at his friend's house, so on the way back I decided to come a bit early."

"Henry," she said, her words drifting, "how is he?" She walked away into the living room as she said this, expecting him to give her a vague reply. "Perfect. He really misses you a lot."

"He does?" she questioned, turning to him with bright, hopeful eyes. David smiled. "I know he does." Her face fell at this. "So he hasn't said anything."

"He means well," David assured, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. "As do I," she said, reaching for the a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Wine?" she asked with a sigh.

David nodded and leaned back. He watched her beadily as she poured the two blood red wine. "So, what do you want to know, dear?" she asked, handing him his glass. "This isn't a crime investigation scene, Regina," he joked with a chuckle. "Tell me anything."

Regina snickered, mirroring him by leaning back against the sofa, though she curled her legs behind her in a more comfortable position. She took a long sip of wine, not necessarily wanting to do this, though she thought it may help her. The wine would certainly help as well, no doubt, she thought.

"I suppose you want to hear why your Snow is the cause of my unhappiness and the death of Daniel, so-"

"Regina, no. Stop. You're acting like a child." Regina shot him a look that made David want to take back what he said. She sighed with irritation and downed the rest of her wine, slamming the glass onto the coffee table. "Never mind," she said shaking her hands in front of her, "I'm not doing this."

"Yes, you are," David said slowly and firmly, moving closer towards her. "How are you going to let go of your past if it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life?"

"I'm used to it," Regina peeved. David could tell there was a hint of sadness and distraught within her voice as she said this. "I'm just stressed."

He stared at her for a moment as she looked towards the ground in a haze. "Turn around," he said blatantly. Her brow furrowed, "what?"

"Turn around," he repeated. Regina gave him a confused look before slowly turning around on the sofa, her eyes meeting the crackling flames in the fireplace across the room. David inched closer to her before his chest practically touched her back. He ran his hands up her arms and she shuddered beneath him, squirming a bit.

His hand landed on the zipper of her dress and he began to pull it down. Regina tilted her head back, her curls brushing over David's hands which made them tingle. Her mouth grew into a smirk as he let his hands roam her bare hips and waist once he pulled the zipper all the way down. "I don't know what I expected," she teased.

"Maybe this will relieve your stress, Madam Mayor." Regina couldn't help but let out a moan at this. She brought her hands up to undo the clasp of her bra, but David stopped her. He put her hands back in her lap and undid the bra himself, slowly sliding it down her goose-bumped shoulders along with her dress that now bunched at the waist.

He hugged her from behind and his fingers grazed her taught stomach, up to her breasts. He cupped them both, causing Regina to whimper at his touches. She could feel herself already getting wet as he pecked kisses up from her shoulder to her cheekbone.

"So much for doing something other than having mindless sex," she moaned, leaning her head against his shoulder. Her hand went to his neck to pull him in for a heated kiss. They groaned in unison as their lips touched. David parted his lips to let her intoxicating tongue intertwine with his. She bit his lower lip, as she so often did, and dragged it between her teeth seductively. "I know," was all David managed to breath before his hand slipped beneath the material of her dress and silk of her underwear.

Since anyone could every remember, Regina was made of stone. David just had to chisel her wall layer by layer in order to mend her pain. He had been with her for so many nights that he could no longer count. This was somewhat of a way he coped without Mary Margaret and his daughter. This was how Regina coped from all the hurt and anguish she had been through all her life.

Though they tried for something more - at least David had - this was always the end result. They supposed they could've tried harder, restrained themselves, or end it right then and there. But as the hands wandered and the sloppy kisses were placed, the skin marked from bruising bites, they couldn't help but feel like they were in a sanctuary. A place to hold and feel and forget.

Regina built that wall made of stone which encased her deepest feelings and emotions. She kept them hidden. She didn't want to find them, either doing with her past or present, she didn't want it. She wanted the sensation and the ride; the thrill of static coursing through her veins when David slid his hands up her body and over her breasts. David wanted more, yet he always fell under her spell. He supposed this is what got him here in the first place.

There, on the same couch, on the first night, here they were again; struggling and fighting for air after every lustrous kiss. They had to try harder. Blinded by lust, the feeling of euphoria radiating from their bodies when hips met bone.

It was all so predictable.

The wall had to break, and it was, slowly. After every kiss and squeeze, every shivering move, the emotional wall shattered, just like Regina's past and hopes and dreams. Trapped in the dazed state, there had always been a constant fear Regina had. She feared losing someone again. She didn't want to go through the cycle of grief and pain once more. So she retreated to her safe haven, David, where she longed for someone's touch, to satisfy her need.

The way he started to caress her lately was all too much, and she had been resistant. Perhaps talking wasn't her endeavor of attempting to open up, perhaps it was the touch, the feeling, the need.

It was greedy, she noted, that she would do anything for someone to satisfy her without the love. But, as she sat at the edge of her bed, tangled in sheets earlier that morning; she realized her void had never been filled. Maybe for the moment, but never for a lifetime.

He had to try harder, David thought as he kissed her shoulder blade. But why did he want to? It was all so predictable.

* * *

**A/N: **As you can see, these two are just a big old lump of sex-crazed madness, but things are changing! I don't want to take things too fast, so it might not seem that things are changing due to Regina's constant hesitations towards everything, but I promise you they are! Review, everyone :) x


	11. A Stable Chance

**A/N: **Hello, a bit late on this one, sorry! Review, review, review ^_^

* * *

There was a knock on the door quite early in the morning, for Regina at least, which woke her up almost instantly. She hadn't gotten a good night's rest in ages, and this was the first. Her once blissful sleep now interrupted, Regina managed to stumble out of bed and scramble into her robe before heading down the stairs.

She opened the door swiftly, the cool morning air brushed over her face and she had to close her eyes for a moment as the sun beamed onto her skin. "David- Henry-" she gasped, her voice raw and not accustomed to being used so early in the day.

She bent down to meet Henry's half-smile and took him into her arms. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, taking in the pleasant smell of her son. He returned the hug shortly, almost glad to be back into his mother's arms after such a long parting. "I've missed you, dear," she breathed as she hugged him tightly. "I - I've missed you too," he admitted, the words muffled in her hair but she heard him all the same. Regina closed her eyes a this, emitting a small smile at his words that warmed her body.

She ruffled his hair after their embrace and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Regina asked calmly, looking towards David. He shrugged, "I just thought you would want to see Henry.

And, I thought it would be a good idea to take a trip to the stables and make Henry a true knight," he announced. It was his turn to ruffle his hair. "Wow really?" Henry gleamed, looking between the two.

Regina mirrored his smile. She was so glad to see her son again, and now to even spend time with him was almost tranquil.

David figured this was the only way to peel back the steel layers of Regina's shell. He also thought that if she hadn't seen her son for just one more day, she would break more than she already has. It all played together nicely and he was glad to see her so happy, for once.

Once dressed and ready, they headed for the stables. David insisted he would drive, so they all packed into his truck. They arrived at the stables after a short drive and Henry almost toppled out of the truck once he saw the horses in the lush green field.

"Slow down!" David called out with a chuckle to a nearly-tripping Henry that skidded in front of the pair.

He had hoped this would be a good idea, to perhaps know the "retired" Queen he once thought he knew. There was something different about her that he noticed, despite the town's stern perception of her and what she'd done. He never really wrapped his head around the whole idea of spending time with her other than repressed needs below the belt. It couldn't do no harm. Even though Regina was cold and undoubtedly unwilling, he could only try. He had nothing more to lose, did he?

"Why did you do it?" she asked groggily, still waking up and getting used to the bright sunlight. "What do you mean?" he responded, stuffing his hands into his jacket, walking alongside of her towards the stalls.

"To let me see Henry," she muttered, crossing her arms over her peacoat, adjusting to the crisp autumn air. Her dissenting tone was off-putting to David. She often felt low of herself whenever she was with Henry, knowing that if she made one false move, she could lose him forever. Her power drained when she was with her son, she had to, for the sake of love, the only thing she had left that mattered. "Your his mother, you should be able to see your son," he said.

"That may be true, dear, but of what I am capable of. What everyone - the town, you, even Henry sees me as a threat constantly. If any pair of us were seen together, they'll come at me with pitch forks and fire. Again." He wondered why she mentioned him, most likely from his days as a prince, but he did know she was very powerful and intimidating.

"They just need to see you in a better light," he suggested. She scoffed, "'better light'? How do you even know what I've been through that got me to where I am? All you know of are the deluded tales your precious Snow told you. They don't allude to the reality I've faced," she glared at him, her face harsh and offended. "Telling my story," she continued, "will do no justice. I do not want any of it."

He jogged in front of her to make her stop in her tracks. She repressed an irritated eye roll and tightened her arms around her as she waited for David's plea. "So you're saying you don't want to change how things are? You don't want to be perceived differently?"

"I won't, David. That's the point," she cut him off firmly, averting her eyes and walked around him, leaving him dumbfounded in the dirt path. "So you're not going to give everyone a chance to see the better side of you?" he asked to thin air.

She huffed and spun around, facing his back. "I'm changing my ways for Henry. No magic. Unfortunately, it has become difficult to keep that promise in these last few moments," she quipped with a cluck of her tongue. "So let us have a good day, then, dear?" she stated sweetly, though it was almost bitter to his ears.

"What took you guys so long?" Henry asked as he ran his hand through a horse's mane when they walked into the stalls, Regina a few paces ahead of David. "Nothing, dear," Regina breathed.

Henry gave a concerning small smile but let it go and turned back to the mare he was petting. "I like this one," he said.

"She's all yours," David said with a laugh, opening the latch on the stall to let out the horse. He grabbed a saddle from the rack in the corner that held various riding gear, and a helmet and reigns. "You can test it out, see how it feels, before you learn the basics."

"Okay," Henry shrugged without protest. David led the horse out of the stables, put on the reigns, and tied it to a post. "You can put your gear on here. We're going to get our own horses. Here's some gloves and boots," David said, handing him his riding gear.

"Which one's yours?" David asked when he re-entered the stables. Regina shot him a sideways glance. "This one," she said blatantly, gesturing to the dark copper mare across from her.

"I never see you here - at the stables," David said calmly, hoping anything he said wouldn't offend her. It was true, he did know what she was capable of. She ruined lives, manipulated others, and nearly killed him and his true love. She was a tricky puzzle of sorts, and David intended to find the missing pieces. Perhaps she was hiding something, he thought. "That's because I don't come here often," she said. "Why not?"

"I have my reasons," she stated coldly, buckling the saddle to her horse and leading it out of the stall. He gave a hard stare as he watched her. "What are you hiding?" he challenged.

Regina turned towards him, her brows raised. A light cackle emerged from the base of her throat. "Hiding? Why would I be hiding anything? Oh, right, the evil-witch that I am has secrets. I'm surprised the town hasn't chimed in together to come up with a name for you, _Charming_, with all _your_ secrets," she sneered, looking him up and down.

He took a stride to her, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. She looked down at his lips then back up to his piercing eyes. "Are you threatening me or blaming me?" he asked with a stony glare. David felt his face flush a crimson tone when she glanced between his eyes and lips again.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she moved in closer. "Both," she said, her voice dropping an octave. Their mouths met instantaneously, hands moving to hair and face as they did so. Regina's tongue pleaded for entrance, biting his lower lip so he'd give in. She dropped the reigns in one hand as she melted into David's arms, deepening the kiss and pulled him closer.

David pulled away with a pant. "I'm blaming you," he breathed, moving in for another kiss. He rolled her lower lip between his teeth, once painted with red lipstick now stained as he sucked and nibbled.

When they parted, Regina took a finger to her mouth, ridding any sign of their scandalous act. "As you should," she said, looking back up at him.

He followed her out of the stables to where Henry was waiting in the field. "I thought you were getting a horse, Gramps," Henry exclaimed.

"I figured I would help you, my liege," David joked, bowing down to the young prince. Regina couldn't suppress the eye roll and almost chuckled at how imaginable he sounded. Henry laughed as his grandfather helped him up onto the saddle.

"Now, don't kick too hard, but what you want to do is slightly kick the sides of your horse with your heels to get her to walk," David explained. Henry did as he was told and gripped onto the reigns. He kicked lightly, though the horse didn't budge. Once more, and Henry finally managed to get his horse into a slow walk.

Both Regina and David smiled. They watched his astonished face leave their view when he road further away, slowly but surely. "How do I turn her?" Henry called a few meters ahead from where they were standing. "Pull the side of the reign for the direction you want to go, dear," Regina exclaimed, her cheeks flushed since David was the one teaching him. A small smile spread across her face as she watched her son ride a horse for the first time.

"So," David said, breaking the silence and crossing his arms, "tell me your story." He figured he had some leeway and leverage now since he caught her in a vulnerable moment. She sighed. "Daniel. His name was Daniel," she said wearily, not used to his name on her tongue.

"Your fiancé?" She nodded, her eyes still focused on Henry in the fair distance. Dazed, she willfully continued. Why the fuck not. Everyone knows in some sort of way, anyway. Though she still felt a bit off for telling David her past, it was weird. "My mother . . . she ripped out his heart, in front of me," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "At the stables."

David bowed his head. "I'm sorry if I -"

A sharp gasp was heard from his side, signaling that it was Regina. He looked towards her then to Henry, who, in misfortune, kicked the horse a bit harder than he should. It seemed to be too much since he was jolted across the field atop a now-galloping horse.

"Henry!" Regina and David shouted in unison. Regina fumbled with the stirrups and saddle of her horse, climbing on in heist. "I don't think you should be riding in those heels-"

Regina cut him off with daggers in her eyes as she looked back at him. David insisted, though the look in her eyes pleaded to him that this was her opportunity to possibly win Henry back. "I need to save my son," she said firmly as she climbed on, kicking the horse into a gallop.

"Help! I can't make it stop!" Henry screamed, bobbing on top of the horse. "I'm coming Henry!" His mother shouted, catching up to him. She managed to run along side his horse with her own after a few minutes. "Here, take my hand. I won't drop you," she said slowly, assuring him.

He looked at her for a moment, contemplating her offer. He hesitated, but nodded quickly with fearsome eyes. Regina grabbed onto him and pulled him of the horse and into her lap. Looking behind her, she could see David running towards them. He tracked down Henry's mare, bringing her to a full stop for the sake of everyone's safety.

Regina helped Henry off the horse and met up with David as they walked back up to the stables together. "Hey," David said, wrapping his arm around a shuddering Henry. "You did pretty good out there!"

"I don't think my son will be riding for awhile," Regina said. "He could've gotten hurt."

"He's getting big," David replied. "He handled it pretty well." Henry smiled at this but was still a bit shaken up. "It's true what your mom says though, Henry. Maybe we should've started off with something a bit simpler."

"Yeah," Henry drifted. He leaned against the stable doors as he watched his mom and grandfather put the horses back into their stalls. "I don't want you taking him here without my supervision," Regina said to David, closing the gate.

"You needn't worry. The town wants me to supervise your visits with Henry, anyway," he said, unlocking the truck doors. They climbed in.

"Things won't be the way they used to be, Henry," Regina assured, turning to Henry in the seat. She gave him a weary smile before turning around.

There was a long silence in the car ride on their way back to the main part of Storybrooke. Regina fiddled with her coat and David kept his eyes on the road. Henry stayed silent, his eyes focused on whatever they were passing by out the window. David hesitated before speaking. "I - I'm sorry, for the loss of your fiancé. I didn't get to finish what I was saying before you went to save Henry."

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but Henry cut in. "Fiancé?" he asked curiously. "I was engaged, once," Regina said heedlessly. "To who?"

"A stable boy," she said with a smile of a dreamy teenage girl. She soon frowned with her next response. "He's gone now, though, it doesn't matter."

"He was your one true love," David stated rather than asked. He saw that look in her eyes and he knew she cared deeply for him. She nodded. "It was along time ago, though I can't seem to give up the past," she rambled and looked out the window, embracing the thoughts of nostalgia.

"Will you ever love someone again?" Henry asked abruptly. The lump in his mother's throat was back again.

Will she ever love again? She pondered the thought for a moment. It was undoubtedly possible, but she could never will herself to face the pain and anguish all over again. _Love is weakness, Regina_, her mother's words echoed through her mind as she contemplated her answer.

Love was the true element of her fear. She was scared of it, and what it could do. Ironically, it was powerful, despite her mother's words. Love is the most powerful form of magic.

She shook her head to herself, no. Infatuation was just enough, just possibly enough to satisfy her. Her eyes flicked to David, then back to her hands in her lap. She didn't want to face the trepidation, the hurt. Could it hurt again?

"Perhaps," she said. Perhaps.


	12. Tempting Hope

**A/N: **Hello dears! So sorry for the long wait, I had major writer's block. But special thanks to Grace de Gold and for helping me out and beta the story! This chapter was particularly difficult to write mostly because I don't want to rush things, I hate doing that. I think it worked out pretty well in the end, and it's a lot longer than most recent chapters, just for you guys! I was going to cut it off about half way and save it for the next chapter, but it didn't work out, so I decided to add in a few more things. Please review, and I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

It was almost baffling for Regina to enter Mary Margaret's apartment a second time. The first being her endeavor of convincing Mary to eat the poisonous apple turnover. And this time - this time was for . . . dinner? It was weird, Regina had to admit, being the one not to cook at an occasion, being invited over, actually spending time with someone was new.

She didn't want to.

She didn't want to try. She didn't want to face brokenhearted consequences, regret or remorse. In all clarity, Regina primarily wanted David - to fuck him senseless, have his heart in her grip, control him, fight him, control. Control. She wanted the rush of adrenaline when David would throw her against the wall, the cool plaster meeting hot skin. And even more so when each piece of clothing found itself scattered on the floor. And then she'd push him over, her true nature of power exuding from her sweaty skin; his naked back on the wall now, seized and claimed by her. She wanted that power she had over him when she was on top, when she was shoving down his jeans, when she took him in her mouth, when she was the one to make him cry out.

It was all her doing, and he just fell into her dangerously welcoming arms - clothed in something wicked, the neckline far too low, the curves of her waist hugged too perfectly. It was almost too much, but never enough. And so, they had dinner.

David insisted, like he always did, and begged her stubborn self to come over. She had been resistant, and he knew she would be. She had to start getting used to this whole open-up thing. It was troublesome, for both. Seeing as whenever they came close to getting to know one another, sex became the new action. It claimed them, this addiction, not of itself, but of each other.

They communicated through tingling skin, screams, and moans and touches and bites - what ever that meant. There wasn't much talking involved. And if there was, it was probably along the lines of a threat, an aroused one, because how could it be anything else in such a state? It would come from none-other than Regina herself, dominating him in every which way, including the cluck of her tongue with a sly remark.

It would be forgotten. The act, no, but the feeling. This is why they craved more, at every waking moment spent together. The new normal. Now, it's a little too new. For Regina, at least. She didn't want it. She didn't want to.

"I don't want to give you false hope, dear, but whatever you're planning isn't going to work," Regina stated blatantly, her heels clicking onto the wood floor as she entered Mary's apartment. "I beg to differ, you're already here. And that's what I've planned," David said with a grin, turning to her after he shut the door, locking it.

"Why are you so resistant, Regina?" David questioned. "There it is!" Regina snapped quickly, pointing a finger at him. "No, there_ it_ is. It's time for you to loosen up a bit."

Regina crossed her arms and straightened herself. She looked at him with pursed lips and a raised brow. "Fine. Where's the wine?" Despite her sarcastic remark, he retrieved two wine glasses and a bottle of red from the kitchen. Regina plopped into the white dining chair, watching him distinctively.

"I think you're doing pretty well with Henry lately," David conversed, pouring them each a glass of wine. "Thank you," she said lowly, her eyes softening. "I - I haven't used magic for a few days," she admits, taking a sip of her wine.

"Thank you," David said. She gives him a quizzical look, "'thank you'? For what, dear?"

"Trying," he asserted, giving her a genuine smile. Regina mirrored a weary one back though, averting her eyes. "It's the only thing I can do to earn my son back."

He saw the hurt in her eyes before she looked away and fiddled with her shirt. She was trying, she really was. David couldn't compare to the losses she had in her life with his own. He was glad she was slowly peeling away the mask that hid her emotions so well. No matter what relations he's had with this woman since they had their first drinks at Granny's, he could still care. But was it right? When one is deprived of comfort, what ever it may be, it could make one do unspeakable things.

"I'm glad you're trying for Henry, Regina. But I am also glad you're trying to open up," he said. She shot him an icy glare. She felt powerless when he said that; giving in to what he wanted, for her to open up. She didn't want to fall prey to his caring comments, yet she slowly felt the need to do so. That's what scared her - opening up and getting hurt again. Hasn't she been burdened with her fears enough?

Regina couldn't help it, though. Inevitably, when someone has been hurt and manipulated multiple times, an ounce of care could be scary, but also comforting. On David's agenda, getting the former Mayor and Queen to express her emotions was first. The woman had been hurt and broken and shattered so many times and he couldn't help but sympathize.

"David, you don't need to care about me. I can handle myself. You should be caring about your daughter and wife," she said slowly, doubting everything that has come up to this. He should be worrying about his family. He does. It's been almost two weeks since he'd last seen Emma and Mary.

"Please, please don't bring them up-" David mumbled, running a big hand through his hair, fighting tears. Strong yes, but David was also emotional. "And why not, dear? They're fine, I'm sure," she said, no matter how much she hated saying that, she knew they were out there somewhere. And they'd be back. "They love you," she continued, "and they hate me. Everyone here hates me. Do you know what it's like to be hated, David? No, you don't," she barked, answering the question herself. Her face grimaced, eyes watering with tears of rage, hurt, and discomfort. "No. You're Prince Charming, loved by the kingdom, protecting Sheriff of Storybrooke-"

"Regina-"

"And here's me, the Evil Queen, ruiner of lives and destroyer of everything everyone loves. I can't change for anyone, only Henry-"

"Regina!" David roared, grabbing her arms, shaking her out of her enraged trance. She looked up at him with a sneer. "You can change your ways, Regina. For me," he whispered, his face reflecting her pained one.

"And that's what makes it all so sad," she said blatantly, her voice raw from yelling. She stood up abruptly, inhaling deeply, suppressing tears. His big hands fell limply onto the table as she rose, beaten.

Ever since he found out that she marked Snow for murder and treason, when he first laid eyes on his beloved, he hated her. How could she do such a foul and untruthful thing? Now he knew, but Snow still shouldn't be blamed. It was all for happiness, and Regina had none of it, after all these years.

David's head rose from it's slump position to see Regina, slightly turned away from him, her arms crossed. Her eyes were glazed with emptiness. With Mary and Emma gone, she had hoped to absorb her vengeance. It never really filled that void, not really.

Then there was that glimmer of hope, another kind of hope, an admiring one. An infatuation. "Do you see what we're doing here, Regina? Do you see what we're both avoiding?" Perhaps something more.

Deep, they say. Deeper the cut, the more tending needed. Regina lays empty in a new world, still unkempt, still hurt. No tending, just avoidance and remorse. No tending needed; she exudes with a hard shell, a hard glare, a cluck of her tongue. Revenge is no longer the answer yet still retains as an obsession. Typecast in both kingdoms, cruel and evil. Nothing more, downgraded to less. Nothing.

What was there to hope for? Regina found herself frequently asking herself that very question. She should've spoken when she couldn't. She should've said nothing than making a life-changing choice. And here she lies, shattered._ You brought this on yourself, Regina_. Then, that hope, that thought of hope comes creeping back, emerging from the avoided crevasses of not only her mind, but David's as well. That glimmer of hope, that she had for David and David had she. Possibility. What a whimsical thing, really.

Though she wanted no part in it. She didn't want it. Fear. She had it, for all these years.

She walked away from him as he tried to explain more. He soon got up and followed her. She can't do this, not now. "Regina, don't you understand?"

She huffed and spun around. "What is it David? What are we avoiding?" she half-yelled, annoyed. Her arms were still crossed around her, hugging her frame; her own source of comforting energy that she was willing to accept.

"This," he breathed, leaning in and capturing his mouth with hers. Her breath caught in her throat before melting into his lips, whimpering softly. Yes, hope was a tender possibility.

Regina shook her head inwardly, lighting placing her hands on his muscular chest to push him away. "No," she breathed, looking up to him after they parted. There was a confused look upon his face, and he searched her's for an answer. "Save it for your wife, David. She'll be home soon, I - I can feel it," she had to admit it, she can't face the heartbreak again. Not now.

He didn't like it when Regina mentioned his wife, for greater or for worse. Especially now, since they've been seeing each other, since their affair. It was wrong, another thing for him to avoid.

"You said - you said before there was this kiss. Is that what you think this all is?"

"It's not just that David, it's the whole charade. I don't want the whole town to find out, we already have enough people knowing. And I know you know this isn't right," she said. David sighed, clasping his hands behind his back, pacing slightly.

"You can't deny it, Regina. These . . . feelings," he breathed out the last part, dropping his arms to his sides. "I don't feel anything," she said almost hopelessly, looking around the apartment for something to just whisk her away. She couldn't think, she had to go. Thinking can hurt chances, and she intended to last for as long as she could, before breaking anymore.

"Yes, you do," he tested, stepping closer to her. She scoffed, "I'm not going to play one of your games, dear."

They stared at each other for a moment, waiting for one to make a move. David was first, taking another step towards her. Regina stiffened, holding her head high. She didn't feel anything, you don't feel anything, Regina, she repeated in her head, breath hitching in her throat, that familiar lump rising.

He was hesitant at first, before he lifted his hand and brought his palm to her cheek. That lump formed in her throat, she swallowed. She couldn't tell if she was more annoyed that it was still there, or if David was. Her heart started to beat faster as he caressed her cheek softly. She leaned into him. No. She looked up at him, "David-"

"Shh," he shushed, closing his lips around hers before she could make a move. There it was again, that kiss. She hated it, loathed it, didn't want it, but she couldn't help but to take a step closer, clench a fist around his shirt, kiss him harder. Regina never wanted anything that could hurt her, and this didn't, for now.

It was ironic, that kiss, maybe. Or maybe it was the way he was romantically seducing her that was ironic. She wanted to laugh. A laugh out of fear, she noted, she gasped. She opened her mouth, fell right into his arms. As he did she a thousand times over. Irony.

Regina tried to take over, control this buried feeling that peaked out beneath her toxic skin. She led him back towards the table, her body pressed to his. David caught on, and spun her around and rammed her into the edge of the table, a yelp escaping her kiss-swollen lips.

They moaned in unison as David rolled his hips against hers. Regina held her weight up by her arms, now gripping the sides of the table behind her. She smirked into his lips and bit it playfully, though he didn't know what caused such giddiness in her. Perhaps because she wasn't avoiding it anymore, or so he thought. But in all honesty, Regina thought it was absolutely wicked being in Mary's home, kissing her husband, grinding him against the table.

Hot breath was at her jaw next. David trailed sloppy and greedy kisses down to her clavicle where he sucked hungrily. "You can't avoid it now," he murmured against her throat. She groaned deeply at the comment, tilting her head back all the way that her hair was touching the surface of the wood. "Neither can you," she purred, her hand making it's way back up to his collar.

She pulled him onto her, David now straddling his mistress, per-say. Here they were, another new cycle. Though not quite so new, since it was frequent and happened again and again. Perhaps the only new thing was this unchained avoidance, a passion for each other that was new. But Regina still favored her dominance over him.

She dragged him down between her heaving breasts, slightly exposed in her lowly buttoned blouse. He bit the hem of the white material where it buttoned, unbuttoning it teasingly with his teeth. She leaned up on her elbows and took his chin in her hand, stopping him. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" she teased back with coy words.

"If we're going to do this," he started, panting, "we're doing it my way." She raised her brows at him, amused. She could laugh. He was such a charmer, truly; perfectly living up to his Fairytale name.

Regina laid back, a smirk dangling from her lips, the cool wood hitting her back. David couldn't help but crawl on top of her, his face now level with hers. He looked into her piercing pits, filled with desire, the greed taking over, dominating him already. She moved in closer, her mouth just brushing his. She let out a snicker, "tempt me."

He nearly looked at her in astonishment, how could she still seduce him, after what he said? Tempt her? She was already tempting him. That smirk was back again. She'd won, and there'd be no avoiding it now.

Their whole charade was a game anyway, in fact. They both knew it. Cards in hand, they played it well. He let her with the first few - several games. He tried this time, truly. Within the game contained strategy, analysis. He figured her out, what made her tick, what she sought vengeance on. And yet, she was still a puzzle. He let down his guard, right when he had her. Their addiction to each other took over, but there was still a chance he could have her his way. No fight for dominance or control, just desire. Just - love.

He pinned her wrists above her, making her isolated from clawing him, touching him, having him. She laughed again. "Do you really think you have power over me, Prince?"

David huffed and sneered. "Is that what you think this is?"

Regina rolled her eyes at him. "Weak," she whispered into his ear, nibbling the lobe afterwards. He was mad, how could she do this? David tightened his grip, Regina was sure there'd be bruises later. Good.

His lips crashed into hers, a biting kiss as he rolled his teeth harshly over her bottom lip. Regina couldn't stifle a moan, letting it roll off her tongue freely. She tried desperately to get out of his grip, beads of sweat forming between her breasts and on her forehead. She needed to touch him, needed to touch what was hers.

She was finally able to free one hand and grabbed a fistful of his hair, holding him to her. He started to unbutton her blouse, freeing her heaving chest from the material. Clawing off her bra, he tossed it to the floor with the shirt.

His lips enclosed around a hard nipple, groaning deeply as he heard the low vibrations of her voice. He let go of her other wrist, letting it travel over her bare side, roam the other breast, squeezing softly.

David lifted himself off her of her then, and he heard her whimper softly at the loss of contact. He moved down slightly, just enough so he can unbutton her pants. Regina could feel him hard against her thigh, and she moved her leg back and forth to tease him. He closed heavy eyes, suppressing a groan.

He pulled her dress pants off slowly, along with her underwear, tossing it behind him in some unknown place on the floor. He knelt down afterwards, spreading her legs open. She was wet already with anticipation.

He breathed hot breath over her clit and flicked his eyes up to watch her face. Her eyes were, heavy, exuding pleasure, watching him. She tilted her head back, though, when he brought his tongue to her inner thigh, licking all the way up to her nub. "David, it's rude to tease," she moaned, drifting.

"Weren't you the one who said this was all a game?"

With that, he brought his tongue to her clit and closed his lips. He sucked gently at first, then added two fingers inside her abruptly. Regina arched her back high, her hands finding the sides of the table again, knuckles white.

He pumped his fingers into her, slick with arousal. He could feel her start to clench around him, and he stopped. David looked up at her, her eyes narrow, heavy, still. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she said, a sweaty hand to his chest, pushing him away and off of her, "you've tempted me."

She pushed him towards the bed on the other side of the room. He spun her around again, and she knew he would. He unbuttoned his shirt in heist, dropping it to the ground. He could feel her hands wandering around his waist line, letting her touching sense find her way as her back was turned to him.

David pulled off his jeans and boxers, kicking them aside. He stopped for a moment before placing big hands to her waist. He slowly snaked them around her, pulling her close. She leaned back into him, her head falling onto his shoulder, hair tickling his neck.

He gestured to the bed and she climbed on top of it willfully, still on all fours. "Now it's my way, like this," she said wiggling her ass in his direction, opening her legs further.

He knelt behind her, griping her waist. A hand slid up over her side, grazing goose-bumped skin. "David," she started to beg, dripping for him already, lowering her head. He thrusted into her, starting a rhythm. They groaned in unison as they found a pace, her hips rocking into his in time.

Regina gripped the bed sheets, the quilt, rather. It was an off-pink with a floral design. Mary Margaret must've found time to sew it when her eyes focused on uneven stitching. Hmph.

Why the fuck was she analyzing fabric? She could kick herself. Avoidance, she thought. No.

She inhaled deeply, her sweaty palms leaving that damned quilt, now kneeling. She sighed, thankfully, at the new position. David bit the side of her neck as he thrusted deeper into her at the new angle. He wrapped his muscular arm around her again, holding her tight as her walls began to contract around his length. She came first, nearly blacking out as her climax hit her hard. She screamed, calling his name, her head falling limply onto his shoulder. He spilled inside her a moment later, falling on top of her, resulting them both smacking against the mattress.

David groaned and rolled off of her, spent, and she too. They laid next to each other for a moment in silence, only the faint sound of their pants dying off. David stared off into the ceiling, he felt something shake next to him. It was Regina, no doubt, but she was shivering.

She was turned away from him, holding herself tight for warmth. "Here," David said groggily, motioning to a folded blanket at the end of the bed. He unfolded it and draped it over them.

She grabbed the corner of it, tucking it beneath her chin. David turned to her, facing her backside. He brought a hand to her shoulder, caressing it gently. He smoothed the goosebumps from her skin, and she let him.

Regina leaned into him, having her body press up against his. David smiled softly, hugging her to him, his arm around her bare waist. Her arm beneath her was stretched out in front of her. Hesitant at first, David brushed his fingers over her forearm before making his way to her palm.

Regina watched him intently through tired eyes. He circled her palm with his pointer finger, making obscure and random designs that he did not know of. It was comforting. Regina let her eyes close peacefully. She was tired. She was just tired, she'd tell him.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah, woah, woah, what was that? She wrote _fluff_? haha, yes, it was surprising to me, actually to be writing fluff in a smutty fic. But hey, times are changing, whether Regina likes it or not! She can't deny it anymore! Also, what do you think Rumple and Jefferson are up to? We haven't seen them for awhile. Hmm ;D

Thoughts/comments/suggestions? I'll take them all! Review, review x


	13. Confession

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This chapter is up later than expected, but I'm happy to bring it to you otherwise. I stopped it earlier than planned and I thought it would work well. I also didn't want to torture you all with awaiting this chapter. A bit of fluff ;) I look forward to your reviews!

* * *

David couldn't rid his mind of the night's proceedings. His mind reeled with questions and thoughts, clouding his judgement. He laid there stiffly, careful not to move the surprisingly peaceful, former Queen, from her sleep.

He didn't know how long he laid there with her. He often questioned it from the time her eyes closed into a peaceful slumber. Felt like hours, he would think, felt like moments. David questioned it so often, their stance, bodies molded together into one, how it all came to this.

His hand was still laced with hers, he hadn't moved yet. He rubbed the side of her pointer finger gently, chuckling softly when it made her stir, snuggling into him more. It wasn't often to see Regina Mills, curled up next to someone, sleeping silently. She was a fierce, strong woman, despite her troubles and past. Anyone could tell by looking at her she never got a full night's rest. Her worrisome yet stony face swam with emotions, beaten down by the deprivation of sleep. She would snap, purse her lips, and carry on.

She gave in tonight, letting rest consume her for once. David teared his eyes off of her and looked off to something on the other side of the room. He stared, for how long, he didn't know. The bedroom was slightly illuminated, the lights in the dining room, dimly lit, were still on. It casted a deep glowing shadow up to the edge of the bed.

He shifted his position, feeling the cool, untouched quilt when he bent his legs into the crevasse of hers. He blinked. The opaque, dark object, wall or furniture, was unknown to the eye, but he kept staring. Their relationship, he thought, a finger couldn't be put on it. What could he call it?

It was an affair, but he didn't like that. Just the sound of the word "affair" made him grimace with guilt. David didn't want to feel guilty. He almost felt as if he helped her. She began to change, at least for him and Henry, and that was something to factor into the mix of things.

The thought of Snow found his way into his mind. He sighed heavily. He already left Kathryn for Regina and now what? David shook his head in an attempt to rid the thought, but it remained still. He didn't know where she was, hopefully safe. Emma, too.

He would be consumed by the thoughts of his wife and child if Regina hadn't been there, tempting him, making him feel more than he wanted to. He couldn't help but to feel weak when he was with her. Her nature was to torment others, and that's what she did.

His eyes flicked down to her untroubled face. Anyone who didn't know her could look at her and only give positive first impressions. Little did they know, little did he know, even. Though everyone knew her, what she'd done to the people of Fairytale Land. Even he, when he was only known as Prince Charming.

It's crazy to think, now, after all this time, he was in bed with Regina Mills, in all her evilness galore, in his wife's apartment. Shit. What was he thinking? He ran a big hand through his short yet disheveled hair, a redundant act. Here it was, the guilt. A walk of shame, maybe, so to speak. The stereotypical woman did the walk, though David had been tormented with it for days. He didn't let it get to him until now. It seemed a bit late for that, though.

David looked back down to the intoxicating woman sleeping peacefully by his side, as if for an answer to all his problems. Though she was the very source of it, and David let himself in. He couldn't get out, not after tonight. Not after the hint that she gave of actually feeling something for someone, for once. And him, too, with someone else.

Their relationship was kind of like his and Kathryn's at the time, he decided. It was only a matter of time before he had to choose. But for now, he kissed her shoulder softly. He laid back beside her, letting sleep finally consume him.

Just as he was about to fall into a slumber, there was a knock at the door. Always someone, he thought irritably. "Gramps?" he heard a voice from the hallway. David shot up, it was Henry no doubt. He'd forgotten that he would be back later that night from Granny's.

His eyes shifted frantically, "hold on, Henry!" he called, his silence displaying that he'd heard him. Regina stirred next to him mumbling nonsense as she rubbed her eyes. David shook her arm, bringing her to consciousness. "Regina, Henry's at the door. Wake up."

Regina's eyes shot open, she laid there frigidly. She sat up abruptly, covering her chest with the quilt. Her hair was askew and her makeup was smudged considerably. She must've known this because she quickly smoothed out her hair and wiped the eyeliner from underneath her waterline.

David hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of pajama pants from a pile of laundry. He silently thanked himself for leaving it out rather than putting it away the other day, because he would be in bigger trouble if he hadn't any pants. Regina skidded to the dining room gathering her clothes from the floor, kicking David his. She tugged on her underwear and pants swiftly, buttoning up her top just in time when David opened the door, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Hey, kid," he stretched out the 'hey' a little too long for anyone to think nothing suspicious was going on. "What took you so long?" Henry asked as he stepped in, taking his backpack from his shoulders and setting it on the ground. "Well, your mom's here, and she kind of fell asleep. I needed to wake her up to see you," David half-lied, stretching the truth a bit.

"Oh," he said hesitantly, he looked over to the dining room to find his mom leaning against the table, one arm under the other holding a glass of water. "Hi dear," she said groggily, clearing her throat afterwards, not realizing that she hadn't said anything before.

Henry smiled, then his face faltered. "Why are you here?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. David stepped in and answering the question for her. "We were talking about getting Emma and Snow back." David knew this would cover up their act, and even make Henry feel a bit better. Lately, he's been down about losing Emma, he missed her a lot.

Henry's face brightened at this, and Regina couldn't help but smile. "Actually, when I was down at Granny's, Ruby mentioned that some of the dwarves may have found something in the mines that could help. Maybe it will bring Emma and Mary back!"

"What is it, kid?" David asked, a little intrigued, gesturing to the couch where they both sat down in unison. Regina could roll her eyes at this, weak. He was always so weak with everything that he held dear to him. She supposed she liked him that way, though. She could easily reel him back in.

"They're mining, for fairy dust. The Blue Fairy says it can bring them back," Henry said with a smile. "I hope it works."

David ruffled his grandson's hair and gave him a buoyant smile. "I know they'll be back soon, Henry. I can feel it," he assured him, hugging him close.

"But," Henry started. There was a confused look on his face when he pulled away from his grandpa's arms. "The Mad Hatter and Mr. Gold were there, helping the dwarves look for fairy dust. It was -"

Henry stopped short when he heard shattering glass from behind him. He and David turned around in unison, seeing Regina with an empty hand and glass at her feet. Delayed, she inhaled sharply, not knowing what had come over her. _Jefferson_, she thought. How could he help those imps find a way to get back Emma and Mary Margaret? Rumple had to be behind all of this.

"Regina!" David called, hopping off of the sofa to help her. She shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts. A gasp escaped her when David gripped her wrist, a sharp pain pounded in the palm in her hand. She must've crushed the glass in her hands from the news, her hand now bloodied and covered in chips of glass. "Here, come to the kitchen, let me get that glass out of you," David said with a half-chuckle. It was amusing to see the former Mayor so alarmed and flushed, but it was also concerning.

"Henry, could you get the dust pan and help clean up the glass?" Henry nodded and scampered to clean the mess.

David took Regina by the arm to the sink and wet a cloth to clean up the blood that dribbled down her hand and up her sleeve. "My shirt is ruined," Regina groaned, examining her white shirt now stained red. David laughed, "that's what you're so concerned about? Look at your hand!"

Regina winced when David dabbed up the blood around the cuts and shards of glass. She turned her head away, already getting oozy from the pain and blood. David grabbed a pair of tweezers from a drawer and Regina shook her head. "No, please, I can do it myself," she said, attempting to take the tweezers from his hand.

He put them just outside of her reach. "You'll hurt yourself again."

"David," she pleaded, her voice going into a whisper, "I don't want you caring for me." She said it firmly, the other million times she's said it seemed to not have gotten through his thick head. "Just . . . let me. Please," he insisted, holding her injured hand in his gently, caressing her fingers.

She breathed in deeply, "fine," she submitted, giving in.

As David proceeded to pick out the little pieces of glass from her palm, and Regina frequently spewing retorts of "be careful!" and "I told you I should've done it instead," Henry found himself wide-eyed at what he saw under the dining room table. Henry clasped his mouth shut with his hand to stifle his gasp when he noticed a black lace bra underneath the table. Could it be his mom's? He hoped it wasn't - but he couldn't imagine who it would belong to since Mary Margaret was gone.

His eyes flicked up to his mom and David in the kitchen to make sure they weren't looking. He picked up the garment slowly. But before he could stuff it in his pocket, David called, "Henry, are you okay?" The kid hadn't realized in guilefully hiding his action of picking up the bra, he succeeded in misfortune by hitting his head on the underside of the table. Henry suppressed an "oomph!". Quickly pretending to pick up more pieces of glass, he rubbed his injured head with his other hand.

"Yeah!" he called back, silently kicking himself from not being so low-key as he planned. When the coast was clear, Henry gave just enough time to take the garment from the floor and shove it in his pocket as intended. Henry got up, more discreetly this time, gathering the rest of the broken glass in the dustpan to throw out. He hoped his flushed face wouldn't get the best of him and rat him out without words but silence.

It worked out just as fine, though, excluding that small bump in the road. He noticed his grandfather intent on tending to his mom's hand and he exhaled a sigh of relief.

Regina had to bite her lip to repress a squeak of stinging pain that emitted from her palm. "Be careful!" she hissed for the umpteenth time, withdrawing her hand once David finished binding it up with gauze. "You're _welcome_ your _Majesty_," David said with a chuckle and that dashing smile of his.

Regina pulled her hand towards herself and cocked her head to the side. "Don't test me, _Charming_," she retorted, subduing a smirk. She leaned forward just enough to really look up at him all the way. "Thank you," she muttered almost voicelessly. David opened his mouth to say something, then closed it when he noticed a small glimmer in her eye. Regina retreated to her normal stance, fumbling with one of the buttons on her shirt.

She tried not to make notice of her breath hitching in her throat regarding that she was in fact missing her bra from her attire. She gulped harshly looking back up at David, now crossing her arms to hide the evidence. David, perplexed at her sudden change of behavior, swooped his eyes down her front, then back up to meet her eyes. His brow furrowed even more. Regina opened her mouth to say something starting with an "I" but jumped at the sound of her son's voice from the other side of the island counter.

"Ahem," came a slightly concerned and confused voice. Henry held up the dust pan and duster in both hands, revealing that he done the job. "I - cleaned up the, erm, mess," he said awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders at the couple.

Regina tried to cover her chest more with her arms, unsure whether her blouse was completely see-through or not. Either way, she could tell it wasn't appealing to anyone for that matter since she hadn't anything on underneath. "Thank you, Henry," David acknowledged, Regina nodded. "On that note," David started, walking over to Henry, "I think it's time for bed. Did you eat at Granny's?"

Henry nodded, placing the dust pan and duster on the counter and wiped his hands on his jeans. "C'mon, let's tuck you into bed," David said, gesturing towards the stairs. "We'll put you in Emma's bed for tonight, since your mom is staying over?" he half-questioned, looking back towards Regina.

"I suppose so, I'm already here," she said, gesturing with her hands up in front of her. "I'll take the couch and get you pajamas," he suggested, "you can tuck Henry in."

Regina was thankful that David devised an opportune moment for her to spend time with her son. Grateful, she gave Henry a hopeful smile and led him up the stairs.

After making sure he'd brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas, Regina entered the bedroom to tuck him in. She pushed a few strands of hair out from his eyes and caressed his cheek. "I've missed you dear," Regina admitted. "I - I've missed you too," Henry disclosed afterwords. He did miss his mother's goodnights and bedtime stories more than he thought he would.

She bent down to place a kiss onto his forehead before he jerked away. "Mom . . ." he said with concern, sitting up and crawling over to the edge of the bed where is jacket laid. A little taken aback that he refused her kiss she managed to say, "yes, Henry, what is it?"

Henry regretfully pulled out the lace bra that he tucked away in his jacket earlier. The breath caught in her throat when she realized her son was holding up the missing bra. She could've sworn it was under the dining table. Then she realized again that he must've found it while cleaning up the glass. "Where did you get that?" she questioned anyway.

"I found it." Her eyes shifted between his own, wondering how to handle this. He couldn't know about them, he just couldn't. After all this time of him protesting that Mary Margaret should be with David and that they were prince and princess, Henry would detest the very thought of his mother with him.

She couldn't even recall what their relationship was, anyway. It was an affair at most and nothing else. They weren't dating or seeing each other, really. They were friends with benefits, perhaps. Regina shook her head, she couldn't tell him any of this. Especially since he started to come around and accept that she was trying to redeem herself.

"Is it yours?" Henry asked almost coldly, doubting it was anyone else's but hers. "Yes," Regina admitted, nearly sad to say so. She hesitated before taking it from his hand, bunching it up and hid it from view. "It's not what you think, though, Henry-" she started slowly before he silenced her with harsh words.

"That's what everyone says! If you say you're going to try, then do it. Tell the truth. I don't want the Evil Queen as my mom." The words stung, yes, but he was right nonetheless.

She only looked at him then with regret. She didn't want this whole affair to get in the way of things with her relationship with her son. But she already let it, evidence proved so, and it couldn't be helped now.

Henry let is legs dangle off the edge of the bed, his Star Wars pajama pants increasingly became interesting as he waited for an answer. He spoke again when his mother kept silent. "Are you seeing David?" He looked up at her, hoping it wasn't true, but also wanting his mom to tell him the truth.

Her face drained of all color as she bent at the knees again to meet him at eye level. She had begun to change for him and David as well, whether she liked to believe it or not. With the growing number of problems arising in her life again, what with Jefferson and Rumple and Mary Margaret just the same, she thought it best to at least start being honest with someone, even if it was only Henry.

"Yes," she confessed with a sigh, "I am."


	14. The Inevitable

**A/N**: I am immensely sorry for the wait everyone! I really appreciate your patience though! Can't believe this is the third chapter at the same point, but I promise you all things will start to get vengeful in the next chapter, and certainly leave the confines of Mary Margaret's apartment for once. I believe I will be getting back to my EC drabbles tomorrow, so look forward to that as well. Please review as that would help me get the next chapter done faster!

* * *

"It's complicated, Henry," Regina tried to explain softly, placing her hand over his. He flinched away, averting his eyes from his mother's hopeful ones. "I - I don't understand," he stated quizzically, still trying to manage to accept the news that his mom, the_ Evil Queen_, was with Prince Charming. It was all too overwhelming.

Regina sighed, patting his hand and standing up. "I don't understand either, dear. Please don't think wrong of me, just try to get some sleep." She gave him a desolate smile, knowing that this was going to effect their relationship that she's been trying so hard to build.

Henry looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding, slipping beneath the covers. Regina hesitantly placed a kiss on his forehead before she left, shutting the door quietly behind her. She walked down the stairs to find a waiting David with pajamas.

A smile danced on her lips but faltered quickly as she pulled out the black laced bra from behind her and dangled it out in front of him. "You know, Henry _is_ here, Regina-"

"He knows," she said, defeated, pulling back the garment and tucking it beneath her arms as she crossed them. "He what?" David asked, cocking his head to the side with his eyes narrowed.

"Henry knows about us, David. He found this," gesturing to the bra, "under the table. I suppose I forgot to get it since we were fooling around," she explained, whisper-yelling the last part as if she was complaining of their multiple wrongdoings.

He ignored the last thing she said, not wanting to submit to an argument. Instead, he handed her a pair of his pajamas. "I know you probably don't want a pair of Snow's but-"

"Thank you," she said, cutting him off. Regina hadn't been trying to be rude or incessant with her avoidances of talking about Snow. She was exhausted, really. Her life was a whirlwind beginning to churn again, and she didn't know what it all meant.

Her dark eyes flicked up to David, taking the clothes in hand. "I'm going to say goodnight to Henry, I'll talk to him," David muttered, starting up the stairs. She walked passed him, the cool wood hitting her feet as she left the stairs. Regina stopped in her place from heading towards the bedroom and turned around.

She didn't want this to ruin her relationship with her son, nor her relationship with David, for that matter. Whatever it was, whatever she had been avoiding, she couldn't now. Too many years she had spent gaining love and trust just to end up losing it in the end. But it all started to build up again.

The comprehension of her actions were a haze. She only wanted to clear it up, now.

An inkling of some sort, perhaps an itch behind her ear gave her the courage of what she was about to ask next. For someone so broken and hurt, if anyone walked into a room that she was in, they'd be hit with her pain. There was too much the woman had gone through to receive any more sorrow to pile onto her already heavy load.

This was why, she decided, that she needed to redeem herself, for her son. She wanted to try for once. To do something right. Only now he practically hated her all over again. His awareness of her relationship with David had been disclosed to her misfortune. But it felt right.

He was going to talk to him, she replayed the words in her mind over and over again. He'll make it better. Henry will understand this - this thing she couldn't give up so quickly. Because if she really didn't want her son to think down on her for the umpteenth time, she would let it go. And she didn't.

There were many opportune moments to give it all up when she knelt down to him upstairs with his hand in hers as she tried to explain something she didn't even know the answer to. Her actions were something to be ashamed of, yes, for being with a prince, already taken by someone she loathed the most.

It didn't seem like this was all for revenge anymore, she realized. Their first night, she had thought the same thing as she made him go. Was this - was this love at first sight, only to be noticed until now?

Her love for Henry couldn't amount to anything she had ever loved before. He was her son. She would do anything and everything for him to ensure his safety and love and happiness. She could've let go, she perceived, of David. To confirm that yes, Prince Charming and Snow White, the fairest family in all the land who were the world's pure product of true love, were supposed to be together. It was, she supposed, the thought licking bitterly at her mind.

The Evil Queen _mustn't_ interfere with the couple that was loved throughout Storybrooke and Fairytale Land, no. But she did, and Henry clearly didn't like it. His young mind, struck by fairytales and happy endings, Snow and Charming _must_ be together.

Regina thought, as she trumped down those stairs, the bra itching in her powerful hand, that if she truly loved Henry, she would have broke off her and David's relationship right then and there. She didn't like that thought, comparing her love to someone who's hated her for what she has done to Snow White. But what else she could do? She couldn't compare love to . . . love.

"Will you-" she stopped herself as her voice cracked, clearing her throat when David turned around, mid-stair.

She looked back up at him tentatively, holding the warm pajamas in her hands a little bit tighter this time. "Will you come to bed, after?" Her tone was raw, more so hesitant than anything she had ever said to him.

He didn't hear the seduction, the deep groan for him that always seemed to lace her voice so perfectly into an intimidating bow. This, too, he couldn't ignore, her voice. The way she asked him was of a loving manner, something unheard of coming from someone so ruthless. It didn't drip honey, or sugar and ice, nothing to lure him in.

But it did, anyway.

Her eyes were big, hopeful. In that she needed closure, something to hold onto just in case her son slipped away from yet another choice that he didn't agree on. And that person was David.

"Yes," he said finally, turning back to head to his destination.

Regina watched him attentively as he left her presence, staring at the stairs so, even when he was gone. She lowered her head slowly, her eyes meeting cotton pajamas. They were his, no doubt; a big gray, oversized t-shirt and dark plaid pajama pants. She almost laughed as she finally left her place at the bottom of the stairs, making her way to the bedroom.

David opened the door slowly to Emma's room and closing it behind him quietly. Henry opened his eyes to the sound of his grandpa, leaning up on an elbow to acknowledge him. "Hey kid," David said softly, taking a seat on the side of the bed. He patted next to him and Henry obliged, taking the covers off to sit next to him.

"Are you and my mom dating?" Henry cut right to the chase, not wanting to deal with vague answers. "I-" David sighed, threading a big hand through his hair, clearing buzzing thoughts.

They weren't _dating_. To be quite honest, David didn't know what the hell they were and as of late, he kept trying to figure it out. Whatever it was, it was inevitable.

"I don't know, Henry, not necessarily-"

"That's what mom said. She said you were seeing each other. You're supposed to be with Snow. . ." Henry's words drifted, pained that their happily ever after wasn't so happy after all since his mom was involved in their relationship.

David couldn't help but feel a bit weird when he heard that Regina actually said that. He supposed they were, after all. But not in a dating/loving/relationship type of way, he was married to Snow for God's sake. What was he thinking?

"I know. I know this sounds a little confusing to you but trust me, it's confusing for me just the same. We'll figure it out in the morning, okay?" He ruffled Henry's hair which to much pleasure, it made him giggle.

They said their goodnights before David departed, retracing his footsteps down the stairs. He didn't see Regina anywhere, assuming she was in the bedroom. He turned off the kitchen light, only to leave the small light that was peeking behind the curtains of Mary Margaret's room.

David opened the curtain slightly, peering in, "Regina?" He walked in, seeing the former queen tugging his pajama pants on but to much dismay, they wouldn't stay up.

She turned around, dark brown curls tumbling in front of her face. "They don't fit," she said lazily, smirking as she let go of the hem, the pajamas falling to the wood floor. Regina stepped out of them, his big t-shirt dangling loosely off of her one shoulder, covering up the tops of her thighs perfectly. She walked towards him as he pulled off his shirt, revealing toned muscles that Regina could tear up at any second.

She placed a cold hand to his chest and leaned into him, "what did Henry say?" she asked, concerned. David exhaled, taking her hand in his as he walked over to the bed, leading her towards the mass of sheets and pillows. "He doesn't approve, I'm sure you already know that."

Regina sighed and climbed into bed next to him. She snuggled under the covers as he turned off the lights, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. They laid next to each other in the dark, not touching one another. Instead, they both stared at the ceiling, submitting to consuming thoughts.

Regina finally scooted over, laying a leg over his and a hand on his chest, she nestled into him. She couldn't resist the warmth that radiated from his body, the closeness enveloping her cold and broken soul. "Do you hate me?"

David blinked, still staring at the ceiling. He wrapped his arm around hers, shifting to let his body mold into hers as one. "I don't hate you," he answered blankly, his brow still furrowed at the thought. "Not you, Charming."

She almost sounded worried, that even though he was one person, she felt their past still interfered with his feelings. He had loathed her for so long, for she was his wife's biggest enemy. She had Snow up for treason, treachery, and murder, all turning out to be false; a set up.

How could he not hate her? She was the Evil Queen, seeking pleasure in ruining lives. Regina even locked him in a cell at one point, though no less appealing. Now here he lay in bed with his arch nemesis, his bare chest pressed against hers, only separated by the thin material she wore, that was indeed his.

"I - no. Why would you ask that? Is this because of Henry?"

She could feel tears that almost threatened to spill at the mentioning of her son. She felt like she betrayed him with David. Which is even worse than it is because it was an affair on top of everything. Her hand curled into a fist on his chest, wrapping her arm fully around him as if she would drift away to another land at any moment. "Yes," she said in a mere whisper.

David craned his neck to kiss her temple, it soothed her reeling thoughts. "I don't know what to do," she admitted shaking her head. David's right hand lifted up to her thigh, massaging it softly. "I'm sorry," he said genuinely, running his hand over her smooth skin.

"He'll come around, he already has," he reassured. She looked up at him with a weary smile. David moved in slowly, letting his lips brush against her plump ones before they closed around them. Regina inhaled heavily when his lips met her own, shifting her weight so that she was straddling him at the waist.

They didn't break the kiss, only for air until their tongues met again fervently. Regina pulled away first, her forehead resting against his, breathing heavily. "Thank you," she said breathlessly.

"For what?"

She sighed, rolling over, her back facing him. David followed suit, snaking his arm around her waist, his front pressing against her back. She smiled inwardly at the gesture, cuddling into him.

Regina took his hand that wrapped around her stomach into hers. She played with his fingers gently and David smiled into her sweet smelling hair at the touch that seemed so far from what an evil queen would do.

"For not hating me."

His hand left hers at the response, she whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but was thankful when his lips pressed to hers again, his hand cupping her chin. She parted her lips to greet his tongue hungrily, her hand weaving through his hair as she deepened the kiss.

He pulled away first this time, brushing the hair out of her eyes gently. "You should get some rest," he suggested, his hand going back to her waist. She protested by stiffening up, but quickly relaxed as his hand slipped beneath his shirt that she was wearing. His fingertips grazed her ribs and breasts, calming her down from worriment.

They both would've taken it further as they did so many times before, but they considered Henry, and how this would change everything. They played it safe that night, as safe as they thought was appropriate, knowing this was not anyway.

They could really never be parted from one another, someone always crawling back to the other, craving kisses and touches and bites. Regina looked over her shoulder at him one as time before she began to unwind, letting sleep absorb her.

She was content as ever, though pain still lingered over her olive skin. Regina wasn't sure that she should believe David or not. She knew he still hated her on some level, he had to. Everyone did, anyway. She wished he would just admit it, or say something of truth, she needed that closure.

Charming still loved Snow, but David, David was just everything Charming wasn't. And Regina let herself become attracted to both of them, falling into constant questioning whether he was telling the truth or not. Maybe he was just sparing her feelings, or actually telling the truth. She didn't know.

She did know for sure that his former Fairytale Land self loved Snow, and for some reason, that bothered her. She only ever cared about her happiness, and theirs still sickened her to this day, even if he was right there next to her, creating imaginary patterns with his fingers over her stomach and breasts.

Regina still felt, though, a certain pang in her chest, a churning in her stomach. She knew that Rumple and Jefferson were planning something in the mines, and it would surely affect her. What will Henry think, when he finds them in his grandmother's bed, instead of David on the couch like he said? And then, there was Snow. What would happen when Snow came back?

Regina couldn't bare the thought whether David secretly knew or not that she had poisoned Snow weeks ago. Or even worse, the thought of her rushing into his arms when they'd come back through the portal, kissing each other's faces and muttering that they had found each other once again. She couldn't let that happen, not when things were like this, perfect for once. For once she felt okay. She was okay and she wouldn't let Snow ruin what she had with David.

Jealousy, it must've been, eating her up. She hugged him close, then, making him hers in her mind. She had lured him into the tiger's cage, locking it with her naked body and keeping him there with her heart.


	15. Secrets and Incentives

**A/N:** I am so so so SO sorry everyone for the extremely long wait! I stopped writing this story to do the Christmas drabbles and afterwards, I got caught up in a mess of things and was extremely busy. Also, I had major writer's block for this one, despite what I knew I wanted in this chapter. I'm relieved that I finished this and was able to produce something for you. I hope to get back into the swing of things, but like I said, I've been having a lot of writer's block lately. Enjoy!

* * *

Regina woke up to heavy arms around her, almost kicking herself for starting to become used to it. Admiration had been a new thing for her to get accustomed to and it was impossible for her to dislike it. It was morning, the small peak of sunshine gleaming through the curtains, illuminating David's sleeping face next to hers.

Their legs were in a tangled mess, but that was nothing new. What disturbed Regina was the pounding thought of Snow parading her way back to Storybrooke at any given moment. She'd seek out her true love, her _Charming_, oblivious to anything else but what mattered to her most. Sickening.

On top of that, Emma would follow through at some point, either before or after her mother, or both at the same time, and Regina couldn't have that. She'd go after her son and try to get custody of him. Regina couldn't be fighting a custody battle over Henry anytime soon, not with . . . David? Regina's brow furrowed significantly.

Could she not handle something that's been discussed numerous times what with David now being around? Regina craned her neck and turned as much as she could in David's grip to look at him.

Their relationship had changed greatly over the past couple of months, and Regina was now letting her walls down to see the truth. She didn't want any part in it, whatever this was. These _feelings_ and David's caring nature. She was half grateful for him to also be in the mindset of his past self because knowing David Nolan for 28 years, he was a love-sick puppy. At least Charming had some moral ground, some boundaries.

Though she clearly didn't. She had let her guard down in front of him a few times, especially last night, when she asked him to go to bed with her. It was abrupt, stupidly so. She could kick herself for it, yes. Enraged in her own bottled thoughts, she nearly shoved his arms off of her, but decided to be discreet about her actions.

It took time, but Regina managed to pull his arms off of her, untangling her body from his. Her backside instantly felt cold as she sat up; her legs even colder with the discard of his pajama pants the night before.

David shifted his position at the loss of contact. Regina held a breath, hoping he wouldn't wake up. She had to get out of there quietly, not wanting a conversation to arise so early in the morning - why she was leaving, why she didn't say goodbye.

There was work to be done, she decided. If she was to constantly think these things - about Snow returning and Emma taking Henry away from her - she would never truly get any rest. There was never an ounce of peace in her mind. Her eyes shifted to David.

She looked at his peaceful face for awhile, in a trance of empty thoughts. She liked when she didn't have to think much, decisions always overriding her judgement in all the wrong ways. Being with David, she could give herself to him, and take him all the same. Regina liked to have control over someone who wanted it, who enjoyed it. David stirred again, an arm laying across her lap now.

But melting into his touch made her weak.

She forced herself out of the warm bed, toes pattering on the cold floor as she gathered her clothes. She managed to find all of her belongings in the nick of time, silently shocking herself since she had spent so much time at the apartment.

Regina walked up the stairs hesitantly, eyeing David as she crept up the steps. She pushed open Henry's door slightly, a smile spreading on her face when she saw her son still asleep. Walking quietly to the edge of the bed, Regina motherly pushed the hairs out of his face, cupping his cheek.

He leaned into her warm touch and Regina could feel tears stinging her eyes. It was rare to have such loving moments with her son. She withdrew her hand, face faltering. Regina's mind drifted back to last night, her face in a blanket of shock when Henry had held up evidence of her and David's relationship, what they had been doing. Henry didn't know about _that_ part of course, being too young of knowledge for such things. He was disappointed in her, and it was like a stab in the heart for her. Regina, quick witted and clever, unfortunately didn't know what to do.

She hated herself, loathing in the fact that she didn't pick her son over David right away. But Henry seemed okay with it, right? She let out a huff, resisting the urge to slam the door shut behind her on her way out of Henry's room, leaving the pestering thoughts behind upstairs.

Coming down the stairs, she turned to face David's sleeping form. Regina stared for a long while, in awe of how they ended up here. She turned towards the door but her movements suddenly fluctuated, finding herself pivoting towards David again, approaching the bed timidly.

She lent down over his calm face and placed a soft and tender kiss to his cheek before departing.

o0o0o

Regina had her mind set on one thing: stopping the reappearance of Mary Margaret. As much as she tried to bury the thought, she knew that she would return to Storybrooke. _We will always find each other_.

The true lovebird's famous line drilled into her head and she wished she hadn't the notion in the first place, but it needed to get done.

Her long rivalry with Snow White was long from over, as she failed multiple times to kill her and successfully get her revenge. Could this be it? She had a stronger motive now, she imposed, making her way to Gold's shop. David.

She wouldn't say that, no. Regina wouldn't appear weak now, especially someone even more powerful than she.

With a well held breath being let out, Regina let her more assertive traits through as she bolted through Gold's shop door.

"Gold!" she growled, scanning the shop over the various Fairytale antiques.

"From the numerous amounts of times you've barged into my shop, I'm even shocked to say it's become quite tedious. What are you on a rampage for now, dearie?" Gold retorted nonchalantly, sauntering in from behind the curtains.

Regina approached him, leaning in with her hands on the counter, adding an intimidating touch that would work on anyone but him in the least. But she did it anyway; so systematic at being headstrong. "The mines," she got right to it, "what have you and our dear Jefferson been doing down there?"

"That, dearie," Gold gestured, pointing to himself with a sneer, "is my business."

Regina tightened her jaw and pursed her lips, stopping herself from turning the imp into a bug. She resisted heavily. " And it's most certainly my business as well, _Rumple_. Snow could come strolling in at anytime," she hissed, the bitter taste of her enemies name was sour on her tongue. "And I can't have that," she said firmly, shaking her head.

Gold smirked at her and came around the glass counter slowly, cane in hand as he limped dramatically for effect. "And why is that?" he asked cleverly, already knowing the answer. He liked to have control over others and even though Regina liked just the same, he seemed to have taken a toll on her, causing her to be the weak one.

Regina swallowed a lump in her throat. Why hadn't she thought this through? She knew coming to Gold to fish for reasons as to why he was trying to find a way to bring back the very people she didn't want in Storybrooke would turn out badly. She'd known him for too long, far too long, and still, in a whim, forgotten how manipulating he could be. He could ruin her with just simple words, stating facts, whatever he pleased.

"She's been my enemy since the day she lied, Rumple. You know that. Why the hell would I want her back?" she managed to say, her voice wavering, losing her powerful tone. She was breaking, and he knew it.

"I think something's gotten in the way of your mind, dearie," he tested in a sing-song voice. "Clouding your judgement," he suggested, waving his hand in the air, and then leaned in, inches from her face, sporting a grimace. "Ruining your purpose. You started this whole curse to get your revenge. How's that coming along, now that it is broken?"

Regina's face turned into a scowl, and she tightened her hands into fists. "I'm on a road to redemption. But do not doubt me when I say I still want my revenge. I still want Snow's pretty head on a spike."

"Ah, yes, redemption. How blissful. Especially when you last came in here, demanding your mommy's spell book," Gold expressed, walking around her challengingly.

"Magic. I'm - I'm not going to use magic, for Henry. Which is why I'm here trying to get answers for my revenge. But you clearly are not helping."

"But I can see, from the way you are, the way you look - a little _flushed_ if I may be too bold to add," he whispered the last part in her ear. She fought the urge to cringe, regretting everything ever since she stepped through his shop door.

He continued, "that there's another reason for your revenge."

"My revenge is because Snow -"

"Oh don't give me that, Regina," he cut in, "we all know the charming Prince has been at your doorstep more than a few times. And that's what's getting in your head, dearie. And I'd like you to hear it from me first, _know it_. It will only destroy you in the end!" he raised his tone to meet his prominent past life trademark, pointing into the air.

Regina ignored his last comment. Her nails began to dig into her fists now, creating small half-moons, reddening her skin with rage. "Remember?" he continued when she failed to say anything. "When darling Emma came in here, telling me that she saw you two together? She had enough evidence to prove to me that it was true. Though since you've know me for so long, I don't think you could doubt that I could see it anyway. I don't even have to see you both together and may I add you two hide it pretty well. Like I said, just from the way you look."

"Don't patronize me, Rumple. This is to ruin Snow, to take the last bit of everything she loved away from her," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. He stood in front of her now, cane in both hands, amused.

"Yet you still don't want her here." Regina's face faltered. "No doubt Emma has already told her what she had seen. It's a done deal, Regina. You've taken away the thing she loved most. You should know that. He'd be living with guilt if she ever showed her face back here in Storybrooke, and that'd be enough to ruin her. But why do you still stay with the dashing Prince?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said all too swiftly. He looked at her up and down. "You're wearing the same clothes as the day before, dearie."

Regina straightened her posture. She had enough of this. "Whatever you're trying to insinuate here, Rumple, isn't going to stop me from getting my revenge. I will find out what you're doing in the mines. Remember who I am," she said firmly, pivoting to leave.

"Only if you do, Your Majesty."

o0o0o

David woke up to an empty space beside him, a creased brow accompanying his already confused face. He sat up slowly, rubbing a big hand over his face.

"Regina?" he called out into the open space, looking about the room for any signs of her. With no luck, his eyes ended up landing on a neatly folded shirt - his shirt - at the end of the bed. She must have left, he thought, remembering he gave her his shirt to wear to bed last night.

But where had she gone? David figured she had some mayoral duties to tend to, but she had recently stepped down from her mayor position. He checked the time, and it was almost 7 o'clock.

David hopped out of bed, grabbing his folded shirt from the edge of the bed and put it on. As he pulled it over his head, he stopped for a moment to note that it smelled like her. He cracked a small smile and pulled it down. David shook his head, he couldn't be thinking about Regina now, even when she wasn't here. He had to get Henry ready for school.

David walked up the stairs to the bedroom, opening the door quietly and peered in. "Henry?" he exclaimed softly, walking towards the bed.

Henry stirred, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he woke up. "Hmm?" he groaned, stuffing his face into the pillow. David laughed, "time for school." He groaned again and sat up, kicking the covers off of him.

David turned to leave but stopped short, spinning to Henry. "Do you know where Regina is?" he asked. Henry's face contorted in confusion. "She's not here?"

"No, she must've left." His face fell at his grandfather's words. She couldn't just leave, he thought. But regret welled up inside him when he realized he did the same thing to her, leaving her to live with David.

David noticed his sad features and reassured him. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Henry smiled softly and got up to get his clothes for the day.

"Come downstairs when you're ready."

After Henry got dressed and ready for school, he came downstairs to meet David for breakfast. He fixed them each a bowl of cereal. The breakfast was a quiet one, and undoubtedly awkward since their last conversation the night before.

Henry squirmed in his seat. David's eyes flicked up to see his anxious form. "What's on your mind, kid?" he questioned, silently swearing at himself afterwards when he remembered everything that happened that night - how Henry put the pieces together, his disappointment.

He dropped the spoon in his bowl and sighed. "So, my mom . . ." he drifted, not sure what answer he was looking for. David followed through with a sigh, leaning back on the dining chair. "I don't know what to tell you, kid. It's just as confusing for me as it is for you-"

Henry shook his head and cut in, "that's what you said last time." David opened his mouth, but closed it again. He didn't know what to say. Then he spoke, sounding like a broken record for the thousandth time. "I don't know what to tell you, Henry. I'm sorry."

Henry bowed his head, looking into his lap. He fiddled with his fingers, gathering jumbling thoughts. "Can you tell me - can you tell me why?" he asked, looking up at David.

"'Why?'" he repeated. Henry nodded.

David threaded a hand in his hair, sighing. "It just kind of . . . happened. She helped me forget," he paused remembering their numerous encounters, but he decided quickly that he'd leave those parts out. "She helped me forget about not having Snow. I didn't have to worry so much when I was with her."

The words that came out of his mouth were almost like a realization to him. She seduced him, and those were the results. He couldn't take it back, even if he wanted to. And he didn't.

Henry hesitated, but nodded, accepting the vague answer. He could never really get any answers out of anyone as of late, but anything would help him understand a bit more in the least.

"Come on," David said, patting Henry on the shoulder and standing up. "Let's take you to school."

o0o0o

Sometimes David would let Henry walk to the bus stop by himself, but since Regina was no where to be found, he had nothing better to do. It was a bright, sunny morning, and he and Henry's walk to his bus couldn't be more enjoyable.

Their morning conversation about his and Regina's relationship never seemed to exist among their jokes and laughs all the way to the corner of the main road.

"I'll pick you up afterwards," he said, gesturing Henry towards the bus and other children. "Okay," he replied with a smile, accepting the backpack from David's outstretched hand.

As the bus drove away, David turned around to retreat back to the apartment, but nearly stumbled on his feet when Ruby was right behind him when he pivoted. "Oh, Ruby, hey," he said, letting out a breath.

"Sorry to startle you, David, but there's something I need to tell you." David's heart jumped at this, a pang of nervousness rising in his chest. "What, what is it Ruby? Tell me."

"The dwarves came to me not an hour ago, saying something about how all the diamonds are gone from the mines. Somebody took them! And . . . I think I know who," she exclaimed, her face warped in a grimace.

"Who took them?" David asked quietly, fearful of the answer.

"Regina."

* * *

**A/N:** ooooh drama! Thanks for reading everyone, also thanks for the reviews on last chapter! Please tell me what you think!


	16. Denounce the Queen

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update, everyone! It's been a tough week and I am happy to say I am done with midterms. I hope to get back into the swing of things here too. Please review and tell me what you think! This is also a bit of a throwback, seeing as I throw quite a few things that happened earlier in my story (as far as chapter 8) to this chapter. Apart from that, I also toss in some memories from even the first few chapters as well.

Also, welcome back to Emma and Mary Margaret! In my writing of their time in FTL, of course! ;P

* * *

David was astounded, his jaw hanging open slightly after 'Regina' slipped through Ruby's mouth. How could she have done it? It wasn't possible, he concluded quickly in his mind. It just wasn't. Regina had been with him the whole day and night yesterday, spending time with him and Henry.

Or could it have been this morning? David pondered the thought for a moment, putting his hands to his hips in his usual commanding stance when there was trouble. It had only been 8 a.m. She did leave early, he mused, without a single notice, in fact.

She had been know as the Evil Queen in he and everyone else's past lives. Regina was clearly capable of enduring her witching ways once again.

David's thoughts diminished when he heard a voice behind him. "Is something wrong here?" Regina asked, her face contorted with concern as she approached the duo. "What did you do?" Ruby accused slowly, stepping right up to the former queen's front without hesitance. Regina blinked rapidly, taken aback. "Excuse me?" she looked between both of them, searching for an answer to the sudden allegation.

"Where were you just now?" questioned David, tact no where to be found in his firm tone. Regina grimaced, unnerved that he, of all people, would blame her wholeheartedly when he just had spent the night together with her, in which he enjoyed undoubtedly, and could not be denied.

She scoffed beneath her breath. "Gold," she said slowly. "I went to see Gold. Why is this any of your concern?"

"Because the diamonds from the mines are gone. That means there isn't any fairy dust that can help get Emma and Snow back. And seeing as you were just with Gold, there is no doubt in my mind that you did it," Ruby exclaimed confidently.

She blinked slowly, bewildered at Ruby's snapping tone she had accustomed so freely. But then she narrowed her eyes. The diamonds, gone? Regina whipped around, eyeing Gold's shop. He must've did it, one step ahead of her.

She saw him emerge from his shop. He waved at the group in a sickeningly sweet way, and Regina knew the gesture was just for her. She gave him a stony glare and he returned a toothy grin before he limped up the steps to Granny's and entered, out of sight.

Regina pivoted back to David and Ruby, their eyes on her with brows raised, waiting for her answer. "I didn't do it," she said firmly, her sight flicking to each of them. "It was Gold. He's planning something, I just don't know what," she said truthfully, her voice low. Astonished, she forgot how easy it was to be honest every once in awhile.

"I don't believe you," Ruby announced confidently, her tone rising with credence. She opened her mouth again to throw more accusations towards Regina, but David cut in. "Wait, Ruby. Maybe she is telling the truth," he opinionated, holding up a hand.

Regina was thankful that David was sticking up for her, but she didn't really want him to. Yet she liked it. She liked having someone on her side for once, and having an ally was always good in most cases.

Ruby's mouth hung open for a moment at his comment. "You don't actually believe her, do you?" She turned to him, gesturing to the former queen.

David shook his head to clear his buzzing thoughts. "When did the dwarves tell you that the diamonds were missing from the mines?"

Ruby crossed her arms, "around six, I don't know. It was right when I opened Granny's." David nodded and peered at Regina.

She looked at him almost with guilt. "And I left at 6:30," she muttered, admitting to sneaking out that morning without notice. "And I woke up at seven, and you weren't there," he said almost sadly.

Ruby's face contorted with confusion. "What?" The couple's eyes snapped up to the girl turned wolf. David hesitated, forgetting that Ruby was even there. They were stuck, and her glare towards them wouldn't budge as he tried to find another explanation, so he just let it out in a breath. "Regina . . . she stayed over at the apartment last night."

Regina's eyes widened, shocked that he would dare to admit their secret right in front of her, though it was only a small part of it. He should know very well what she was capable of. She turned her head slowly to him, watching him beadily, waiting for him to fail at explaining the whole endeavor.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Why were you at David's last night, Regina?"

David looked at Regina, his eyes pleading for her to help him out with this. She only raised her brows. He started the mess, and he was going to clean it up. Regina cocked her head to the side, her jaw clenched and she bit her tongue from lashing out at the dense man. She stayed firm and tall, focused on a building passed them for no real reason other than to keep her sanity.

"She came to see Henry, before you dropped him off, and she ended up staying the night," David attempted to explain for her. Ruby leered at him and then to Regina. She could feel the younger girl's eyes bleeding into her skin, so she regarded her suddenly, making her glare falter and turn to the sidewalk.

She lifted her head up, stuffing her hands into her leather jacket. "Fine," she started, backing away from them, "I'm keeping an eye out, just so you know." With that, Ruby turned, heading in the other direction.

Regina knew that comment was directed at her. She couldn't blame her, though, for suspecting anything short of a crime to have to do with the former queen. But it was so tedious, as everyone did blame Regina for any abnormalities or devious crimes in the town. It often left her hot headed and impudent. Thankfully, she held her tongue.

When Ruby was successfully out of earshot, David pivoted to Regina. "Did you do it?" he asked lowly, letting his hands rest on her arms firmly so she'd look at him. Her eyes creased with concern. "Are you serious, David?" she snapped, attempting to shrug out of his grip but it stayed firm.

"Did you do it?" he asked again, his blue eyes bleeding into hers. Regina swallowed, almost scared in herself that she was getting overemotional with herself about his accusation. What did she care what he thought of her?

She sighed through her nostrils, of course. Of course, he would blame her, just like Ruby had. Soon, it would be everyone in the town, pointing fingers at her. Did everyone suddenly forget that Gold still existed, and that she wasn't the only one who had a rough past? Everyone still seemed to have the mindset that she was the Evil Queen through and through since the curse broke; no remnants of Mayor Regina once the memories were returned.

Regina shook her head. "No. No, I didn't do it. Why would I, when I'm trying to better myself for Henry?" she explained, though she realized she didn't have to when David's expression changed. All he needed was a truthful answer. But an answer nonetheless.

Why did he need reassurance? She asked herself this, chewing at her bottom lip as she removed her eyes from his, staring at the concrete ground. He was just like everyone else, a classic Charming, too. He thought of her as someone changing and different, until the right moment to throw accusations. Because she was the perfect choice, right? To blame everything on? And people would believe it as well, and they'd all turn on her like so many times before. And Henry. She couldn't think about this any longer.

But Regina felt she needed something to prove to David. To show him that she really didn't do it, that she was actually trying to change. She didn't want him to think that she was evil all the time, or never capable of changing. She took a big intake of breath and said, "I wouldn't lie to you."

It was scarily sympathetic for Regina's liking.

His soft eyes found her brown ones. "Okay," he responded simply, letting his hands fall from her arms finally.

Regina sighed after a moment, crossing her arms. "Why did you have to tell Ruby that I stayed over at your place last night? Surely, dear, you could've come up with something better?"

David chuckled at this, lightening the mood. "Well, what would you have said?" Regina thought for a moment, brow furrowing. She let out a light laugh, giving up, "fine."

She was glad he hadn't fell far from the tree Ruby planted with all her evidence that pointed to Regina stealing the diamonds, but she still had to find out what Gold was planning.

"I have to go sort out somethings," she said coldly, turning away from David. He stood there for a short while before calling out to Regina.

He believed her and was sure she didn't do it. The times matched up, and he couldn't think of how Regina could possibly come up with a sneaky idea to steal the diamonds whilst in the company of himself.

David felt that she was a bit heartbroken at the fact that he disclosed a part of their relationship to Ruby, who wasn't completely satisfied with his half-hearted truth anyway. He wouldn't doubt it if the town had suspicions of them soon - what with Ruby's semi-knowledge. But he still wanted to make it up to her.

"Regina!" he exclaimed. Regina pivoted in her step, turning to him. With her silence, he continued, "will you - will you come back to my place, around noon? I could make lunch, and we could pick up Henry after school and have dinner together. It's the least I can do since last night's dinner wasn't . . . very successful."

Regina's eyes softened at the thought and smirked when he mentioned their dinner endeavor the previous night. She smiled and nodded, turning around again.

"Wait, Regina?" he shouted after her, taking a stride or two towards her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. Regina blinked slowly, a smile tugging at her mouth. "Me too."

"So, I'll see you at noon?" he asked. She nodded again, "yes."

They turned their separate ways, and Regina's was a path to find Gold. She saw him enter Granny's before, so she thought she'd try their first.

As she passed the last building next to Granny's, she felt a sharp sting in her left arm. Someone gripped her arm tightly and pulled her into the alley, a hand covering her mouth so fast she didn't have time to scream.

She felt her back hit the brick wall of the building suddenly, knocking the wind out of her and almost making her vision go black. An arm dug deeply into her abdomen, firmly pressing both of her arms into the brick so she wouldn't move.

Regina began to sweat and her heart raced. She was thankful no one could see her as a few trees next to Granny's hid her and her attacker. But she should've wished otherwise as her assaulter dug their elbow into her ribs.

Regina whimpered into his hand, now getting a full view of the man in front of her once the blur in her vision subsided. Jefferson.

Her eyes widened, then narrowed when she noticed who it was. Magic crackled in her fingers and Jefferson could feel it tingling his arm that held her down. If he didn't let go, she was going to do something about it.

He let his grip on her loosen and Regina lifted her hand by her head, accompanied by a swirling, glowing ball of dark magic. Jefferson slammed her wrist into the wall and Regina hissed, the magic dissipating in her palm. He went to move to her ear, his voice low and vexed. "If you use magic on me, Your Majesty, I will tell the whole town what you did to Snow White. It will only take a second to shout your Prince Charming's name and he'd be here," he challenged, glancing over onto the sidewalk where he saw none other than David himself, walking away. He turned his attention to a fuming Regina.

"And," he started again, returning to his place next to her jaw to make it all the more clear. "I think he would be the perfect person to tell first."

Regina clenched her jaw beneath his hand. He wouldn't, would he? She knew he would - anyone would. It only seemed fitting for a queen of her demise.

She shot daggers through her eyes as she glared at him, and she could only scowl more when he smiled. His hand traveled down to her neck where he gently squeezed. Her silence bid him to continue. "Good," he said slowly, moving away to face her fully. "Now, come with me."

o0o0o

Emma and Mary Margaret sat in a clearing they and Mulan and Aurora found in their long trek through the Enchanted Forest. Aurora and Mulan went off to go gather some fire wood as mother and daughter stayed by to to watch the camp.

"We never really - we never really got the chance to talk since we . . . left home," Mary said slowly. Emma knew that Mary meant 'home' as in the castle where she was meant to be raised.

It was a tender moment, especially when they embraced. All those years without each other were painful. But Emma couldn't help to think about what she knew of Regina and David when Mary was describing what her and David planned to do when she was born.

It had been gnawing at her brain for quite some time - the two of them. Her parents were the element of true love, and for that to be broken was something sore and miserable. She hated the thought of Regina with her father, but there was nothing she could do about it now, what with being in Fairytale Land and no way home as of yet.

They had been searching for a portal, and Mary's ring had been guiding them in the right direction every time it glowed. It was their only hope, and Emma needed to see Henry again. It had been far too long since she'd seen her son. She knew Mary desperately wanted to see David, but she wasn't too sure he instantly felt the same way after what she heard when she bugged Regina's office.

"Yeah, I've missed our talks," Emma said with a small smile, lacing hands with her mother's assuringly. Mary smiled back, "I can't wait to return to Storybrooke and see David. I'm sure Henry's just counting the moment's you're away!" she said with a light laugh.

Emma smiled, she sure missed that kid. "And 28 years . . . it's been too long," Mary joked. Emma grimaced but tried to make out a smile. Since the curse broke, things have been a little different between them, conversation wise, for the reason that they were now known officially as mother and daughter to each other.

"Oh Emma! Don't act like we haven't talked about people we've been with before!" she squeezed her hand and Emma let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, but that's just it."

Mary's smile faltered, "what? What is it?"

Emma sighed heavily, retrieving her hand from Mary's. "I have to tell you something. David's . . . been seeing Regina."

Mary gasped, a hand clutching over her mouth in horror. "What?!" Emma turned to her fully, "well I'm not one hundred percent sure, but . . ."

Mary let the hand covering her mouth fall to her lap as tears welled into her eyes. "Emma, what do you know?"

Emma let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She wished she didn't have to explain this, but it needed to come out at some point or another. Mary needed to know. "Well, I bugged Regina's office awhile ago, for the money-stealing thing, and I heard . . . something. I don't know. But it confirmed my suspicion of seeing a hickey on her neck earlier when-"

"a - a hickey?!"

"- and I went to see David when you went missing. I found a bra . . ." Emma shook her head. She hated doing this. "David said it was Kathryn's but when I went to see Regina to ask her some questions about your disappearance - her lipstick was smeared."

Emma shook her head again and threw her hands into the air, "I don't know, Mary. I don't know. I didn't see anything but I asked her if she was seeing him and - I just knew she was lying. I'm sorry."

Emma reached for Mary's hand but she shooed it away, "no," she whispered, standing up. She started to pace, and every so often wiping fallen tears away. "It - it makes sense. Why have I been so blinded? Why didn't I see it before?"

Emma's eyes widened, "what is it?"

"Anytime I went to see David, he was acting strangely. He always left. And he couldn't have been seeing Kathryn since they divorced," Mary shook her head and planted her face into her hands with a sob.

Emma stood up and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her. "And you know what? I never told you this, and I never actually had the chance to tell David either but - it was Regina. She poisoned me with the sleeping curse. How could I not see it coming? She's always wanted me gone all these years, and now she's taking everything I took from her, but I didn't mean it, Emma! I didn't . . ." her voice cracked and drifted as she cried into her daughter's arms, holding her tightly.

o0o0o

"What do you want now, Jefferson? It seems as if you are still too much of a coward to kill me, and resorted to other ways to destroy me. Why?"

Jefferson had brought Regina to his home, where he tied her up in a chair in the room where he kept his plethora of hats. A lovely remembrance and trademark of his past life.

He bent down to her level, enjoying the small power he had over her. "About a week ago, Rumplestiltskin said I should expose you, let your Prince know what you did to his wife. But I took the time to think, to see what I really want. I didn't care whether your Prince knew or not."

Jefferson stood up and began to pace about the room, toying with various hats that he made throughout the years in Storybrooke that were unsuccessful in taking him home. He continued, "And with that time, I devised a plan. And see, this is where you come in, Your Majesty. You're very lucky I hadn't exposed you, on your part. But since I did something for you, you now have to do something for me."

Regina grimaced. The rope that was tied tightly around her wrists stung as she struggled to get out of its grip. "Why should I help you, when you let out Snow from the asylum? That wasn't part of our deal."

"Ah, my dear, but that's where my new deal comes in. I know you don't trust me, and I don't trust you. But I have certain incentives, like your Prince and Henry, to expose to what's been happening. Or rather, what's been already done. We're on the same level, other than that and, well," he gestured to her tied hands and feet.

"You don't want me here, and I don't want me here either. Magic is back now, and I need yours to fix my hat," he gestured to the hat on the table.

"Where did you get that?" she asked slowly, remembering she used that hat to open up a portal for the wraith to go into, which inevitably sucked in Emma and Mary. "Your house," he said simply.

"_My_ house? When did you go to _my_ house?" she asked menacingly, the rope digging into her wrists now. He was very lucky that she was trying to better herself and to not use magic.

"Well, you weren't home last night, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to go fetch it." Regina snarled at his comment, she had no time for this. She needed to find Gold.

"What the hell do you want from me, Jefferson?" she spat.

"I recently reunited with my daughter, Grace. I want to take her back to our land. You'll never have to see me again." Regina rolled her eyes, how precious. She did like the idea of never seeing Jefferson again, though.

She huffed, "fine. What do I need to do?" Jefferson handed her his hat, but she glared at him. He realized she was still tied up so he undid the knot he made in the rope, letting her hands free. He handed her his hat to her successfully this time.

"Enchant it. And hurry up, if you will. I want it to be a surprise for Grace before she comes home from school." Regina's eyes flicked up to Jefferson. School? What time was it? She looked down to her watch: 12:30. She was late.


	17. A New Dawn

**A/N: **Hi everyone, how are you all? I'm so glad to bring you this chapter that is extra long, just over 7,000 words! That's almost quadruple what I normally post. I tried really hard with this chapter and to get the characterization in tact since things are starting to change for Regina and David. I think it's about time, right? ;P I'd also like to thank Grace de Gold for motivating me to write and give me a few of her own ideas on what to do in this chapter! Anyway, I won't babble any longer, so please enjoy!

* * *

Regina fiddled with her keys as she made her way to her car. She was thankful that Jefferson would soon be out of Storybrooke, but was burdened by even more time lost since she had to walk all the way to Main Street to get her car.

She contemplated whether to even go to the apartment to see David, or to just go home and sulk and hide away in her bedroom and think upon this mess she created. Regina blamed herself even though David came to her in the first place. She planned it, she devised how things would go and how she would lurk him right into her hands. It became something more and that was never her intention.

_There, I admit it_, she thought to herself. Her heels clacked along the pavement harder as she rounded a corner, attempting to defuse the pesky thoughts that she wished were avoidable by a louder sound than her mind.

She spotted Ruby outside of Granny's cleaning a table as she turned on the main road. Ruby eyed Regina beadily as she walked by, keeping word that she'd keep vigilance regarding the former queen. She couldn't blame her, she supposed, but Regina already had enough people on her back.

Getting into her car finally, she slammed the door shut. It took her a few times to jab the key into the ignition, but success took place nevertheless. She ran a shaky hand through her hair as she started the car and headed towards the apartment.

It was a short drive, but it felt like ages. She felt she was taking herself to her own execution only to be faced with more than enough accusations she had already encountered that day rather than being put to rest.

Her palms were sweaty against the steering wheel and Regina let out a nervous breath. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew it'd be bad once she arrived at David's house. Being late never sounded so much like the end of the world as it did now.

Regina knew exactly what would happen. She often predicted what anyone would do or react in this town, having been living there for 28 years and unfortunately getting to know everyone's personalities to her own dismay.

Though since the curse broke, everyone's true identities were revealed. Each individual fought an inner battle with their cursed-selves and their former selves, carrying two separate personality traits. And now, driving to a pity-party she threw herself, she didn't understand why she still was going through with it.

She could just stop, take a U-turn, and head back home. She could drive to the edge of Storybrooke and take the remainder of the day to figure out whether she should just cross the line and forget at least a third of her distress and pain. She was only taking herself into a storm, digging a bigger hole for herself and her sanity, which was currently hanging by a thread.

Her mind whirled with could's, should's, and don't's, and she was thoroughly surprised that she made it to the apartment successfully without causing a car crash or speeding through an intersection on her way there.

Regina stepped gracefully - despite her unstable mind - out of her car and to the apartment. She rounded the winding stairs and avoided a few tenants' glares when she knocked swiftly against David's door. Her fingers fidgeted next to the hem of her skirt, awaiting his presence. Her eyes snapped up when the door opened briskly.

"Where were you?" was the first thing to come out of David's mouth, and Regina had seen it coming. Though she figured he would say something of the sort as he gestured her to come inside, she found herself at loss for words. She knew this didn't look all too bright on her part.

"I was, um," she stumbled over her words as she tried to gather her thoughts. She suddenly inhaled sharply, scared by new thoughts that somehow started to brew in her mind.

Regina realized why she went through with it; manically driving herself to David's, the unexpected nervousness of what he would say, the fact that she wanted to smash her lips to his and save himself another concerning question to ask - she had feelings for him.

Regina had to take a step back, though she wished just as much to take a step forward, then two, three, and brush her lips against his. Her eyes wandered off to the side, avoiding the quizzical look on David's face. She rung her fingers around her thumbs a few times, attempting to settle the nerves and the wave of emotions crashing down on her.

Prince - Prince _Charming_? She hated him, for God's sake. At least, the Evil Queen did. Though Regina was the same person through and through, conscious of both her life before and present Storybrooke, she couldn't seem to find an excuse for how she felt.

"Regina?" David questioned slowly, leaning towards her with his brow furrowed. She looked up at him after a moment, unaware that she hadn't breathed for some time, and her jaw was hung open.

Her name echoed in her ears, "Regina?" he asked again, his hand reaching for her arm. She jerked at the touch of him, blinking rapidly and releasing the well-held breath.

David's hand was still on her arm and he tugged her sleeve slightly to gesture her to come inside and bring her back to reality. His own jaw dropped when he saw red rings around her wrists. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing to be concerned about," she said firmly, letting herself inside the apartment. David shook his head and turned into the living room, shutting the door behind him.

Regina held her wrist in one hand, massaging it gently. "Who did this to you?" he said more loudly, annoyed that she put up her walls and blocked him out expertly. He gestured towards her reddened wrists and she backed away with her head held high.

She snickered, "I just ran into an old friend, just a little debt to be paid, dear. It's all taken care of." David scoffed and threw his hands into the air, "what did you do?"

Regina rolled her eyes, old habits kicking in. "I didn't use magic, if that's what you're asking."

He sighed, relieved that she hadn't hurt anyone. He believed her. They stood still for a moment, each having their eyes focused on something unimportant on the wooded floor. "So, this is why you were late," he said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes. And trust me when I say I wouldn't miss seeing my son for the world. He believes that I can change, so not using magic put me at a bit of a disadvantage, but I am still here for him nonetheless. In time for his bus, too. So just save it. I've had enough trouble with people being on my back as of late."

David bowed his head. He knew Regina was a great mother and loved Henry dearly. This must have been some sort of misunderstanding, which he would let slide, for now.

He looked over her, admiring her strong posture and confident face. He smirked at the thought of how this woman has been through so much, even though he was given limited details from Mary Margaret, to withstand this many blows towards her way. She was strong, but he knew there were softer layers beneath her cold, stony one that she often displayed for everyone to see. Regina masked her emotions, firmly stating everything she said under a shield. He supposed this was how she coped, how she was able to survive in the garden of evil where it all started, where she began to grow and bloom.

Perhaps she was changing; she hadn't been using magic after all. From living a life surrounded and adhering to every magical touch and incantation, Regina was doing remarkably well to hold in those balls of flame and dark magic.

Mary Margaret mentioned years ago that she knew Regina before she was evil, when she was good. David wouldn't have it, wanting to execute her for harming his wife and threatening their lives for her own happiness, which clearly had never been filled. Maybe that's all Regina needed, a chance at happiness. She kept mentioning to him that people were on her back, throwing accusations and only looking at her for what she has only been known for, her evil ways.

She was never really given that opportunity for happiness. She had been thrown under the bus multiple times, and crawling out with a grimace and a couple harsh words. And with David, she'd throw him against a wall or push him down on a bed and have her way with him. She practically gave up on finding her happiness, covering up any chance of discussing it or becoming another pawn in someone's game. He had to make her see the path in front of her, motivate her to take it before she can stop him and make him weak. It was a never ending cycle that Regina lived, and it was tedious. It never helped.

David ran a calloused hand over his jaw. He felt the need to take her away, build a sanctuary of happiness for her. She needed that void filled. She couldn't keep going on like this, because David knew one day she would snap, break, and tumble down into the darkness for good. She'd be lost, disconnected from sanity and enveloped in madness. He needed to get answers.

He glanced over to her once more, still standing straight, poised and stable. She'll crack, he thought. David couldn't let her become a shattered, broken soul, even though she already was. He just didn't want her to realize it. She needed to realize who she was first in order to stay calm and collected. No wonder she put up those walls - not necessarily for others, since she knew they feared her anyway, but for herself, to protect her from her own troubling thoughts and memories.

He needed to save her.

Sure, she had done evil things in the past, but what had driven her there? What caused this? David felt that no one ever took the time to truly get to know her, understand her, and give her the happiness she so desperately craved.

How many people knew her mother ripped out Daniel's heart, her fiancé, her one true love? David was surprised, even now, that she had given this information to him at the stables which surely changed her life. She was different, then, he realized. Once in awhile she would take down those walls without knowing it at all.

David crossed over to her in a stride, giving her a small smile when her eyes perked up and looked into his blue ones. He figured he should start now, bringing down her walls for good and get her to open up to him. Perhaps then, the town would see for who she truly is, and he would too.

"We'll take Henry to Granny's," he stated. Her brow furrowed and she crossed her arms. Defense, protection. Without hesitation, his hands went to her arms and unraveled their crossed posture. He took her wrists into his hands gently, caressing the bruised skin.

His fingers ran beneath her palms, sending shivers up Regina's spine. Her hands were soft and delicate, her fingers dainty and small. His own hands weaved into her own, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs reassuringly. "To lunch."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, to both the gentle touches of David, and to the news that she'd be able to spend even more time with her son. She sighed contently.

"I'm sorry for blaming you, Regina," David said benevolently. She could see the honesty in his eyes, but she could also see the guilt. From blaming her, not so much. Regina knew the guilt delved deeper into his being. It must've kindled when they had - the shame of having an affair with Snow White's arch nemesis.

It was understandable, of course. But something was off, he was still holding her hands that laid limply in his. They had sex multiple times, and not that Regina was complaining, they had been spending more time together other than just to have mindless sex. But was it even mindless anymore? Regina felt somehow there had to be a reason to all of this.

She remembered, earlier. She swallowed a lump in her throat - that she developed feelings for David. Regina supposed that was the reason. And that kiss that one night . . . she shook her head. This was all going so fast even though it's been going on for over a month.

And Rumple knew, Jefferson knew, Emma had her suspicions and Ruby just started to tag along. They told Henry that they were together, and staying exclusive was becoming of an issue. They weren't even dating and it seemed like such a problem just to be together, what with both of their statuses in their previous lives, and with Emma and Mary Margaret being gone, it would look a whole lot more suspicious for them to even be in the same room together.

Now, about to head off to get Henry from the bus stop, and to go out to lunch _publicly_, Regina didn't stop herself. She didn't stop it. She was a very powerful woman, and she _did_ have magic, so if anyone were to accuse her for having an affair with David, or just merely questioned, she could send them over the town line within seconds. But she somehow wanted to still be accepted by everyone, no matter how much she despised them and they did she . . . and to be accepted of this relationship of hers with David, but that would clearly never happen.

They all favored the royal couple, Snow White and Prince Charming. This thought tumbled over in her mind many times, and just the thought was almost annoying. She wanted Charming, David, Snow White's husband, to be hers. She could only ever go through with it, if she opened herself up more. Then maybe the town would be willing to give her, give _them_ a chance. And once Snow returned, it would be too late.

Regina grimaced at the fact that Mary Margaret would be returning soon. What with Rumple making plans with the diamonds to soon turn into fairy dust, it would all go from there. He'd open up a portal, bringing home the savior and her fairest mother back to their _charming_ family.

Either way, at any point Mary Margaret decided to show up in town, her and David would both have to live with the fact that David had been sleeping with Regina. But he would go back to her nonetheless, make it up to her, wrap up his apologies in a bandaid and kiss her broken heart to make it all better. She'd be so naive to go back to him then, too.

This is what scared Regina. She was scared he would go back to her, at any given stage of their relationship. That's what Regina concluded, that she had to some how lure David in even more, keep him there with her heart. This was never her intention in the beginning, but this seemed to be her only solution now; her only solution to happiness, her only solution to love again and to have all that she ever wanted along with destroying Snow's life. She'd take away what she took from her.

She could tell David wanted this too, no matter the guilt, no matter the regret. What's done is done.

Regina looked back up into David's crystal blue eyes, noting the honesty again. She glanced down to their hands, his holding hers strongly yet gently, assuring and securing. Her limp hands in his tensed, giving his own a squeeze, her own ounce of reassurance that she, too, wanted this.

Abruptly, she shook off their intertwined embrace and grabbed David's face in her hands, pulling his lips onto her own. David sighed into her mouth as his lips moved with hers, engulfing into that sweet, intoxicating taste he craved every time he was with her.

Regina parted her lips for his tongue to slip inside. Her hands stayed put at the sides of his face and his hands found her waist as she stood on tiptoes, even in her heels, to get more of him. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, biting his lower lip tenderly.

They parted only for air, their noses touching, exhilarated and out of breath from the kiss. Regina's fingertips brushed against his neck, tingling his skin. She traced his jawline with the tip of her finger, admiring his features before moving to his lips again.

Her plump lips brushed against his and he kneaded his hands into her waist, pulling her to him. "Let's go," she whispered into his mouth, biting his bottom lip before retreating.

David stood there dumbfounded for a moment, briskly taking his keys and finding his coat, following the tempting woman out the door. Though he wanted her to find herself and become better, he couldn't help but to think that that was one thing he never wanted to change about her.

o0o0o

"Mom . . . what are you doing here?" Henry asked with a quizzical look on his face as he hopped off of the school bus.

"I came here to pick you up dear. We're going to go to lunch at Granny's, with David," she glanced at David as she said his name, returning the smile he gave her.

Regina brushed away a few strays of hair from her son's face and they began to walk towards Granny's. "How was school, kid?" David asked as he rounded Henry, taking off his backpack and carrying it for him.

"Eh, it was alright. I have a lot of homework though, and a science project," Henry said with a grumble. David laughed and Regina couldn't help but to smile, he was so charming.

"Well, maybe Ruby can help you out with that project of yours, because your mom and I . . . I'm taking her out somewhere special," he hinted sparing a look towards Regina who attempted to hide her blush and shocked face.

"Somewhere special?" Regina cut in sarcastically, "oh, dear, there is nothing that could possibly be special in this town." Before David could retort, Henry spoke up, "are you guys . . . dating? Both of you never gave me a sure answer on that one."

They conveniently stopped short just outside of Granny's, Henry facing them waiting for a response. David looked into Regina's dark orbs. Her lips were parted slightly as if to give an answer but nothing came past them. He could tell she was questioning him too, holding her breath for his answer.

Her brow creased at the growing silence. A lump formed at the base of her throat and her mouth became dry. David bit the inside of his cheek, he could tell she was scared. He knew that deep down Regina cared about what the people thought of her, even if she was a powerful queen at one time, ruling over the lower class. She wanted to be accepted, and any decision of hers would have to be made while walking on a fine line.

But David could also see hope; hope that one day something will be truly hers, let it be her happiness or Henry. Yes, he could see that, and something else too as he looked into her deep brown eyes, but he could put a finger on it.

All those moments he didn't see the Evil Queen who had taken everyone's happiness, or the Mayor who had done everything in her power to get rid of his daughter. He saw a woman who sought hope and wanted to embrace it. She had layers, she was just as human as everyone else in that town. Even though he knew she feared many people's reactions to anything she wanted for herself, David wanted it to be known that opening up and letting people see what was underneath could release the tension.

She had to understand her fear in order to survive it. And her fear was their relationship. She wanted to destroy Snow with it, but she feared it would destroy herself in the end to.

Without tearing his eyes away from her he replied to Henry. "I think we are."

The moment the words escaped David's lips, Regina's eyes widened, her brow further creased, her lips parted even more, and the lump in her throat constrained her from any source of breath. Her eyes were glossed in hope, yet the trepidation still remained.

David saw that fear wash over her within seconds. "But what about Snow? You're married to her-"

"Henry," Regina said, letting herself breathe again, "we can discuss this later." She gestured towards the entrance way to Granny's and Henry closed his question-filled mouth and trumped inside. Though Regina gestured to just enter the damned place, she couldn't seem to move from her spot.

She felt a warm hand on her lower back, pushing her gently towards the stairs. Regina closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the small action. She immediately moved her feet then, her heels deafening to her ears as she climbed the stairs, pushing out the thoughts of how Snow was first, she had him first, he was hers, _hers_ before anyone else's.

She walked briskly past him and through the door. Not only shoving those thoughts out of her brain, she also tried to push away the warm feeling of David's hand that left her back a moment before.

She followed the footsteps of her son's, sitting across from him in a booth he had chosen for the trio. David followed suit, slipping into the seat next to Henry.

He watched Regina intently, noting the way she nervously curled back a piece of wayward hair and swallowed several times. Her mouth was still dry, there was no way of getting out of this now, even if she wanted to.

Regina cracked a small smile at the thought, and David caught it. She wanted to magic away all these thoughts and fears but it wasn't so easy when she wanted them at the same time.

Henry broke the silence first. "Gramps . . . you're married to Snow White. She's your wife. How could you be dating my mom at the same time? It doesn't make any sense."

David shuffled uncomfortably at the revived topic, gesturing towards Ruby at the counter for her to take their order. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but your mom and I have been spending a lot of time together lately-"

"But she's the Evil Queen! You're Prince Charming! How could bad be with good?"

Regina placed a hand over Henry's abruptly, making him jump. She wished he responded like he did before to the very topic, but it was confirmed now and it was unsettling to him. "Please, Henry, you don't mean that. I've been trying to change, you know that." Henry shoved his hand away, leaving Regina's empty and alone on the cool table top.

"I know you are, but still. You still want to take away Snow's happiness. Don't you see, Gramps? This is all a trick."

Regina pulled her hand away in disbelief, her eyes wide with concern and hurt. "Henry!-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ruby asked quizzically when she approached, a pad of paper and pen in hand. Regina withdrew her hand even more off the table, letting it fall into her lap in yet another defeat.

Henry opened his mouth to retort despite Ruby's presence, but Regina silenced him quickly. "Henry," she started as calmly and firmly as she could, "this is not something to discuss whilst in public."

Ruby looked between the group, "is there something I should know here?"

David put up his hand, "no, Ruby, nothing to be concerned about. Just a little family trouble." Regina couldn't suppress an eye roll at David's response but she was glad it helped lighten the anxiety faintly.

Ruby's eyes narrowed when she glanced at Regina, but she readied her pen and paper otherwise. She sighed, "okay. Well, may I take your order?"

She looked at Regina first, "just a glass of water, please."

"Burger and fries."

"Same here."

Ruby smiled softly when she finished scribbling down their orders on the paper. "Okay, I will be back with your food shortly." Before retreating, Ruby turned to David and bent down to whisper in his ear. "If you need _anything_, just call me over, okay?" she asked almost with sadness, but her complexion grew cold as she stood upright, glaring at Regina through the corner of her eye.

Regina's eyes bled into Ruby's back when she left their booth, then snapped to David's. "Is there something _I_ should know here?"

David shook his head, "she doesn't trust you." Regina rolled her eyes, "well I know that. I'm just saying that I haven't done a thing and I still seem to be of a threat to her. I don't know what she's trying to insinuate here."

"She probably thinks you're trying to keep away Snow and Emma from coming back to Storybrooke," Henry suggested under his breath. Her eyes flicked to Henry's, "do I need to teach you again what insubordination means?"

Henry looked down and bowed his head, shrugging into the corner of the booth. Regina perked up instantly, "Henry, no, please, I'm - I'm sorry." She waited for his eyes to flick up to hers before continuing. "I just don't want you to think I'm the Queen you believe me as. I am done with my past and I have no intention of bringing it here to the future. I want to change for you Henry, and I want you to see that."

"I just can't believe that now since you're dating David," he said in a whisper. She could see the tears rimming his eyes and she felt tears prick at the corner of her own. She leaned in and took Henry's hand in her own assuringly. "Don't think of me as someone bad because of it, okay? You said you wanted me to be happy, and - I'm trying."

She gave him a weary smile when he nodded slowly before looking at David. His eyes pierced her own and he blinked slowly. The look faltered when Ruby approached their table again.

She handed out the drink and the orders of burgers and fries to Henry and David. Before Ruby left, David caught her arm, "wait, Ruby. Can I take this to go? I have an errand to run," he said as he shrugged on his jacket.

Ruby took back the plate and put it on her tray. "Sure thing, David."

"And Ruby? Would you mind watching Henry tonight? Perhaps helping him with his science project? I have somewhere to be." Ruby's brow furrowed. "Aren't you going to leave him with Regina?" Her brow stayed creased when she contemplated the thought, wondering if Regina was actually, truly, up to something and unworthy of mothering Henry.

"Actually, she's going to be with me."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "Oh?"

Henry sat up, "don't think of her as someone bad because she's going to be with Gramps." Regina beamed at Henry, giving his hand a squeeze before retreating. Henry returned the smile, accepting that there was really nothing he could do about the situation. There was really no harm in it anyway.

Ruby nodded confusingly, "okay? Well, um, I hope you have a great time," she said, not believing the words that came out of her mouth.

David smiled, "now, about taking that burger to go?"

"Oh yes, sure!" Ruby wandered off to the back kitchen to put his food into a plastic container for him to take with him.

When Ruby returned, David leaned over and whispered into Regina's ear, "meet me at the toll bridge at 7." He took the bag from her, "thank you, Ruby," and left the diner in a whim.

Regina parted her lips and took a sip of water, relieving her dry throat. Somehow the stress was pushed out of the way and was replaced by excitement and even a new, interesting yet invigorating layer of fear.

o0o0o

Regina hesitantly approached the toll bridge right at 7 on the dot. She felt almost stupid as she took timid steps as she crossed to the middle of the bridge. She felt like a child, a little girl.

She realized she had never encountered anything in a very long time that genuinely got her curious and even a little excited. The last time she remembered being surprised was when Daniel pulled out a ring from his saddle and slipped it on her finger.

Regina had no idea what David had planned, and she had to pull a smile at the thought of him bustling around trying to get everything right and perfect in that casual plaid shirt of his. It was weird how it had all come to this, but Regina oddly didn't mind. She didn't even physically agree to whatever David had planned, but she went through with it any way. There was no harm in having a little fun, and besides, her and David had their share of fun for many nights, so this couldn't be anything new.

She smoothed down her black dress when she saw David coming from the other side of the bridge. Regina was clad in a deep v-neck black dress that cut just above her knee. She wore matching black pumps that contrasted beautifully to her skin tone in the sunsetting sky. She pushed a stray hair out of her eyes and crossed one leg over the other as David came to only be a foot or two away from her.

Her eyebrows arched when he made his way to her. She couldn't deny that he truly lived up to his Fairytale Land name when she looked him up and down. He wore a sharp white button down shirt beneath his casual black leather jacket with dark wash jeans to match. Regina bit the inside of her lip when his scent filled the air around her.

Her eyes moved back up to his and he spoke first. "I didn't think you would come," he said honestly. Regina cocked her head to the side and shook her head, "I didn't think I would come either."

David smiled and reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a dark red blind fold. Regina's jaw hung open slightly when he pulled the blind fold out in front of her. She could feel the saliva build up beneath her tongue. Now she _really_ wondered what he had planned.

She looked from the blindfold to David's eyes slowly and he could only do the same motion with her. He let out a soft chuckle, "I don't want you peaking when we go to our spot."

Regina clamped her jaw shut and cleared her throat. "Oh. Our spot?" she asked when he turned her around. As he put the blind fold over her eyes she touched the soft silk. She definitely wouldn't mind using something like this in a later time of day. "I hardly think this is necessary at all, dear."

She turned her head over her shoulders to "look" back at him just as he tied the knot behind her head. When she felt his warm breath on her cheek she said lowly, "for now."

Her red coated lips pulled into a smirk. David mirrored her smile and snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her flush to him. He planted a soft kiss to the crook of her neck and whispered, "let's go."

She felt the familiar hand that touched her lower back that day return to the same spot, leading her across the other side of the troll bridge and into the forest.

It had been a few minutes of walking and stepping over large logs or rocks when Regina nearly tripped over one before David caught her arm. David laughed softly when they began to walk again and he could feel her eyes burning into him through the blindfold when she turned towards him.

"Why the hell are you wearing those heels anyway?" he said laughing a bit more. Regina let out a huff, "well, I didn't think I'd be making this life-long journey through the forest, dear."

"At least it's not the Infinite Forest you made back in our land. And besides, we're almost there."

"It was very useful," she noted seriously but David only laughed more as he led her into a clearing in the forest.

He held her gently by the shoulders to make her stop and he walked behind her, ready to pull off the blindfold. "We're here. Ready?" She nodded, and he took off her blindfold, leaving her to clutch her stomach in awe.

They stood in front of a classic red and white checkered picnic blanket that was surrounded by little individual candles that were lit. The candles made everything glow on the blanket, from the fruit to the soft bread of sandwiches, cheese, and wine. Regina smiled when she saw an actual picnic basket on one end of the blanket, open and filled with napkins, plates, and forks.

David bent down and retrieved two glasses and poured them with wine, handing one to her. She took it in admiration, still struck with wonder at the whole ordeal.

"Wow, I - no one has ever done anything like this for me before," Regina managed to say. David took her hand in his, smiling when he remembered how her fingers were just as small, her hand just as dainty as it was earlier that day. He brought her to the blanket and brought her to sit down with him. "Well I'm glad to be the first."

She gave him a genuine smile and took a sip of her wine. A first.

Though Snow was technically his first wife, his first true love, Regina was glad to have something of a first with him. She wasn't the fairest of them all like Snow, but she was just as worthy of love and being loved in return.

If it meant that taking David from her to fill that void, so be it. Regina was on a road to recovery, a road to happiness, and _no one_ could take that away from her.

"Now," David started. Regina raised her glass as if to salut a toast, but David picked up the blindfold again. "I'm going to need you to put this on again."

Regina raised her eyebrows at him again and took the blindfold from his hand without breaking contact. "What for?" she said, smoothing out the silky material in her lap and curling her legs behind her.

"I can't tell you that," he drawled on, hinting at the blindfold. She tied the blindfold around her eyes herself this time, committing to this game David was playing. He should know very well by now, she thought as she tied the material into a knot, that she was one to play offense and take the lead in any situation.

She sat quietly on the picnic blanket, awaiting a move from David. He smirked as he pulled a bowl of strawberries towards him, along with a smaller bowl of melted chocolate next to it. He plucked a vibrant red strawberry from the bunch and dipped it into the chocolate and held it in front of Regina's plump parted lips.

"Open."

Regina only wished David could see her eyes as she felt them grow heavy and dark, deep and sultry, beneath the silk. Her tongue darted over her teeth and past her lips vaguely before opening her mouth fully.

He pushed the sweet fruit past her lips and in between her teeth. David had to suppress a groan as he watched the melted chocolate coat her red lipsticked lips.

"Bite."

She obliged, biting into the chocolate covered strawberry. She licked her lips as she chewed it slowly and David watched her intently.

Regina peeked through the material when David looked away to fetch another strawberry, finding the bowl of the melted chocolate to dip her finger in. Just after David readied another strawberry, he looked up to her, slack-jawed, unable to blink.

Regina slid her pointer finger into her mouth steadily, tasting the sweet flavor of chocolate on her tongue. She swirled her tongue around her finger and pulled it out of her mouth with a "pop" and took the blindfold off.

She shook her head to bring bounce back into her curls, the ends of her hair tickling at her neck. She undid the knot on the silk and sat up on her knees, inching closer to David. "I think it's your turn, my dear," she teased, lowering the tone of her voice.

David could only respond in a smile, his hands finding her waist. Her tongue was thick with want as she tied the material around his eyes and lent back down to get a chocolate covered strawberry. She put the fruit in front of his mouth and said deeply, "open."

He did so greedily, waiting for her to pop the fruit past his lips, but instead was bitten on his neck. Regina bit and nipped along his jawline, placing sloppy kisses all down his neck, leaving kiss marks behind from her lipstick. She felt her lips vibrate against his cheek when he moaned and she whispered, "now bite."

David bit into the flesh of the fruit, savoring the combination of the sweet and tangy flavors of chocolate mixed with the strawberry. Regina continued to kiss at his neck, humming every time he groaned. When he swallowed, she leaned back, putting the top of the strawberry back into the bowl.

She stared at him then, her fingers nimbly finding their way to the buttons on his shirt. She unbuttoned them one by one agonizingly slowly and she bit her own lip to suppress a groan when his chest was revealed.

"Regina," he moaned in a mere whisper, his hands pulling at her hips for her to come closer, but she stayed put. Her hands raked his chest when the last button was undone, feeling the soft skin beneath her fingertips.

David's hand left her waist to take off the blindfold and Regina moved to stop him but he was too quick. He pushed her down onto the blanket so her back laid flat and his body over hers. He moved some of the things out of the way so he could climb on top of her.

"I can't be blindfolded so long enough that I can't stand the fact that I can't see you," David blurted out breathlessly. Regina looked at him with stars in her eyes, with complete shock and awe.

David looked at her in wonderment, the sunset casting a beautiful glow on her face. He laced his fingers in hers and pulled her arms above her head and moved down to kiss her softly on the lips. Regina was surprised that she let herself go through with this, laying calmly on the ground without trying to gain control. She kissed him back then, but she knew she made him weak with it when he whimpered into her lips so she flipped them over instantly and straddled his waist.

David pulled her down on top of him with a chuckle. She silenced him with another kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip. She smiled into his mouth when she ground her hips onto his, eliciting a moan from the base of his throat.

Her dress rose significantly and David helped to pull it up more when her hands moved to his belt. She unbuckled it quickly and pulled it off, continuing down to his jeans to unbutton. Her hands froze in place when David pushed aside her laced underwear to tease her.

Two fingers slipped into her and Regina let out a loud moan, leaning into his touch to have more of him. He curled his fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out, making her cry out in ecstasy.

She arched her back when he pressed a thumb to her clit, rubbing it simultaneously to his other fingers. Regina began to claw at his chest, her nails dragging painfully on his skin but David could only groan in return.

"David . . . I need you," she begged breathlessly, her walls beginning to contract around his fingers. He slipped them out quickly and licked off her juices when her needy hands found his pants again.

Each of them didn't know when his jeans and boxers came off in a matter of seconds. David positioned himself at her entrance and she ground her hips onto him, taking him in fully. She sighed as he entered her, rolling her hips against his.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and she was sure there'd be bruises on her hips from his own clawing at her flesh.

Their pace quickened and David began to thrust in time with her before feeling her clench around him. Regina's sight blackened and she arched her back when she hit her climax in a silent scream. David spilled in her afterwards, groaning her name.

She fell on top of him and pulled her dress down. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the small breeze of the growing night air cool her sweaty skin.

Their labored breaths calmed down after a few moments. The soft ruffle of trees in the wind could almost make Regina fall asleep. David looked around at the uneaten food and wrapped his arms around her and said groggily, "will we ever have a normal dinner?"

Regina laughed and opened her eyes, noting at the uneaten sandwiches and other foods. She laid back down on top of him and drew random shapes with her finger on his chest. "No, I suppose not."

* * *

**A/N: **I brought a lot of different dynamics into this and much of the dialogue I wrote is something that I'm not too familiar with writing for Evil Charming, as well as Henry and Regina in the diner scene. I really hope that some of you could take the time to tell me what you think on if I kept them in character and whatnot. I will also take suggestions for anything you'd like to see in future chapters :)

I also want to point out that I have a few hints in their about Snow and Regina's relationship, and where that's going to take this story, even if she's not back in Storybrooke yet. Any ideas on what you think may happen?


	18. What It's Worth

**A/N: **So sorry for the long update, I have no other excuses other than pure laziness and writer's block. I was quite surprised I managed to type this out in a day! We get to see two different sides of Regina here and some new friendships. I've also been working on this fic for quite sometime and I'd like to end it soon because I have a few others in mind. I'm not exactly sure when exactly I will complete this fic, but I will say that there will be _at least_ five more chapters before the last. I am not 100% certain on that because there may be a few requests or things I'd like to do, but anyway, please tell me what you think of this update - I look forward to your reviews!

* * *

They laid there on the picnic blanket for what seemed like hours or days, but it was only a few minutes. It was silent except for the soft, cooling breeze tickling the leaves and trees. They enjoyed each other's quiet company, Regina laying in David's arms peacefully.

The sky had grown to a dark blue, a little after 8 o'clock. Neither of them wanted to move from their position and leave, so they stayed put contently. Regina continued to swirl her fingertips over his torso gently, admiring his toned chest and arms absentmindedly. She gasped audibly and shook in his arms when he suddenly spoke.

"I like this," he somewhat admitted, not necessarily expecting an answer back. His hands left her waist and he lent up on his elbows to look at a startled Regina with a questionable look. "What is it?"

Regina shook her head with a smile and a faint giggle. "Nothing dear, you just scared me," she said, looking up at him. He breathed a laugh and lifted his hand up to her face, his fingers lingering over her cheek before brushing through her soft tousles of hair.

"And me too."

"What?"

"This," she gestured to them before leaning into his touch, "I like this too."

A smirk tugged at the corner of David's mouth, continuing to play with her hair. His fingers left her curls when she climbed off of him and sat down next to him, smoothing out her crumpled dress.

"I never had anyone care about me like this before," she confessed quietly. She found her fingers fascinating as she picked at them nervously, unsure why she decided to pick the topic of her misery for conversation, but she felt comfortable. It was something she hadn't felt for a very long time.

David was speechless as he regarded her earnestly, noting the small, slowly healing gashes on her right palm of her hand from breaking her glass the night before. He had the urge to hold her injured hand, take her in his arms again and caress her, let her speak her mind, but he suppressed the desire.

Anytime he wanted to talk to her as a friend, and have a conversation about their past lives, she refused; especially when he tried to embrace her. Regina only ever accepted a kind touch or embrace was of them being sexually intimate with one another.

David decided he would let her speak freely on her own accord. He didn't want to rush anything and put her under more pressure than she already was. She deserved to decide when she would speak about her feelings when she wanted to.

He just wanted her to be able to do that with him. He wanted her to trust him. David figured that she never really, truly, had someone she can be open with, without having her secrets disclosed in a matter of hours. His thoughts wandered to Snow and how she betrayed Regina, not keeping her secret when it was undeniably dire that she did so. Regina lost all trust after that fateful night, David could tell. From knowing her as the Evil Queen, he noticed that she only liked her opinions and her ideas; her decisions and carried out things _her _way. The person she could trust the most was her, because that's all she ever had throughout her life, both in Fairytale Land and in Storybrooke.

David knew she needed someone to carry her when she was on the verge of breaking. The hard shell encasing her fragile being did that job - but how long would it last?

"But I'm not sure how long it will last," Regina said, her voice low and raspy. David jerked his head up at her words repeating his in his head.

"Regina, I will always care for you, I always will," he assured her with a warm, calloused hand rubbing her bruised wrist. She bowed her head and breathed a light laugh.

"But you can't say you always had," she mentioned quietly. David mirrored her stance, lowering his head at her words.

She was referring to when she was Queen, hated. She ruined Snow's life like she did hers, but she did even more cruel things than just keeping her away from her Charming. The death of her father, was her doing. The capture of Charming, the killing of his mother. Much blood was shed to get her revenge.

From having memories both from David' past life and the one in Storybrooke, he could say that his relationship with Regina in each land was drastically different. He hated her - loathed her as the Queen. She threatened to take his life as well as Snow's numerous times.

David sat still for a moment. He didn't hate her now. He couldn't. The many years spent knowing her in each land, making both memorable and distasteful memories, he couldn't conclude that he hated her. David felt something for her, no matter how sick and twisted the emotion might be seen by someone who knew them as their Fairytale names and the differentiability of their actions.

David sighed and wove a hand through his hair. "I know I can't."

Regina nodded slowly, knowing he would say something along the lines of that. Her head perked up when he continued to speak. "But," he started, lifting his blue eyes to meet dark brown, "you can't say you've always cared for me either."

He was right. The same memories David had thought of came into her mind. Their past lives. Her seductive nature, though still intact, he never fell for in their land. His love for Snow was too strong. Her heart was just as empty as it was then, and the death threats she clucked every where she went brought the "Evil" to her name. Who could've loved her then? Who could've cared for her then?

And come to think of it, she thought, she didn't care for anyone other than herself when she was the Queen. Regina nodded again, it was true. She only cared for Daniel, who was long since gone.

"I only wanted power, vengeance," she began, exuding a small laugh, "it was really all for someone who was dead. Daniel. I couldn't bring him back. Sometimes I question what it was all worth."

David's brow creased. He sat up and grabbed his shirt that was tossed carelessly to one side of the blanket and shrugged it on, beginning to button it up.

"It was worth your life, Regina. You're still here. You're strong. And there's no one out there who can do what you do," David assured.

Her arm tingled when he placed his hand there, rubbing the skin gently. "But I've cost so many lives, the innocent -"

"No," he said firmly. "The innocent . . . didn't deserve what you did to them. Killing people isn't the right way to get your vengeance, but you deserve your happiness."

Tears pricked the corners of Regina's eyes as she looked into his own. The side of her mouth pulled into a small, genuine smile. No one has ever said that to her before. No one has ever cared. Coming from someone who has hated her all these years, loved someone else, truly gave a damn.

It all started off so careless and nonchalant. Their friendship grew, their relationship blossomed. The realization Regina had been experiencing for the last few days came to a full circle.

She took his large hands in her own, lacing her hands in each of his. David could tell that though her hands were small and dainty, they had been through so much - crushed hundreds of hearts, lost the grip of a thousand hands . . . he held hers tighter, tighter than ever before, as if he ever let go she would be gone forever.

His blue irises flicked between her tear glazed ones, waiting for her to say something. She was happy. Despite the itch on the back of her neck that was Snow and Emma's return, and the bubbling of Rumple's secretive plan, she was content. Was this the happiness she sought and longed for so long? With a shepherd turned prince? With the lover of Snow White's?

Right here, right now. "Is this worth it? Is _us_ worth it?" she asked, her tone low and clouded with concern. She needed to know. That last bit of hope, that tunnel of light, the yearning . . .

David continued to stare into the eyes of the former Queen, the former Mayor, the Regina Mills of Fairytale Land and Storybrooke. He already said he was dating her, Ruby and Henry and he was sure more than a few others knew. But feeling more felt right.

He nodded and leaned in, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Yes," he whispered against her skin. "You are worth it."

Regina leaned into his warm kiss, fluttering her eyes shut. David's lips lingered on her forehead before they each snapped back when they heard a twig snap in the forest.

Regina's mouth hung open with an inaudible gasp, her head snapping in each direction in search of the source of the sound.

"What was that?" David breathed.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she scanned the numerous trees. She spotted some one hobbling along a path in a short distance away from them. She could see a cane, a suit, and rolled her eyes completely when Mr. Gold came into view.

He stood at a respectable distance from Regina and David when he neared, placing both hands on his cane in his usual stance.

"Sorry for being trouble in paradise, I am just passing by," he gestured towards Regina and then to her and David's laced hands in their laps.

Regina tried to pull her hands away from David's but his grasp held her tight. She huffed and snapped her head towards Gold where he was yet to carry on.

"What do you want, Gold?" Regina retorted through gritted teeth.

Gold waved his hand through the air, "nothing, dearie. I'm just heading off to the well."

Regina's eyes narrowed again significantly. Gold wasn't one to just flit about his business. She knew he wanted to push her buttons.

"Have a lovely rest of the evening, both of you," Gold nodded to both of them with a cheeky smile and carried on as he had said.

Regina's snark that plastered on her face stayed with her until he was out of her sight. She turned back to David who matched a concerned look.

"What's he going to do out there?" he asked.

Regina shook her head and let her hands fall from his. She moved away and started to gather the plates and food and began to put them away, not looking at him.

"He's going to find a way to bring Emma and Snow back."

o0o0o

It had been over a week since their picnic date and things had been going smoothly much to Regina's surprise. Though the townspeople still turned heads as the couple walked down Main Street together every so often, and even joined each other for coffee in Granny's, they were all beginning to become accustomed to it.

It was strange, having Prince Charming spend the majority of his time with the Evil Queen, but no one could stop them. Ruby was very good friends with Snow, and she wished she could tell her friend desperately what was going on, but her and Emma were not yet back from Fairytale Land. She had grown used to Regina and David being together but she could still never understand why or how it even all began.

She supposed she could live with it, and she had. Regina hadn't been using magic for quite some time now and Henry was starting to come around. They seemed happy together, and it was rare for anyone to see Regina smile the way she does when she's with David.

Regina sat quietly in a booth at Granny's, fingering a mug of coffee. Her eyes left the steaming cup when Granny emerged from the back carrying a new brew of coffee and wandered over to her booth. She poured Regina a new cup and gave her a smile.

"So, how's Mr. Handsome?"

Regina blinked rapidly and looked up to the older woman, "excuse me?" Granny chuckled at her response, placing the coffee pot onto her tray. Regina was coming to Granny's more often and she didn't seem too harmless nor a threat to anyone as of late, and Granny was tired of sharing small talk with the folk that came to her diner everyday. She figured, why not? She could make a new friend - and she loved doing things to get on Ruby's nerves.

Granny glanced back to a fuming Ruby at the counter. She was trying to subdue the feelings that she wanted to forget about David and Regina, but she somehow couldn't wrap her finger around the whole idea.

Granny turned to Regina again with a smile, "you know, David."

"Oh," Regina breathed a laugh, looking down to her coffee cup again. "He's good. We're good. Why do you care?"

Regina hadn't meant it in a rude way, and she was thankful Granny didn't take her response like that. Regina was so used to everyone turning and twisting her words into a different meaning as if they wanted to hate her more. She was happy that Granny was giving her a chance.

"Well I see you two coming around here often. And I thought to myself this afternoon when you came in, 'why not see what this girl's up to'?"

They laughed lightly together. Regina began to talk about her and David but kept the details at a minimal. She wasn't sure she could trust this woman yet or spill her heart the second she made a new friend, so she filtered her words carefully.

". . . and I'm actually meeting him here for lunch -"

"Would you look at that, speak of the devil!" Granny exclaimed, gesturing to David as he came through the front door. Regina pivoted in her seat and smiled as he approached and it only grew when Henry zoomed past him right up to her.

Before she could even say hi, Henry blurted out breathlessly, "mom, there's magic - in the well. I think Mr. Gold has something to do with it. He was there. Do you think he's helping to make a portal to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back?"

Regina was taken aback. She hadn't seen Gold since she was last on her date with David. She thought that perhaps he was just testing her, and maybe he didn't really want the other half of the Charming family back after all. She was wrong, and she needed to act fast.

A fake smile spread across her face and she placed her hands on Henry's shoulders. "I think so, dear." She couldn't help but to smile fully when Henry began to jump up and down and cheer with joy that his second mom and grandmother would be returning to Storybrooke safely, for now.

"David," she gestured to him as she stood, grabbing her coat. He pecked a kiss on her cheek and helped her with her coat. "Where are you going?" he asked as he did so, noting that they were supposed to meet here for lunch with her son.

"I'm going to figure out what's going on at the well and," she took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat, "see if I can help out."

David smiled genuinely at her. He was thankful that she was trying to help bring back Emma and his wife despite their relationship and her past.

After she said her goodbyes to David, Henry, Granny, and even Ruby, she made her way to the forest. She eventually found Gold fiddling with various vials and bottles of stored magic and potions by the well. A deep mixture of swirling purples and blues billowed softly from the top of it.

"Ah, Regina," Gold greeted as he caught her presence. "Just who I was looking for."

"I'm glad you still think that anytime I come to see you it's because of your doing, Rumple."

"And yet," he paused, pivoting to view her enraged form, "you're still here," he pointed at her briefly before turning back to his concoction.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I see you're making portal to bring back Emma and Mary Margaret."

Gold poured a green, sparkly substance into the well which made the smoke turn a light shade of pink. "Correct."

"Why?"

Gold huffed and placed the vial into a box that carried other bottles of all shapes and sizes. He turned to her stern form with eyes that shot knives into him. "I need Emma to come back. I need her to help me find Baelfire. Satisfied?" he said, annoyed, and turned back to his tools.

"I can help you get your son back."

Gold let out a light laugh and pointed to her, "now why would you want to help me, dearie?"

Regina didn't truly want to help him find his son. In fact, she could care less. The magic that was surging out of the well was her number one concern, and even more so; who it could bring with it. "I want to make a deal with you."

"I would've thought you've learned your lesson from working with me all these years."

Regina held her chin high as to not look like that young, innocent girl she once was, making her first deal with him. "Do you want your son back or not?"

Gold stopped what he was doing, holding a slightly tilted bottle that contained a mass of swirling hues over the well. "What do you want?"

Regina took a stride to him and grabbed his wrist before he could pour its content into the well. "I want you to stop making this portal. Don't bring the rest of the idiotic family back into this town," she said darkly.

Gold cackled heartily at her request. "Trying to save you and your precious Charming's forbidden love? How truly heroic."

Regina snarled at him and clenched her jaw. With a wave of her hand, an ivory globe appeared in her grasp.

"Will that help me -"

"Yes. Now will you stop making this portal?"

Gold closed a cork over the bottle he was holding and stored it away. He flicked his wrist and the smoke slowly subsided from the well and the ground beneath them was clear of bright colors.

"I thought you were done with magic," he mentioned towards the globe that came out of thin air.

Ignoring him, she handed over the globe to him but jerked her hand away just out of his reach before he could grab it. "You will tell them. You will tell David and the rest of the town that I am helping to bring them back if they are so willing to ask. I want no more quarrels."

"You're asking a lot from me, dearie, don't push it."

Regina shoved the globe forward in response and he took it willingly. "Deal."


	19. Over the Line, Over Again

A trip to the stables, Regina agreed to upon Henry's behalf, was a good place to start to clear everyone's head. At least her own, she thought.

The deal she made with Gold days ago was going strong and to her surprise, all was well. She finally could relax and enjoy, truly enjoy herself without the pesky town's breath whispering accusations over her shoulder everywhere she went. Regina didn't have to be mad, and she didn't have to lie. But she only wished she could say that.

She was lying to David. He believed that she was helping to bring back Emma and Mary Margaret back from Fairytale Land. Regina wondered how he could be so naive into believing that, considering their dark past. But she supposed it was their newfound relationship that developed in a matter of months that made him think differently. Regina on the other hand, didn't think too differently of herself.

She was still sneaky, and using magic, though only limited. She made deals with Gold, toyed with words, continued to find solutions that only benefited her. The only different thing about Regina was David himself, coming into her life and bringing happiness.

Every moment she was with him scared her. Even now, in the car with his insistence to drive the little family to the stables once again was putting her on edge.

David hoped to get more out of Regina on their ride that day. The little cracks of light showed through her skin every once in awhile when she was vulnerable, releasing a bit of that little girl that was once lost.

He liked their story; full of tragedy cloaked in intimacy - the depth of their relationship so deep, that the scars would never leave. From hate to love was something in of itself. David deceived Regina for a long time, not sure whether their time spent together was for personal gain. He saw it now - though she still hid bits and pieces of it, she had changed.

Henry began to come around, though still hesitant on the idea of his grandfather and adoptive mother were dating. He was still set on the idea of true love. David truly loved the kid, and was excited to hear him suggest that they all should spend some time together at the stables again.

Once they pulled into the stables' gates, Henry bolted from the car, thrilled to ride a horse again. "Henry, be careful!" Regina called as she stepped out of the car, remembering when he nearly got hurt on his horse last time.

Regina looked off into the distance, the mass of fields and trees lining the horizon. She thought about Daniel when her vision brought the stables into view.

"What are you thinking about?"

She didn't have to lie to him now.

"Daniel."

David understood completely. Whenever she talked of him she was a bit distant but reminiscent. He knew from who she was, and who she used to be, that her time spent with her long lost true love was worth every moment. Those moments spent with Daniel were golden, like a beautiful sunset, now gone and lost in the dark forever.

Regina turned back and looked at David, her moon, rising above the horizon to guide her with his light.

He placed a hand on her back and led her to where Henry ran off to, pulling her into him with a smile, and he felt her smile back as she warmed into his side. They were going to have a pleasant day.

o0o0o

Rumple stood at the edge of town, careful to not trip or accidentally cross over the bright neon orange line that practically marked where the town's memory lived and died.

Belle was at his side, holding out his son's cloak for him to take. "I want to come with you."

Rumple shook his head for the umpteenth time that day. He took the cloak gently from her, "I can't let you do that, Belle. I don't want you to get hurt, you know that."

Belle shrugged away, knowing that this was as far as she'd get with him. He reached into his coat pocket to retrieve something. He pulled out what looked to be a vial containing some sort of magic. Belle took a step back.

"Wh-what's that?"

Rumple couldn't lie to her. "Magic."

"Where did you get that?"

Rumple shrugged without care, "just the dwarf mines."

Belle shook her head from side to side, the aching pain of disappointment welling up inside her. "Rumple, you promised you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"And that promise has been kept. This magic, on the other hand, is to bring Snow White and Emma back here to Storybrooke. It can create a portal between worlds."

Belle's ears perked at the notion of Rumple using magic for good, especially for bringing family back together again. Rumple held out the vial to Belle again, "I want you to use it to open up the portal when I am gone."

"M-me? Why me?"

Rumple gestured with the bottle at hand, "you do want your chance at being a hero, don't you?"

Belle nodded slowly, embracing her heroic character. Rumple hesitated before he handed it over to her completely. "But I do not want you to use it just yet, dearie." Belle cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. Before she could ask 'why' again, Rumple cut in.

"I want you to use it . . . when it's the right time. When," he paused for effect, "when Prince Charming and our dear Queen truly seem to be in, well, _love_."

Belle eyed him and his choice of words beadily. "Are you trying to get me to use your dark magic for you? Because I'm not doing that - no, I'm not here to take the blame, Rumple!"

"No it's not that, it's for dear Snow White. Her Prince seems to be - actually is - in relations with Regina. Now I think destroying their charade of love to bring back together _true_ love is something very worth while, don't you think?

Belle pondered on his words for a moment. She did not know Snow that well, but well enough to know that she was a hero just as she, as well as the ruler of their kingdom at one time and loved by all the people. Having one's true love taken away from you, especially in your absence, was not something she was a fan of.

She nodded slowly and took the glass bottle into her hand, looking at it distinctively with question. "Will - will Regina be effected . . . by this?" she asked with worry. As much as evil Regina was put out to be, hurting people in general was wrong in the eyes of Belle.

"Not at all my dear. She has the Prince tied to a leash. She took Snow from him so she could sabotage their relationship. The only thing that will hurt her is her cycle for revenge starting over again."


	20. True Love's Magic

Belle held the bottle in her hand with a curious look. She was still debating on to do what she was told, but she had faith in Rumple. He knew what he was doing, she'd give him that.

He was clever and sneaky, and certainly manipulative. She just didn't want the blame for the consequences.

But she figured in the situation. The Queen, Snow's Prince, together. It just didn't sit well with her, and she supposed the majority of the town as well. Using the magic contained within the vial was the only thing that could stop it.

Belle walked back to the Storybrooke Library and took a seat on the top of one of the tables set in the middle of the room. She twirled the bottle in her hand absentmindedly.

_"I want you to use it . . . when it's the right time. When Prince Charming and our dear Queen truly seem to be in, well, love."_

Rumple's words tumbled over and over in her mind. She had never seen the two together, but from his tone, she knew that it didn't sit well with him either. He always had a thing for true love, and to keep it true.

Since she had never seen them together, it put her at a disadvantage for what was to be carried out. She had to see it for herself, she thought. Or maybe ask around.

She placed the vial onto the table and hopped off of it, heading for the door. There was one person she thought of that could help her out: Henry.

o0o0o

She kissed him and she kissed him hard. Tantalizing fingers glided up her spine, making her shiver in his grip. His hold was strong but protective. She missed it. It had been awhile.

They had to kick Henry out of the house. Though both Regina and David were enjoying his company, with movie nights, lunches, and horseback riding, they figured it was time to tire each other out without a third party member through various outdoors-y activities.

David hovered over her, numb beneath the red marks that covered his arms and chest. Their kisses were playful yet fervent, just as scandalous and salacious as their first one.

Eyes dilated, Regina arched her back, nails practically puncturing David's shoulders as she cried out. David nuzzled his mouth into her neck, placing sloppy kisses and nips along her collar bone.

She purred his name in a breathless whisper, holding onto him for dear life as if he would let go and never return to her. David smiled genuinely and kissed her all the way up her jaw to plant a tender kiss to her lips.

He brought up his hands to cup her face as his mouth moved over hers sweetly and lovingly. She practically melted into him as she did twice before - that kiss. She gave in and she was happy she did.

In that moment, Regina never felt more protected and loved in all her life.

"I love you," David whispered against her lips. It was barely audible, but it was breathed right into her lips, tingling her whole skin and numbing her already tired body. She felt warm.

The sun shined through the bedroom window, the light tickling at their glistening skin. David rolled off of Regina, taking her hand in his.

Regina jerked away abruptly, holding her hand to herself.

"What is it?" David asked, turning to her. Regina looked at him with wide eyes, down to her hand, then back up again. "Did you feel that?"

"What is it?" he asked again.

Regina's mouth went dry. "It felt like magic."

o0o0o

"Oomph!"

Belle fell backwards into the door of the library, catching hold of the frame to keep her balance. She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear before steadying her sight to see who she bumped into. Henry.

"Oh, Henry! I was actually leaving to look for you."

Henry straightened his shirt and hair from the collision and replied, "really? Why?"

Belle breathed a laugh and shook her head. "This is going to sound silly but, I wanted to ask you about Regina and the Prince."

"David," Henry said in almost a question. Belle nodded with a bright smile. "Yes, him. I just wanted to know . . . do they - love each other?"

Henry pondered on her question for a moment. Did his mom and grandpa love each other?

"I think so. They're always together. They actually kicked me out so they could spend alone time together," he said with a small laugh, "I don't know why."

Belle's brow furrowed as she leaned in curiously, "in the middle of the day?"

Henry nodded.

"Oh," Belle half-yelped, straightening up. It was all she could manage. "Thanks Henry," she blurted out after she picked up the pieces.

o0o0o

David mirrored Regina's cross-legged position on her bed. Regina's face was stuck in stubborn thought as she looked down to her hand.

"Did I hurt you?" David asked quietly, breaking the prolonged silence.

She ignored his question after a moment, her brow creasing further. "Did you . . .," she trailed off slowly, "did you say that you loved me?"

David's mouth opened to reply, but nothing came out. Did he? Did the three most important words that could practically break the fragile woman in half come out of his mouth? Then he remembered.

"I'm sorry Regina, it just slipped out I-"

"It just felt like magic; like I was conjuring a spell. But this one felt different," completely ignoring his response to her own question.

"What did it feel like?"

Regina smiled into her lap, biting her lip to hide the growing smirk. "It was warm," she said, looking up at him. As she thought more on the feeling, her smile faltered and her expression grew blank. It worried him.

David dipped his head to catch her eye, but she stared right through him. It was almost as if she was in a trance.

"Regina?" he asked softly. With no response his tone grew more concerned, "Regina-"

"It felt-" she started, her tone breaking, cutting him off. Her words died out, stopping at the tip of her tongue. She was almost breathless in the moment, her vision grew blurry, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes from the absence of blinking.

David inhaled to call her name again, but when she looked up at him into her eyes, his breath hitched. He knew, she knew.

"It felt like-" she tried again, the words not forming. But she didn't need them to, for the look in her eyes told David everything. She saw herself in his pupils, she saw what she looked like - how she felt.

Regina noticed that it wasn't just magic she felt, but true love's magic.

She blinked slowly at her realization. David saw her pull away slowly, her hands bracing herself on the bed as if to get off and run, run far, far away.

She couldn't leave now, he thought. This was . . . love. She couldn't run away from love any longer. This was it, walls down. David needed to break her shield once and for all or she'd be lost forever.

David grabbed her arm before she could escape. The familiar hum between them was felt again. And this time, David felt it too.

Her eyes snapped up to his, their vision locking. David's hand traveled down her arm, creating a tingling path that was strongest at the hand, where he stopped. He took it into his own.

That smooth, delicate skin that he once had noticed was just as perfect as it was before in his own. He turned it over gently, the scar that marked where she cut her hand ages ago was healed and faint. She was warm within his touch, as he was she.

There were no thoughts of Snow, no priorities being tended to. David thought that someone could only have one true love, but when he looked into Regina's soft eyes, the look of tenderness and adoration, he thought differently.

Maybe it was fate, or a coincidence of some sort. Either way, it felt right. It was okay. Love was a many splendored thing. It was beautiful, above and beneath the scars, the past, written in the eyes of the lovers.

And it was okay.

Regina stayed put as David admired her hand, her eyes, her face. She looked into him with relief, relief that someone was there for her, that truly cared. He didn't even have to say it. But there was also fear that made her want to bolt out the door. But for the first time, that feeling left her all because of David's next words.

"It's okay. We're - we're okay," he said with a smile that made her face flush with a million emotions all of which were overwhelming in the most perfect, beauteous way.

"It's okay to be in love."

David not only said it for Regina, but for him, too. He needed to confirm it to himself that all of this was alright, that anyone, _anyone_, in his position would do the same thing. And he'd do it over and over and over again. Because love was powerful, and it could conquer all.

In one blink, Regina's mouth crashed onto David's. His hands moved immediately to her waist and pulled her close. She clung to him like fitted puzzle pieces, her hands finding his face and jaw to bring him closer.

Their tongues intertwined in a dance only fit for the most complicated of lovers. The most tragic and heartfelt, the most beautiful and decayed. It was a shattered, broken, terrible beauty, composed of pure, true love's magic all the same.

The burden of hate that was conjured between them over all those years was pushed down to the very deep. The decadence of it all bloomed between them, the magic humming at their lips. They parted for air multiple times, but the feeling stayed true and blissful all the same.

And they were warm.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this lovely little chapter! It was so much fun to write. I got fangirl-y myself, don't lie. Also I have most certainly not abandoned this story! I've been having a lot of writer's block and things going on as I have exams coming up. Though these last two chapters have been small, I can't guarantee that the next ones will be any longer. But I believe they will be posted more frequently nonetheless.

Within the next few chapters I'd like to finish this story up for the sake of its longevity and myself wanting to write other ones. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter again as I did writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	21. Pt 1: What Was the Spell?

**A/N:** Special thanks to Grace for helping me out with the storyline of this chapter! I'm sad to say that this will be the first out of the last two chapters of this fic! If the next chapter gets too long when writing, I will split it up in two. Though I am not set on how things will go length-wise, do expect one or two more chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Regina and David held hands together on their way to Granny's for ice cream. Henry was tagging along, and though the small scene he and his mother made in the diner a week ago, he paid no mind to their intertwined fingers.

She leaned against David's shoulder a bit, her hair flowing nicely behind her on their short walk. David rubbed invisible circles over her knuckles to sooth her already peaceful mind, and she smiled at that.

The trio entered Granny's all-smiles, resulting in an awkward moment of gazes following Regina and David's every move. This has happened before, and everyone stuck to passiveness - not wanting to upset the former queen and her new boyfriend that just so happened to be married to Snow White.

This was new to some, but not all. As Granny approached them at the bar, she looked at the couple up and down but remained quiet, turning to Henry slowly to take his order. Granny supposed she could deal with it. She couldn't do anything about it, after all.

Regina tightened her jaw at Granny's reaction. She didn't care how she thought about them, she was just impatient. Wanting to be accepted yet having everything she wants was a tough goal, and small pieces of it failing made her blood boil.

After much protest on Regina's part, Henry finally ordered a double-chocolate sundae and took a seat at the bar. Regina stood stone-still in the middle of the diner, not sure whether to sit by her son or take a seat at the booth. Or to tell David to go, or she'd just leave, or take Henry with her. Or make them all leave, leave the awkward stance that she put herself in at Granny's.

Regina shook her head, she didn't even know _what_ she was thinking. She was scared to even remotely show affection now that everyone knew what was going on. She just wanted to go back home and snuggle up in her bed with David and tune out the world. What was _that_ thought?

Regina blinked rapidly. Was she going soft? Either way she couldn't deny the feeling that she wanted it. She felt cold without David's touch but he came to her side after he ordered a sundae for himself and slid is fingers in between hers.

Regina was known to be a cold human, even cold-blooded. But she couldn't shrug away the warmth that David gave her.

Heat crept up her neck, and she was able to croak out a, "Henry, we're going to sit in the booth over here," faintly. A nod and a smiling mouthful of sugary dessert gave them the go, and David led Regina to a booth.

He pulled her in front of him so she could get in first, and she hadn't realized until she sat down that he was going to sit on the same side of the booth as her.

"Hi," she said lowly, but there was a playfulness to her voice. "Hi," he replied with a smirk. The smile that had fainted as Regina entered Granny's shop found its way back again.

Belle was sitting on the far end of the diner with a burger at in her hands. Before she took a bite, she stopped mid-motion with her mouth hanging open - she couldn't tell whether it was from the sight she saw or that she was about to take a bite of her burger.

Though her jaw dropped completely when she saw, what she thought was the Prince, and Regina whom she knew far too well, sit on the same side of the booth with each other _kissing_. So _this_ was what everyone was raving about, according to Rumple.

She continued to watch their reaction, paying no attention to the burger stilled in her hands. She was thankful that they were facing away from her for she was not blinking nor averting her eyes from their every move.

David whispered something in her ear, and Belle felt the blush that crept up Regina's neck just then. Henry made his way to their booth and Belle looked down for just a moment. When she dared to look up again, she was surprised to find David and Regina in the same spot, with Regina snuggling into David's side even more. Huh.

Belle continued to watch, the half-eaten burger now getting stale upon her plate after she absentmindedly put it down. She soaked up their touches and smiles and kisses, the way David wrapped his arm around her and how Regina grew stiff at small instances of contact, but grew accepting of it all in the end.

Belle's hand moved down to her coat pocket, checking to see if the magic-contained bottle was still there along with the directions Rumple gave her. It was. She bit her lip and glanced towards the couple again.

Ruby was over to take their order and she heard something about two small coffees. Her ears perked at the sudden change of tone coming from the voices of Ruby and David and she leaned closer over her place. They seemed to be having an argument, and with their voices growing louder, she could make out nearly everything they were saying.

"Ruby, please," David protested, one hand out in front of her, the other on Regina's arm protectively as he leaned forward.

"No, David, I will not let this go! Snow is going to be home soon, I know it, and she's going to find out! What then?"

David's leather clad back hit the smooth cushioning of the booth seat, two fingers at his temples to sooth an oncoming headache from the argument that always seemed to sprout in the diner.

"Do you even know what you're getting into, David?"

Regina's eyes went wide and her brows raised. She had to avert her eyes from Ruby and suppress a chuckle. David noticed this and could've slapped her if she wasn't the most powerful woman in all the land. She'd have his head before he could even say 'Storybrooke'.

"Yes, I do know Ruby, and I want you to know that this is my choice," David replied. Regina blinked.

She remembered when she seduced him to get her vengeance on Snow, but it soon turned into something more. Regina was happy that she could admit that, and stunned that David felt the same way. She just needed to hear it.

"And I just want you to know that there will be consequences to this all," Ruby gestured with warning.

"Ruby?" Granny called in a concerned tone from behind the bar. Ruby whipped her head around to Granny and then back to David and Regina. She opened her mouth for another quip, but closed it and pulled a strained smile and pivoted on her foot to leave.

Regina turned to Henry, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, dear."

Henry swallowed a mouthful of ice cream before replying. "S'ok. I'm used to kids saying bad things about you in school, I can deal with it."

Regina was taken aback, even a little heartbroken. Kids? "Your classmates say bad things about me?"

Henry was baffled. How could she not know? "Yeah, but don't worry, I defend you!"

Regina's heart melted. She reached across the table and ruffled his hair with a laugh. She grabbed a spoonful of ice cream and plopped it in her mouth, "my hero."

Henry couldn't help but smile ear to ear. A hero was all he ever wanted to be! "I have to defend you because I want you to be happy. I like when you're happy, and . . . you are."

Regina would've kissed her son's face a million times over if she didn't know he'd run away will a shrill scream and an annoyed face, but she was touched.

She reached down for David's hand and laced it with her's perfectly. He leaned in and kissed her temple sweetly. Happy.

Belle watched it all and paid for her order. She gripped the bottle in her pocket more tightly as she got up to leave.

As she passed by, she took a glance at the trio that she watched attentively that afternoon. Their hands were intertwined between them underneath the table as they conversed. They were in love, and neither of them were afraid of it anymore.

When Belle left the diner she pulled out the bottle and untied the little note that displayed directions on how to perform the opening of the portal. It read:

_Pour into well in the forest. Before this, know that there is unwanted, true love, between the Queen and Prince. The portal will find Emma and Snow, and lead them back to Storybrooke._

_- Rumple_

It felt like a spell, something wicked or obscene. Though it was for the princess of the white realm, the beloved of all the kingdom, and her daughter. Rumple wanted true love to stay intact, and this is what was needed to be done.


	22. Pt 2: Love is Weakness

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I have planned this chapter since the beginning, especially the last scene. I have waited so long to write it and I really hope you all enjoy it! I came up with the whole concept and title since the second chapter, "Lust is Weakness". This is just going to mirror it a bit, mainly for the title. You don't have to go back and read the second chapter at all. There is one more chapter after this I predict, and it's just been so fun hearing from all of you and writing with you all on this journey! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)

i.e. - any sentence or more italicized represents the past or a thought!

* * *

_Emma reached for Mary's hand but she shooed it away, "no," she whispered, standing up. She started to pace, and every so often wiping fallen tears away. "It - it makes sense. Why have I been so blinded? Why didn't I see it before?"_

_Emma's eyes widened, "what is it?"_

_"Anytime I went to see David, he was acting strangely. He always left. And he couldn't have been seeing Kathryn since they divorced," Mary shook her head and planted her face into her hands with a sob._

_Emma stood up and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her. "And you know what? I never told you this, and I never actually had the chance to tell David either but - it was Regina. She poisoned me with the sleeping curse. How could I not see it coming? She's always wanted me gone all these years, and now she's taking everything I took from her, but I didn't mean it, Emma! I didn't . . ." her voice cracked and drifted as she cried into her daughter's arms, holding her tightly._

o0o0o

The night grew cold almost too quickly for Regina, David, and Henry, leaving them to rush from David's truck to the inside of the mayoral house, for there was a storm coming.

Rain started to sprinkle then pour since the trio's stay at Granny's that afternoon for ice cream. The news said it would be sunny all week, though weathermen often predict the opposite, it was strange for the sky to submerge in clouds so rapidly that darkened with each passing minute.

What looked like evening approached quickly in the late afternoon, resulting in Regina flickering on every light she could find in the house, though it was still dim, it felt a hell of a lot warmer inside than outside.

Henry bolted for the stairs, comic book in hand after he grabbed it quickly from his bag beneath the foyer end side table.

"Shoes!"

Henry stopped mid-stair, as he had done so many times before as he nearly always forgot to take off his shoes before hitting the carpet. A grumble and a slump down the stairs and back rewarded Henry with an approval of silence from Regina.

She turned to David with a smirk and he smiled back. He stepped up to her tentatively, her on the higher part of the foyer stairs and he just below it, they were eye level. He took her hands in his gently, cold and a little clammy from the terrible weather that stormed just outdoors.

Regina ran the tops of her fingers and knuckles over David's before lacing her hands with his. She pulled her palms away from his slowly, bringing him by his fingers to find her waist. She looked down to where his hands laid, firm against her hips, her own hands shaking slightly.

Dark eyes dilated when Regina looked up into his blue, her mouth had gone dry. Her lips were parted faintly, breath shallow. She had never been so awestruck before by someone she cared so deeply for. It had been awhile since anyone gave her the look David was giving her now.

His eyes blinked slowly, drinking her in. Each hadn't moved an inch, barely breathing, unknown words choked up in the back of their throats. If they had anything to say, it would be incoherent, for they could not sum up any conjunction of letters or syllables to form any words to describe the other human or how they were feeling at that very moment.

David remembered how he used to say that Regina helped him forget, and she did. He liked that she could whisk all his worries away, and in replace bring happy memories they shared together. He knew this one would stay in his mind for a very long time.

Regina swallowed to clear the lump in her dry throat, though it wouldn't vanish. She continued to stare into David's eyes, slowly bringing her hands up with his to meet her waist.

David lifted one hand to warmly cup her cheek. She leaned into his gesture, her eyes finally blinking, finally closing, indulging in a small touch that meant the world to her.

Her cheekbones were cold, stained with rainwater and day-old makeup. She was simply beautiful. Regina was not a porcelain doll, but she felt like one, both emotionally and physically. Strong, but there's a shiny layer present to mask the cracks that have been shattered and put back together again. David wiped away a stray raindrop with his thumb, carefully skimming her skin as if it would break beneath the touch.

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She took a timid step forward towards David, instantly becoming warmer from his body heat, though he was just about a foot away.

Her heel clacked with an echo when she took a step towards him, the sound humming in their ears. Only their shallow breaths and the pattering rain could be heard between them, everything else was tuned out.

"Regina," David managed to breath, though he didn't know why he said her name. It was almost pained yet almost relieved at the same time. It was full of love and devotion, the pain of their past weaving through, the time spent now making its move, the softness in his eyes as he gazed into her own proving it true.

Regina didn't understand why she felt so vulnerable in that moment. She wanted to cry, though this time, compared to the many tears shed over her years, she felt a choked sob in the base of her throat containing happiness. David was her safe haven and she felt safe and accepted. There was someone there who could see past her former self, observe her at her worst, and take her for her best. She needed that, she craved it. And to finally have it within her grasp, with no strings attached, was something remarkable.

"Yes, David?" her voice cracked in a whisper.

David brought up his other hand to cup her face gently. Regina gave him a small smile, her bottom lip trembling. She placed her hands on his wrists and held them there so he would never stop holding her, grounding her in this spot where, many weeks ago, she would want to run away from so desperately.

David's brow creased at her quivering lip. "Are you scared?" he asked softly.

Regina gripped his wrists at the question, her mouth forming a bigger smile that looked saddened by the tears that now pricked at the corner of her eyes. She shook her head, the soft tousle of her hair brushing against his hands, "no."

"No, I'm not. I'm -," she choked back a sob that threatened to see past her lips, "I'm happy."

Without warning, David moved in and captured her lips with his own. Regina inhaled deeply, her lips moved with his when she found time to take a deep breath, and caught his lips in hers again.

Tears poured down her cheeks and Regina couldn't help but to smile into David's mouth. She felt like a little girl again; happy and joyful and carefree. She was not going to let this moment go, and when David wiped his thumbs over her tear tracks and whispered a, "it'll be okay," against her lips - new tears began to form again.

Her hands left his wrists and wrapped around his shoulders then, bringing him closer to her as she melted into his touch. David took the last step up onto the higher ground of the foyer to his advantage. At him being now his normal, reasonable, few inches taller than Regina, he tilted her head back to get a better angle as he released her lips and began to nip and peck down her jaw.

A moan vibrated at the base of Regina's throat as David sucked on the skin behind her ear. Her left hand slid to the nape of his neck, her fingers weaving through his hair as she gestured for him to stay at her neck where he attacked with his lips and tongue. Her other hand lingered down David's front, feeling his muscles tense when she dragged her fingers lower, putting more pressure when she reached his waistline to pull his shirt up a bit to let her hand sneak in and just feel his warm chest upon her palm.

Regina bit the inside her lip when she felt small, labored breaths contract and release with her hand on his ribcage. The feel of her delicate and nimble fingers on David's chest made his whole body warm, the heat moving downward. He never would have admitted it before, but he loved the feel of her hands on him, inspecting, observing, and loving every feature he had.

His own hands reached for her hair, massaging her scalp, twisting his fingers in and around her thick locks as his lips traveled to the pulse point of her neck. The breath hitched in Regina's throat, she was almost surprised if she had not felt the way she did for David before. She felt as if her heart would just beat out of her chest every time his lips moved like this, or his hands would hold her like that. It was incredibly intimate the way he was holding her, feeling her, kissing her. Yes, she would never let this moment go.

Their actions had changed this time, it was no longer a battle for dominance, a release for guilt, or pitiful desperation. It was real. And after being stuck under a curse for 28 years, with repetition losing its purpose, the whole ordeal was something truly beyond belief. At that moment, each of them basked in the presence of each other, pieces becoming one, despite all that seemed to linger between them. It was an experience of pure intimacy, one that isn't always shared by most, a surreal exertion for love. And they would have it.

The hum of magic radiating from David's lips to Regina's collarbone made her voice tremble when she let out a moan. David groaned in response, feeling the heat that crept up Regina's neck just then beneath his mouth. She took her chin in her hand and lifted his head until his eyes met her own. Each were heavy with adoration when they looked between each other's eyes.

They were so close, even closer when David brought his forehead down to rest on Regina's. They shared the same hot breath and in its entirety, it was romantic.

He let his hands fall to her waist, hugging her small form as close as it possibly could to his own. David's lips brushed past her cheek to her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I love you," he whispered.

It was the second time he had said it, and he meant it now even more than the first. He leaned back to see her face, and she was awestruck.

Regina knew that last time David had let the three words slip, but now she knew that he truly meant it since he said it again.

She blinked, her jaw hung open slightly, her brows creased in astonishment. She was loved, truly loved, for the first time in a long time.

It didn't matter who he was or who he used to be.

It didn't matter that her past was something to not be proud of.

It didn't matter how much one would say that they wouldn't fit right no matter how much they claimed to feel.

But Regina, David,_ they_ - they both knew this was nothing neither of them could run away from. That the true love's magic that hummed between their bodies was true. And no one could take that away from them.

Tears welled in Regina's eyes again, and David couldn't deny they formed in his own, too. Regina pulled him closer by the neck, bringing her lips to his in a slow, tender kiss.

Her hands left his neck to slide down to his shirt, pulling it from the hem up and over his head. She took a moment to marvel at him, her fingertips running slowly over the taught skin of his chest. David's own tended to her shirt, his fingers fumbling with the buttons but was successful as he pulled the shirt down her shoulders to pool at the floor.

The swell of her breasts covered in black lace caught David off guard and Regina smirked. Her fingers pushed lightly on his chest, leading him to the living room. Her hand waved in the air skillfully, sparks of magic tingling at her fingers before she snaked her arms around David's neck.

"What was that?" he asked.

Regina chucked with a smile, "I soundproofed the room. Magic."

David hummed in approval and brought her in for a quick, firm kiss. "That's why I love you," he breathed and kissed her again. Regina whimpered into his mouth and bit lightly on his lower lip - and Regina was not one for playing lightly.

David moved his hands to her waist and slid them down her skirt to the backs of her thighs. He lifted her up and groaned and the half-squeal half-moan that escaped Regina's lips as she was lifted onto him.

She wrapped her legs around him tightly, the feel of how hard he was beneath his jeans could've sent her over the edge already. She ground down on him to tease him, eliciting a deep moan from the back of his throat as he lead her towards the sofa. That was the Regina David liked, the one that could make him feel things he thought he never would with her. The one that could find a string of dominance to hold onto, even now, all the more since she did it in spite of him. Though he loved seeing this other side of her that many others did not have the opportunity to do so.

His moan brought warmth to pool in her stomach, the now wet material of her lace underwear causing friction to her core made her whimper with more so need than want of release.

David unclasped her bra expertly and let it drop to the floor after she shrugged out of it. Regina's hands immediately went to his belt, with which she tore off in a matter of seconds and began to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

He worked at the zipper of her skirt, and once undone, he let Regina slide her feet to the floor so she could step out of it. David found it hard to breathe when he saw her dainty form stand before him. The way her curves were accentuated, her skin aglow, the kiss-ridden lipsticked lips, and tousled hair left David in a trance. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her body before, but he took the time now to appreciate it and love every inch of her with his eyes. He felt the sudden need to touch her, claim her as his own before it was too late; as if the storm outside would wash her away with the rain.

Regina laughed behind her small smile, "like what you see, dear?"

David let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "you're absolutely beautiful," he whispered. Regina stepped out of her heels and began to step gingerly towards him. His hands went to her bare waist, pulling her closer.

Regina studied him, the way his blue eyes glowed in the dim light simply took her breath away. She found herself staring at him without movement.

David chuckled, "like what _you_ see?"

Regina clucked her tongue and kissed him roughly on the mouth with a purr, her hands sliding up his arms and down his stomach, causing a David to shudder. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting him. His tongue battled back, kissing her just as fiercely before releasing out of breath.

"Yes, I do," she said on a breath.

She pushed down his jeans and David stepped out of them, immediately bringing her close again. She brought a hand to his waist and the other to sneak past his underwear to grasp his hardening length.

David breathed a moan when she touched him, his hand weaving through her hair and kissed her again. He went down and pushed the lace material back to cup her ass, squeezing and tugging her near. Regina moaned into his mouth then and began to stroke him, pulling down his underwear as she did so.

David sucked at her lower lip in response. He turned them so he sat down on the couch, and brought her to him so she could straddle his waist.

Regina let go of him and circled her hips onto his own, teasing the tip of him at her entrance. She was already out of breath then, he could tell. Her face contorted with need of release and pleasure.

He firmly cupped her breast in his hand, a thumb flicking over a hard nipple. She arched her back, their chests touching briefly, warmth flooding them completely.

David's other hand lingered over her stomach to her heat. His hand went down to feel her between her legs, finding her underwear was already soaked. He put pressure on her clit with two fingers and Regina elicited a loud moan.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and she hid her face in his neck. She put weight on his hand, begging for more. David obliged and began to circulate his motions, putting pressure every so often to make her purr in his ear or bite back a moan.

He pushed back the material suddenly and slipped two fingers inside her. She tilted her head back in ecstasy, her mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure.

She moved up and down in time of his movements, grinding on the palm of his hand to get closer to release. David nipped at her shoulder lovingly, licking and kissing her hot skin as she shook beneath him.

The warmth in her stomach increased and went lower, making her begin to convulse as she approached her orgasm. She clawed at his neck and shoulders, arching her back with a loud cry as heat exploded within her, coming with great force.

"Oh, David," she cried as she rode out her orgasm. David moaned at her reactions, pumping his hand still within her as she came back down. She heaved her chest as David began to kiss downward between her breasts and to her stomach.

Regina was exasperated, tired and delirious. She rubbed David's arms and shoulders, and received a hum in response. David was glad that he could satisfy and please her. He loved hearing her cry out with pleasure and call his name.

He looked up to her, her face flushed, eyes heavy. Her pupils were dilated with love and happiness and she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

o0o0o

A pair of hands, no, two grasped the cold stone of the well, helping the two pull themselves up and over the stone. Emma and Snow emerged from the well and dusted themselves off.

"We're back," Emma stated breathlessly.

Snow nodded and looked above her. "Looks like it's about to rain," she said, acknowledging the mass of gray clouds above the trees.

"I still need to find my husband," she said with a small laugh, but her smile turned into a frown as she reminded herself of what she had heard between David and Regina, and what she had done to her. Her daughter gave her a weary smile and began walking towards a path that would lead them both to the town of Storybrooke.

"And I need to find Henry, so let's get going."

"Where do you think they'd be?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know, let's go check Granny's."

Once at the diner, it began to pour. They rushed inside and slammed the door shut, scanning the room nervously for any sign of David or Henry.

"Snow!" Ruby cried from the counter when she saw her best friend run into the diner. She ran around the counter and practically jumped on her friend, giving her a big hug. "You're back!" she said as she released her and hugged Emma.

"Yes, do you happen to know where my husband is?" she asked immediately. It was time to be done searching for one another. She just wanted to find him, get the answers she needed, and hopefully carry on as they used to.

Ruby frowned. "He was in here earlier but - oh, do you - do you know what's going on?" she asked cautiously. She told David many times before that his wife would come home soon and she was going to wonder why he wasn't there but instead with Regina. She felt so sorry for Snow.

Snow's face looked pained. "So it's -" she tugged her cardigan closer to her frame, "so it's true?"

Ruby nodded sadly. "If you still want to look for him, he was just in here not too long ago with Regina and Henry. I'm guessing they all went back to her house, since they headed in the direction of the mayor's house."

Snow nodded slowly. "Thank you, Ruby. You're a good friend."

She led her daughter outside of the diner and towards Regina's house. "Emma . . . I'm going to need you to do something for me."

Emma turned to her, "what is it?"

"I'm going to need you to, well, _not_ come with me."

Emma's eyes widened, "What?! Why?"

"Because," Snow started with a sigh, "I have to confront David. I have to tell him, and I have to see for myself if it's really all what Ruby says it is - the truth. It . . . may get ugly in there. And with Regina having magic . . . I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take Regina. She's just a bitch clothed in suits with a quick tongue."

Snow put out her hand, "yes, but, I don't want to cause anymore conflict."

Emma sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, but what about Henry?"

"I'll get him out of there and tell him you're here. Just stay here at Granny's. He'll find his way."

"Okay," Emma nodded.

o0o0o

Regina grasped David's length and guided him into her, both moaning in unison. She rolled her hips with his slowly, purring softly every time he hit just the right spot.

She brought her forehead to his, looking into his eyes and sharing the same breath. David watched her eyes fill with pleasure as she felt herself get closer to the edge. He bucked his hips towards her, meeting her own thrusts.

They watched each other as Regina moved up and down on him slowly, knowing what each of them were thinking. They wanted to enjoy this moment. They wanted to savor the feeling of them being close and intimate and making love for the first time.

With every passing second David's fingers dug deeper into the skin of her waist, feeling himself coming close with her. Their breaths became irregular and uneven, their thrusts fluctuating at different paces as they began to speed up.

Regina held his face in her palms, rubbing her nose over his. David moved his head down to let their cheeks touch, feeling her warm breath on his neck. Regina brought a hand to his shoulder and scratched, leaving faint red marks.

Her hand snaked through his hair, holding him close to her as she approached her second climax. She moved faster, harder, her moans becoming louder, her breath becoming weaker.

David felt his knees buckle as he came first, spilling inside of her. Warmth pooled in him as he shuddered beneath her, digging his nails into her hips and crying her name out.

Regina went into spasms above, arching her back into him as she came. She squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth was open in a silent cry.

Their bodies were covered in sweat as they came down from their orgasms. David stayed inside her as she sat down completely on him, tired and out of breath. She nuzzled into his shoulder to rest and David did the same.

Regina traced invisible patterns on his chest with her finger as she calmed down, still delirious from their high. The fingers that wrapped around the base of David's head massaged his hair softly, soothing David so much that he could've nearly fallen asleep then.

David brushed his hand over her back, letting his fingers move up and down her spine peacefully. Regina didn't ever want to leave his arms, so tired and comfortable and in utter bliss.

Their bodies began to cool and Regina shivered at the cold contact of air. David lifted her up a bit so he could pull out of her, and sat her back down sideways on his lap and pulled her close to warm her.

Regina snugged into him with a sigh. She kissed his shoulder gently and David smiled. She stared off into the distance, her mind buzzing with thoughts.

The lightning struck.

_I love him. I love him. I love him._

Regina blinked rapidly, snapping out of it, but not so much. She craned her neck so she could rest her ear on his chest right where his heart was. His heartbeat thumped and rested her being.

_Say it. Mean it. I love him. I love you._

David's hand went to her own and he laced his fingers with hers. Her soft breathing kept him awake for that was all he ever wanted to listen to for the rest of his life. It was so calming.

_So flawed, yet so perfect. I love her. I love her. I love her._

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, attempting to make her even more comfortable and snug in his hold.

The sound of his heart, his breathing, skin over skin, and the rain hummed in her ears loudly.

_I love him._

Regina's face contorted. She sat up slowly and looked at him deeply.

_I love you._

"David, I -"

"David?!"

Regina's words died at the sound of Snow's voice knocking at her door. Her eyes widened at David. "Snow," he whispered, his eyes going wide as well.

Any ounce of happiness in Regina that she gained that day was at loss at the mere existence of Snow's voice echoing outside her door.

David. The poisoned apple turnover. It was all coming to a full circle. All going to come back around to her.

_"Jefferson, it's done."_

Regina couldn't help but panic. "Shit," she hissed, and shoved herself off of him.

"Regina?!"

The knocking grew louder as they frantically searched for their misplaced garments. David tugged on his jeans and shirt rapidly and Regina pulled on her bra and shirt, not bothering to do the buttons for she knew her hands were shaking too much to even try to do so.

Her skirt went on clumsily afterwards and there was no way in hell that if Snow saw them that she couldn't see what was going on.

"David?!" Snow half-screamed outside the door. She opened the door to her own risk, a hand clasping over her mouth to silence the scream that penetrated throughout the home.

"Snow, I'm sorry," David said desperately, his tongue thick with guilt and remorse. His hands were outstretched towards his wife but she shrugged away from him. Tears threatened to spill at the sight she saw when she walked through the door.

Regina was behind him, her hair and makeup askew, a shirt barely buttoned, and a skirt put on backwards. This was not what Snow wanted to come home to.

Regina thought about using magic then. Wiping Snow's memory of it all, backtracking time, wiping David's memory as well, all of it. But she knew it wasn't right, she was trying to be better. But no matter what she did she'd still feel guilty and empty. It was a never-ending cycle.

"So," Snow managed to say shakily once she gained control over her hiccups from crying. She backed up into the door and clicked it shut with her back. Her arms were wrapped around her, trying to hide away from the scene, wishing she had never come to the first place and just accepted her fate without trying to see it for real.

"So it's all true?"

No one made a move or said anything to her question. The silence got the best of her and she asked again, "is it all true?"

David dared to look at Regina but she couldn't help but feel violated and used. The look he gave Snow back was something of a silent apology, full of love and regret, hope for forgiveness. And knowing Snow and David's past, their true love and a happy family, she would be quick to forgive.

But what about_ her own_ true love? She was starting to believe the true love's magic that sparked between her and David wasn't real at all. Yes, every second she looked at David looking at Snow, she could feel her life withering away.

"David?

IS IT _TRUE_," she screamed, her voice dying off as more tears spilled down her cheeks. She knew it was. Though she didn't want to hear it from David, she had to.

David nodded slowly and finally looked away from her. "Yes," he said in a mere whisper.

A choked cry escaped Snow's lips and she clutched at her stomach. "How could you do this to me?" she whispered between sobs. "How could you?!" she screamed.

David's face was contorted in pain, tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Why didn't he listen to himself from the beginning? He knew what he was getting into. Though now, he still felt torn between Snow and Regina.

New tears produced in Regina's eyes, following the same tear tracks not an hour ago. Only this time, her tears spoke of a woeful tale, one that she knew would come for her one day, and here it was. She felt her body almost decay and collapse in of itself, and she felt herself clutch her own stomach, biting her own lip to not let her cries escape her.

Snow gathered herself after a minute, looking back up to David with hurt and anguish. She stared at him for a moment before shooting daggers at Regina.

"You," she threatened, her voice croaked with menace.

She looked towards David again, "do you know what she did to me?"

"Snow -"

"No! David, she _poisoned_ me. Before the curse broke, she poisoned me . . . so she could have you."

The breath in David's throat hitched. He turned to Regina slowly, daring to look into her eyes again, but was met with her looking down at the floor. "Regina?"

She drew blood from her lip, and looked up. Her eyes had the same hurtful look as Snow's, now enraged as well. She bore her eyes into Snow's form, dropping her hands from her body.

"Yes, it's true," she admitted. There was no way he wouldn't believe her if she lied. Regina thought about how it was easier to always tell the truth, though in this case, it wasn't.

"I _poisoned_ you. Ruined your life, didn't I, Snow?" she started hostilely. "Took your loved one away? Made your life a living hell?"

Snow only clenched her jaw and raised her head. Regina began to approach her, her fists clutched at her sides so tightly, she felt her nails dig half moons into her skin.

"It was payback," she seethed. When she got close enough to Snow she grabbed the younger girl's jaw in her hands and made her look directly into her eyes. "At first," she said slowly. Her voice cracked at the end of her statement and she could kick herself for it.

"Regina, how could you do this?" David asked.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Aren't we all in the wrong here?" her voice hitting a lightly tone.

"Regina, you _poisoned_ her. You _poisoned_ my _wife_."

Snow's eyes grew hopeful at the term she hadn't heard him use yet in so long. Regina saw this and rolled her eyes again.

There was a thump from upstairs and a padding of feet that reached down the staircase - Henry. They stopped all conversation when he came down.

"Henry?"

"Mom? What's going on?"

Regina and David exchanged glances and she gave him a small shrug. The magic must've warn off.

"Mary Margaret . . . you're back. Where's Emma?"

Snow wiped away her tears rapidly and bent down to eye-level when Henry approached her. "She's waiting for you at Granny's."

Regina gave Henry a pained look as if to say, "don't go", but everyone was leaving her in her life now, and there seemed to be no reason to fight any longer. Henry grabbed his shoes and bag and bolted out the door.

"I had good reason to," Regina broke the silence when her son left.

"You had _no_ good reason to, Regina," David roared.

Regina wasn't going to win this without a bit of blackmail and manipulation. Having fun in the most heartbreaking of times was always her thing. She wiped away her tears. She'd cry about it later.

"But you can't deny what has happened between us, David. You came to me, you made _love_ me," putting emphasis on the word, she glanced at Snow, making her tremble with distress.

"The guilt, David. What's it going to be?"

He looked between her eyes rapidly. The guilt within him was so strong he felt as if he could never live with himself for it. There was something between them, Regina was right. He couldn't deny that at all. But was it really real?

She never said "I love you" back, anyway.

Regina's lip quivered. No. He wasn't going to choose her, would he? After all they'd been through? After what he _said_ to her not ten minutes ago?

This was too surreal for her. She felt like she was going to pass out on the spot. She could feel her throat closing up, the walls closing in on her, spots of black pricking at her eyes, submerging her body into darkness. And just when she thought she found love again, it was taken away from her.

Regina took a hopeful, timid step towards him. She brought a shaky hand up to his cheek, but before she could even touch him, he batted away at her hand and pushed her away from him.

"It's not going to be anything, Regina," he said, backing away towards Snow.

Regina took a stride to him, a sob escaping her lips as tears pooled in her eyes. Her hand went to his chest, ready to take his heart out - but she couldn't.

"Regina, what are you -"

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, her face creased in the most painful of expressions. Her hand that nearly dug into his chest was tensed in its spot. She was strained, she tried to do it, she tried to just push her hand in, and rip his heart out. But she couldn't find the courage to do so.

_Love is weakness, Regina._

"I can't," she nearly screamed, choking back on tears that never seemed to stop. She brought her hand down, still rigid in its form, backing away from him.

"I can't do it . . ."

"Do what, Regina?" David roared. He took a step to her and took her wrists in his hands and held them up by her face firmly and shook her. "Why - why can't you?" he yelled. He knew she wanted to take his heart out, she was known for it. He's seen it before, she was known to have no soul, no sympathy, no emotion towards any of the killings she caused, or hearts ripped out.

"Because I _love_ you," Regina cried, her body heaving for air, hunched over in so much pain. So much pain from losing the ones you love.

David let go of her wrists and let his hands drop to his sides limply. "What?"

"I - I love you, David," Regina said on a breath between sobs.

He found it hard to breath, but he also found that he began to go towards her. It was as if he was waiting for this moment his whole life.

Snow watched the scene as David went to Regina, a sob breaking her lips apart. No.

Snow grasped David's hand and opened the door. "C'mon, we can discuss this when we get home." She dragged him by the hand and led him out, his eyes still pinned to Regina's who now began to crumble to the floor.

"_No, please_," she screamed, her knees hitting the floor in agony. "Don't go . . ."

David found himself being pulled by his wife, no strength to push the other way. He saved her. He saved Regina. He told her he was going to find a way to bring down her walls, show her true feelings, and she just did.

Only now, she crumbled to the floor, her heart crashing into a million pieces. She was shattered without repair.

Her nails dug into the wood of the floor, tears spilling onto it. Her face was reddened, eyes blood-shot and weary. Her heart pounded in her chest. She suddenly felt cold.

The door slammed shut, and the only sound that could be heart was the soft patter of rain outside.

_I love him. I love him. I love him._

"Please," she still begged, "I love you . . ."

She pleaded, again and again and again, with no one to answer to her broken voice.


	23. Love is Strength

**A/N:** Wow, okay. Don't cry, Audra. I do have to say I did cry writing this last chapter, especially the beginning. I've decided to write an epilogue, nothing too long, just short and sweet. I will tick the little complete button afterwards once I post it. I really, really hope you all enjoy this chapter and like where I've led this story. It's been quite a journey, and I can't wait to write more! I love you all, and please, don't forget to review :) Thank you all so much!

p.s. if you _really_ want feels, listen to Vision by Euphony on 8tracks (it doesn't show up on the search bar there, just google it and click the second one). It's what I listened to while writing this :')

* * *

It was strange, really, inexplicably so. For David made a choice to go with Snow. His mind reeled with indecisive thoughts, burdened by everything he held dear. He felt more empty as he closed the door to Regina's house, her muffled cries practically broke his heart when the door clicked shut.

He felt pained, more pained than ever. His brow creased tremendously, eyes strained in thought. His hand was limp in his wife's, but she held on tight, the only thing keeping him somewhat stable in the moment.

It all happened so fast; this night, the moment Snow and Emma fell through the portal, all of it. David stood stock-still in the middle of the porch, grounded by the pain and guilt he had caused, and he had felt.

A part of him wanted to leave, like he intended as he walked out the door. He missed his wife, and he had yet to see his daughter again. He missed the family he fought so hard to reunite. And Snow, who griped his hand so tightly despite the scene she had just witnessed. David just wanted to make things right again, but he didn't want to have to choose.

He knew he could have both, family and love, someway and somehow. Though it would be an uphill battle, one that should not be taken for granted.

As Snow held his hand so desperately, he tried to feel, he tried to feel something that would tell him that going with Snow was the right path to take. But he didn't feel the spark he once had as he looked into her eyes, he didn't feel the true love that coursed within his veins that made his heart skip a beat every time he kissed her or held her hand.

He looked down to their hands then. There was no true love's magic that hummed between them as it used to . . . as it did with he and Regina. There was nothing. It was lost.

David didn't want to lie anymore, he didn't want to have to hide any of his feelings. The truth was always better even though it's the hardest to come by. Much sacrifice comes for the ones you love most.

"Snow," he whispered for his voice was gone. She stopped mid-step on the porch and turned to her husband.

Snow could tell by the look on his face that he had changed his mind. David ran his hand through his hair as she let go of his hand and took a step back.

"You're going with her." It wasn't a question for she knew it to be true. She looked as if she was in a trance, like this was a dream turned nightmare.

The woman who repeatedly tried to kill her and her family, burned villages, and wiped memories was the woman he chose, she thought. She could kick herself for thinking so lowly of her step mother, but it was the only thing that she couldn't see past . . . that apparently David saw past.

How could he turn so quickly on her? It had only been a few months, and Snow knew for sure there had to be some manipulation in there, especially when the curse broke because Charming wasn't as dimwitted as people thought. He was strong, valiant, and just. And for Regina to break down to the very core of his emotions was cruel and sickening to Snow White.

She gasped, and looked up to David who was slowly backing up to the door. She didn't tell him, did she? Her story, her once true love, now lost? _Of course she manipulated him with that_, she thought. How could she be so daft? She knew the ways of Regina, finding loopholes to get what she wanted.

But she saw in David's eyes, that he knew Snow didn't understand, because she wasn't here. And she saw the pain in there, too - the pain felt by someone who was taken away from their loved one, lost and unsure of themselves when they didn't have the person who rooted them at their side. She felt that too, but she couldn't predict that it was her prince coming to her loving rescue, but for the damsel in distress. Snow backed away again.

"You love her."

David rubbed the nape of his neck and sighed with closed eyes, "I do."

Tears burned in Snow's eyes, the feeling of betrayal building up inside her was all too much. She clenched her jaw and didn't try to stop the tears from falling past her cheeks. "Why?"

David turned his head over his shoulder, the dim lights of foyer flashing as the sky struck with lightning and harsh rain that pattered around them. Despite the dark and cruel weather, he could still hear a faint whimper from a woman so heartbroken, so despaired, and without love. He couldn't be another person to leave her on her own.

"She helped me to forget," he started, but Snow snickered. "'_Forget_'?" she mocked, "you're right, you know, Charming. She did help you forget _your family_ . . . and me. She helped you forget about me. She always wanted to hurt me, you of all people she know that.

Wouldn't it just make sense that this was all an act? Her "_love_" for you? She wants me dead, and she wants to hurt me and my family in the process. When did she care for anyone else but herself?"

"Daniel," he cut in.

_So she did tell him._

"She cares about Daniel, and she loves him," he said gently. Snow shook her head and crossed her arms. "She _manipulated_ you!"

"I KNOW," he yelled, "I - I know."

David stepped up to her, his arms outstretched in pity and hope for consideration. Snow stayed shut as a signal to continue. "But . . . things changed," he tried to explain as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She opened my eyes and made me _feel_ again, because anytime I looked at her, I saw that she was numb to the feeling of someone caring for her, so I did. I didn't want to at first, trust me Snow, I didn't. She opened up to me, told me her life story, Daniel, how she got to be queen and feared by most. But I wasn't scared. I wanted to help her. I broke down her walls and gave her a chance, and . . . I'm going to her."

A choking sob hacked at Snow's body suddenly, making her clutch her stomach in agony. David tried to reach out for comfort but she batted his hand away and instead began to pound her fists into his chest and he let her.

At a final punch she shoved him away back onto the porch. She was soaking wet by now from the rain, dampening her hair and glistening her reddened face. She finally looked up to David, her eyes manic and in constant disbelief.

"You can't do this to me! She doesn't love you, she doesn't care for you! You can't love her! What else has she told you? You can't believe it! She is a sick and twisted woman with no heart, she can't love -"

"Snow!" David bellowed, running down to grab her by the arms and shaking her. Snow tucked in her chin and curled into herself, her cries taking over her completely.

"I love her, and she loves me," he said gently. Snow swallowed sharply, knowing this was it and after a moment, lifted her head just enough to look at him. "I'm sorry," he said, backing away onto the porch.

Snow watched her husband go, sheer pain of betrayal striking her from every side as the rain poured down on her. David's hand found the doorknob, turned it, and went inside.

The door was ajar, left open as David immediately ran to Regina, who was picking herself up from the floor. He pulled her up by the arm, and once she saw him, a choked sob escaped her lips.

David let out a nervous laugh and pulled back a piece of hair that fell into her swollen eyes. Tears spilled down her cheeks as her emotions brimmed over abruptly and a small smile spread across her face.

She touched his face benevolently with the tips of her fingers, tracing his jawline all the way up to his temple. She looked almost awestruck, bewildered that he was real, and he was here for her. Regina slid her hands around his neck and grabbed his shirt in fistfuls behind him and pulled him into a hug.

David wrapped his arms instantly around her, holding her tight and close. He would never let her go.

Regina cried into his neck, dampening his shirt but he didn't care. She was happy, and he was happy. He turned his head from her neck to her hair, breathing in her scent deeply that could not be missed.

Her nails scraped along his back and neck in fear that he would change his mind again and leave her. She tried to pull herself even closer to him and David laughed with tears that began to prick his eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you. I am never going to leave you," he whispered into her hair.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Regina let out a cry as she laughed. "I love you so much, David."

Tears found their way down David's cheeks as her love for him was known completely. "I love you too, Regina."

No one could deny that this all started because Regina wanted revenge on Snow, so she manipulated David. Though Regina did get her revenge on Snow, it was fulfilled by a different reason: love.

Snow never thought that Regina's attempt at revenge this time would be so powerful, for she had manipulated others before, but she never fell in love with them. Until now.

The wind from the powerful storm slammed the door shut, but Snow stayed put for a moment before backing away in rage and hurt. She bolted from the walkway, out of Regina's yard, out of her street, out, out of her Charming's life. For how long, she did not know.

She saw them hugging still behind her eyes that produced more tears as she ran. She couldn't get the sight away from her. It tattooed her very soul and blackened her heart to a pulp. She was torn.

When the door clicked shut, David heard the distant muffled cries of his wife outside, it hurt him, but it didn't break his heart.

o0o0o

Snow didn't know how she ended up at Rumple's shop, but she did. She burst in through the door and slammed it shut. "Get rid of her."

"Ah," Rumple started as he turned, setting down a wand he was repairing, "I'm glad we are both back at the same time."

"Get rid of her."

"Nice to see you too, dearie, must've been a long trip. My, my you're soaking wet!"

"_Get rid of her, Rumple_," Snow spat, stepping up to him.

The second Rumple smirked, Snow felt as if she suddenly became a puppet to his games. But she wouldn't fall prey to him, especially to what he said to her next.

"You sound just like Regina," he said in a sing-song tone, pointing a bony finger towards her way. Snow swallowed harshly.

"I am _nothing_ like her. Help me dispose of her."

Rumple laughed lightly and walked around the counter to face her directly. "And how would you like me to do that? Or shall I just give you back the bow you so desperately used back in our land to kill the queen. Maybe this time, _you won't miss_."

Snow let out a shaky breath, "just . . . help me get rid of her. That woman ruined my life, and now it's time to ruin hers."

Rumple bounced in his stance with a giggle, clasping his fingers together. "Then help I shall give, dearie."

Rumple called Belle over to them and asked for the keys to the library. "We're going to take a little trip my dear, call it an adventure."

Snow dried her eyes with the back of her hand, "why are we going to the library?"

"I need to retrieve something for your Regina problem and then, we are going to the mines."

o0o0o

Snow walked timidly behind Rumple through the mines, her hands flexing nervously at her sides. "What's in the bag?" she asked.

"Ah," Rumple stated, he gestured to the bag and opened it, pulling out what looked to be an amber colored gem shaped like a diamond. The trigger.

"What's that supposed to do?"

Rumple tsked and turned to her, abruptly stopping. "Too many questions, dearie, when the answers are all in your heart."

Rumple pivoted his step and continued down the dark tunnels, finding his way to where the dwarves were last working. Snow placed a hand over her chest as he said this. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes again but she wouldn't let them escape.

"Charming -"

"Left you, I know."

"You know?"

"Your daughter came to me one day before the curse broke, babbling on about vague evidence that Regina was spending time with your dear husband," Rumple explained.

Snow clenched her jaw and said through gritted teeth, "but why, why didn't you stop it?"

Rumple tried to suppress the smirk on his face, "well, we're stopping it now, aren't we? Ah, here we are dearie," he gestured to a lighter part of the mines where all the dwarves axes laid.

He placed the trigger on a flat stone and handed an axe to Snow. "Hit it with this, and your Regina problem is solved."

Snow was hesitant at first to take the axe, but the heartbreak welled up inside her at that moment and she grabbed it from his hands in anger. She looked over the trigger, determining her fate, and her step mother's.

"There's a darkness in you Snow, I've seen it before, and I can't help but say that I'm glad it's finally coming out."

Snow gripped the axe tightly, her knuckles going white. "Why are you helping me with this? You could've stopped what was going on long before I came back, like I said before," she said, her eyes fixated on the gem.

Rumple crossed his hands in front of him. "I wanted to see what would happen, dearie, though the seeing of the future shows fragments of love, in reality, I want to see how strong it can be."

Snow shot a look at him, tears brimming her eyes. She whipped her head back towards the trigger and brought the axe back over her shoulder, letting come down onto the gem with such great force, Snow couldn't help but to let out a choked sob as she did so.

Snow gave Rumple a terrified look after she hit the trigger, the mines almost caving in on them. It glowed beautifully before them, but by the feeling of quakes constantly, the echoing sound of people screaming, Snow knew that Rumple had a much bigger plan.

Her eyes widened in horror at what she had just done. She regretted it. She regretted it all. Snow dropped the axe to the ground and backed away slowly, taking off in a run once more.

o0o0o

"It can be broken with true love's kiss and magic," Rumple said back in his shop to a very petrified couple.

"Did Snow do this?" David asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"Yes. Your wife seemed very . . . determined. When one's love is taken from them, one can do inexplainable things," Rumple said, his gaze flickering to Regina's.

A loud crash shook the shop, causing people to run out and about on the streets. The trigger was doing damage and doing its damage fast. If it wasn't stopped soon, it would destroy all of Storybrooke.

"Well how do we stop it?" questioned an annoyed and panicking Regina.

"Well, you can't," Rumple said blatantly, gesturing to the two of them. "You need first true love's, and we don't have that now, do we?" he said, pointing to their enclosed hands that contained a glowing hum of magic between them.

Regina glared at him and lowered her voice at the sudden realization that dawned upon her. "You knew this. You knew this would happen, right from the start."

Rumple remained silent and raised his chin. Regina took a stride forward but David's hand enlaced with her own kept her from going only so far. "You knew _everything_ that would happen between us! You knew Snow would come back, and you wanted this all to occur!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"What can I say, I am the Dark One. I can predict the future."

"You're despicable."

"_I_ am a fan of true love dearie," he started walking around the two tauntingly, "now are you going to show me how strong yours is?"

o0o0o

Regina and David raced down the main street of Storybrooke, dodging various people and trees that seemed to sprout right on the spot. Storybrooke was nearly destroyed and they were running out of time.

"Mom!"

Regina turned to the sound of her name being called and found a scared Henry running to her from the diner. She knelt down and let her son leap into her arms. She couldn't remember the last time her son hugged her like this.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Snow . . . Mary Margaret, she -"

"She wanted to stop our love," David finished. Regina looked up at him with teary eyes and a heartfelt laugh.

"Your love? You guys love each other?"

Regina pulled out of her son's embrace with another shaky laugh, "yeah, yeah we do. But are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Henry hid is face in his sleeve and coughed as a forceful wind that carried dust brushed by. "Henry, please, go back inside with Granny and Ruby . . . I'm sure Emma is there too? They'll keep you safe. We have to stop this before, well before Storybrooke won't exist anymore."

". . . you won't be here anymore? I'll be the only one left?"

"No, we are going to beat this, Henry. I love you so much," she said and she bit her lip to suppress her tears. She pulled her son into her hug.

"Thank you for believing in me," she whispered.

"I love you mom," he whispered back as he pulled out of her arms. She gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek before he ran over to David, hugging him at the waist.

David hesitantly put his arms around him, hugging him close. "Stay safe, kid."

"Thank you for making my mom happy."

David was speechless as Henry pulled away from him and ran back to the diner. Regina turned and smiled at him before they picked up running again.

They made it to the edge of town where it seemed that the forest was consuming it. Regina turned around and watched the town crumble into ruins, only a few shops still stabilized, and thankful that Granny's was one of them. Trees blocked her view from most of the road. The town was disintegrating fast.

"I can reverse the trigger," Regina said hollowly.

David turned to her and stared, wondering why she wasn't making a move. She hadn't blinked for sometime, and seemed immune to the loud crashing sounds about her, pieces of wood and dust flying about, the clouds overturning in a grumble in the sky, the wailing cries of the citizens of Storybrooke, the whole life that they had formed turning into nothingness.

"But . . ."

"But it's going to reset time."

"Does that mean . . . ?"

Regina turned to him abruptly, her brow creased and her eyes red from the tears she wouldn't yet shed. "Our memories will be erased."

"Even yours?"

She looked down to her feet, the ground that was once road covering up in thick grass. "Even mine," she said, her tone dropping to an empty octave.

"No," he whispered.

"I could try, though, to destroy it . . . but it's going to take all the strength I have."

David grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look into his eyes, "you are strong, Regina. You can do this."

"I don't want to use magic. I don't want to lose the ones I love because of it. I've already lost so many . . . I don't want to lose you and Henry, too."

"You aren't going to lose us, Regina. You are the most powerful woman I know. You can do this. Henry would be so proud of you, even if you used magic. This is for good, this is for us."

Regina let out a sharp cry, curling herself up into David's arms as he wrapped them around her. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to conjure a spell to save everyone and themselves. She hadn't used magic in a long time, and that was for good. Now, to do good, she had to use magic. It was the only way. She couldn't lose the ones she loved most, not anymore.

She lifted herself from his embrace, suddenly limp. She found herself walking into the smoke and rubble as Storybrooke turned into a forest, caving in on itself. People rushed past her but she kept walking slowly, new grass tickling at her feet. This was it.

She was going to lose the ones she loved. And she had tried so hard to not let that happen throughout her whole life. Her love for David was so strong it made her sick to her stomach. Was Rumple really sure that it was strong enough to destroy the trigger, even if their love isn't the first of true love's?

Regina couldn't find the courage to believe it. Her whole life flashed before her eyes as the clouds gathered again, the evening reeling in, the smoke and dust, all darkening. It was dark, just like she. She couldn't be good, she could never be good.

Yet her stomach began to hurt at the guilt, the guilt of poisoning Snow, the guilt of manipulating David, lying to Henry, lying. Oh, the lying. She couldn't do this anymore. She'd just be living a lie for the rest of her days. It was better that her mind would be wiped from this, wiped from loves that she didn't deserve, a life lived that wasn't meant to be.

Regina began to break down into utter nothingness before David caught up behind her and grabbed her hand. She turned to him slowly and nearly saw right through him. Her eyes were dark and hollow, her skin more fair than olive, her hair wayward, specs of dust smudging her cheekbones.

"Even though our love isn't the first of true loves, it is true, and will always stay true. Regina, we can do this. _You_ can do this. I have faith in you. I _love_ you."

A sob hacked away at her body, and his, too. Her sudden smile soon brought the color back to her face, the joy back to his. Regina couldn't fail him, nor her son. They could beat this. They could win.

Regina cupped David's face and crashed her lips to his. Whether they'd live or die, she wanted to show him how much she loved him. His mouth moved with hers, the warmth of her lips and tongue against his was enough magic on its own. David grabbed a fist full of her hair and sighed into her mouth. They pulled away for air as she breathed, "I love you too."

Regina took a step back, smiling at David as if it was the last time she would see him. That, somehow, a flashing light would whisk him away, off to a better place.

She put out her hand in front of her, conjuring a powerful spell. A glowing ball of light hummed in her hand and it grew bigger, shaking every bone in her body as she concentrated harder and harder. Its purple hue flowed out of her hand, but nothing greater occurred.

The tears that fell from her eyes signaled defeat. She gasped suddenly at the sight before her as David grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his. The purple magic began to turn a bright white and was lifted up into the sky.

The two colors danced together and blended in, true love's magic taking true form.

Regina turned to David with a smile as she released the magic from her palm, covering the sky. She squeezed his hand tightly as a shock rippled through them, everything deafening.

Everything turned a bright white for a moment, the magic taking its toll. It was on the verge of breaking, for it was not the first of true love's magic, but stayed together by the strong hold of David's hand in Regina's.

A sudden rush of air pushed them back lightly, and Regina opened her eyes to find Storybrooke, still intact. David took a step forward and stood next to Regina, never letting her hand go.

People began to pick themselves up from the ground as the town put itself back together. Flakes of ash fell from the sky, as if it was snowing.

Henry ran out of the diner and rubble and called out to David and Regina. Regina couldn't understand how she managed to produce more tears, but she did, and she was relieved. She let out a light laugh and leaned her head on David's shoulder, his head on hers.

His thumb caressed her hand lovingly, the feel of the scar on her palm against his. It was healing, they were healing.

"We're okay. We're going to be okay."

_Fin_


	24. Epilogue

_Six months later_

The couple was reminiscent in the pale moonlight, elbows grazing elbows, forearms resting on the cool metal of the toll bridge. They had come here one day some six months ago on a date, which struck a nostalgic conversation between them. Regina's laugh echoed with the breeze, her hair brushing past her blushing cheeks as if it was their first date all over again. It was so calming. They learned to savor their calming and peaceful moments for there was still much repair to do in Storybrooke and relationships with the people contained within it.

After stopping the trigger from destroying the town, Regina was greeted by a large hug from her son that lasted far too long for comfort, but it was worth it. She even received a hug from Ruby, an apologetic one at that for she hugged Regina so close she knocked the wind out of her, eliciting a, "oh, I'm sorry!" which was the start of something great. Regina even liked to call them friends.

David, days after the near fall of Storybrooke, went to look for Snow, since she had not been seen for sometime. He eventually found her at the cemetery, sitting rigidly on the steps of the Mills' mausoleum. He opened his mouth to apologize formally, wanting their conversation to be one of a calm stature, but Snow cut him off with her own apology.

She apologized for the further pain she had caused, and how she was sorry that her own love for him blinded her of her own family, for she risked their lives as well when trying to destroy Regina. Snow wanted it all to end, and David was glad to hear it. He couldn't wait to tell Regina what Snow told him next; how she wanted to end the constant battle between her and Regina, that, despite her now being with David, she at least wanted to become acquaintances, even friends, if she was up for it. And David, too, because she did not want to have tension between she and her (ex)husband when they still had a family beneath their wings to support.

David never told Regina this. He planned to, the next night, but when he arrived home from the station, the two were already talking it out at Regina's dining room table. He smiled, and closed the door quietly, letting them have their time that was well needed.

They were at a respectable level now, six months later, and for some reason, when David first placed his hands publicly on Regina's small baby bump at Granny's diner last week, the last thread of tension was replaced with laughter and smiles.

On the toll bridge, David stood behind Regina, his arms wrapped protectively around her, with one occupying the small bump of her stomach.

"Remember when Rumple nearly walked in on us on our picnic?" Regina recollected with a deep, exuberant laugh. David hummed a chuckle, burying his face in the crook of her neck and hugged her closer. "To be honest, he looked genuinely scared."

Regina laughed again and leaned her head back against his and let out a sigh, "I can't believe he wanted us together, after all this time."

David nodded, "you can never know what's going on in that imp's head. One day he'll want to cut your throat, the next, analyzing your true love."

Regina rolled her eyes at the thought of Rumple's fascination with her and David's true love. He let it go now, ever since Storybrooke nearly fell to pieces, because the future fragmented with love that he predicted came true, only it was much more powerful. He never questioned her actions anymore, just kept to himself and Belle. It was almost funny to say that there was peace between the puppet master and his little toy. It was a good feeling.

Regina melted into David's touch as he rubbed her belly, looking off into the glistening water. She let out a laugh a moment later, causing David to cock his head to the side, "what?"

"You're practically obsessed with my belly, dear."

"I just can't wait to see our baby."

She placed a hand over his on her stomach, "me too." They looked back off into the night sky, the faint sound of crickets bringing a melancholy feel to the atmosphere. "Do you think we'll ever go back, to our real home?" David asked.

"I think fate will decide for us," Regina said, shocked at the own words that came out of her mouth before she was even able to register what she was saying. "But I do know, right now, this feels like home."

David absorbed her words, letting them sink in and touch every string of his heart. Then, David pulled out a blindfold, one that they had used many days ago on their first date, and wrapped it around Regina's eyes.

She gasped at the touch and grabbed his wrists, "not again."

David chuckled as he tied a knot at the back of her head, "yes, again."

"You're wicked."

David bit his lip and spun her around abruptly, kissing her nose and then her lips firmly. Regina pulled back the blindfold and pushed him away from her slightly, looking deeply into his eyes. David rolled his eyes and pulled down the blindfold back over her eyes. "Hey!"

David laughed and silenced her with a kiss. She parted her lips for him to enter, moaning deeply into his mouth. She gasped when something cold slid around her finger.

"Marry me."


End file.
